El gato de Vanmouth
by CamelliaSinesis
Summary: Steve Rogers, ha decepcionado a su madre, quien creía que iba a ser un gran artista. Su tío lo invita a que pase el verano en el pueblo de Vanmouth, para ayudarle a recuperar la motivación que perdió. Vanmouth, le brindara sensaciones extrañas e inesperadas y la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva, incluyendo a Tony, el vecino con una vida un poco desordenada.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es lo que recuerdo de Anthony Edward Stark:

Café

Ese constante, fuerte y dulzón olor a café que llevaba impregnado en su piel. Y el olor a aceite de motor. En cualquier lugar de Vanmouth podías sentir el olor a aceite de motor y pescado, pero en ocasiones parecía que toda esa esencia se concentraba en Tony. Era algo natural, siempre lo reconocí rodeado de máquinas, lodo, herramientas, con sus pies resistentes para caminar descalzo por las vías del tren rellenas de creosota; podía saltar sobre las cercas para ganado o subirse al techo de una casa. Siempre pareciendo algo más misterioso que un gato, algo más vago que un perro de la calle. Un gato callejero.

Aquel verano, aquel día, caía la lluvia tan fuerte que no llegaba a oír mi propia voz. Me refugie bajo el techo de la parada de autobús cercana a mi secundaria. Puedo cerrar los ojos y recordar esa primera vez, sonreír, deseando tenerlo tan cerca como en ese entonces. Como aquel día de agosto, como en aquel miércoles lluvioso.

Antes de Tony, incluso antes de entrar a secundaria, siempre fuimos Bucky y yo contra el mundo. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien como era mi vida antes de Bucky. Comenzamos la primaria juntos, caminando al mismo ritmo, riendo de la misma incoherencia. Siendo vecinos en el mismo edificio de ladrillo rojo, caminando juntos hasta el puente de Brooklyn para ver las luces de una ciudad nocturna que nunca descansaba.

Nos teníamos el uno al otro. Nos burlábamos de los mismos clichés, del ridículo que hacían los chicos tratando de llamar la atención de las chicas con esa actitud de dueños de la escuela. Hablábamos de música, del torneo de Baseball, de la cena de anoche, de lo que queríamos hacer a futuro. Bucky quería ir a California, estudiar música y crear su propia banda de rock alternativo, siempre tuvo consigo ese aire de marxismo, esas ganas de destrozarlo todo y crearlo de cero, deseando sumergirse en las notas de su guitarra, en los acordes, los tiempos, las teclas del piano. Queriendo alcanzar el nirvana, que más de uno no pudo alcanzar.

Ese sentimiento que había tenido intermitentemente durante el otoño del año pasado volvió aquel verano y empezó a embargarme de nuevo, inquietándome y haciéndome sentir más pequeño que una hormiga. Nunca había deseado algo que tuviera un camino el cual yo pudiera seguir, nunca fui codicioso con mi futuro, yo solo quería seguir así como estaba. Bucky era gracia y talento, yo era imperfección e inutilidad.

A los catorce años me di cuenta de cómo al pasar el tiempo la diferencia se hacía más abismal. Bucky con su cabello oscuro y estatura, ya coqueteaba con las chicas y reía con los chicos del club de Baseball. Envidiaba su simpatía, su camaradería con los demás, su fácil lugar en el mundo.

Así era todo antes de Tony, yo no tenía lugar. Precisamente eso fue lo que impulso a mi madre a tomar una decisión por mí.

—¡Huy, que buen mozo! — exclamó mi madre divertida desde el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto.

Ese día cumplía diecisiete años, y el día entero iba a estar en el remolque de un amigo de mi madre, quien me llevaría hasta la casa de mi tío, quien vivía en un pequeño pueblo al otro lado del país.

Mi madre se enteró de mi afinidad con el arte, hizo lo posible por mí, al final me desmotive y ella pareció decepcionarse consigo misma; mi tío mostró su apoyo, dijo que tenía la solución a mi problema. Cambiar de ambiente. Ver un panorama tan simple y crudo me haría despertar de mi letargo, o a eso quiso decir. Redefinirme con el aire puro de las costas y los pequeños bosques del poblado. A pesar de ya no tener asma, mi madre insistía que tenía que contar eso como un punto a favor de mi salud.

—Llámame todos los días ¿Ok?, si te molestan puedes decirme. Siempre puedes regresar, no tienes que obligarte a nada.

—Volvería mañana mismo si quisiera, pero esto es algo por mi bien ¿no? — fui sincero al decir eso, siempre me permití ser sincero con ella.

—La misma determinación de tu padre. —mi madre se acercó para abrazarme, acariciando con sus delgados dedos mis cabellos dorados y riendo con cierto aire nostálgico en la garganta.

Bajamos juntos las escaleras. En la entrada, estaba Bucky jugando con un yoyo en su mano izquierda. Me aproxime y lo abrace con fuerza, él sonrió y tosió un poco antes de darme palmaditas en la espalda para que lo soltara.

—Más te vale contarme todo mientras estés en ese pueblo reinventándote. — dijo Bucky, dándome un suave golpe en el hombro—Y no se te ocurra crecer más, no quiero subir escaleras para saludar a mi mejor amigo.

—Que exagerado.—murmuré, esbozando una sonrisa.

Mamá nos abrazó a ambos y me despedí de Bucky chocando los puños, para entonces el amigo de mi mamá había tocado el claxon un par de veces, pidiendo que me apurara. Las maletas ya estaban acomodadas, solo dos. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, despidiéndome una última vez de mi madre y de Bucky. Quería verme decidido y confiado, pero en realidad estaba abrumado y confundido, yo no tenía lugar en el mundo y no creía que ese pueblo pudiese brindármelo.

—¡Saluda a Mike de mi parte! — grito mi madre antes de que el sonido del motor encendiendo no me permitiera escucharla.

Sonreí haciendo un gesto afirmativo, pegando mi mano a la ventana del auto que ahora doblaba la esquina y me llevaba lejos de mi zona de confort, me aferre a las calles aledañas a mi edificio, me aferre al puente, a ese cielo que corría detrás de mi gritando mi nombre y pidiendo que me quedara, a esa última vista de la ciudad despertando de la noche. Mi tío dijo que si el viaje era por la mañana llegaría en la tarde-noche, justo para la cena, el amigo de mi madre no planeaba hacer paradas. Ni siquiera habíamos salido de Nueva York cuando ya me había quedado dormido.

Desperté encontrándome con los arboles verdes y frondosos de los alrededores de la casa de mi tío Mike. No era la primera vez que estaba aquí, ya había venido a pasar las vacaciones, pero normalmente no me gustaba porque el pueblo entero era aburrido y olía mal, sin embargo y hasta ese entonces nunca me pareció sombrío y gris.

A aquel lugar siempre le llamaron "La pradera", trece casas idénticas, ordenadas en fila. Había un parque relativamente cerca, y el jardín extenso que llegaba hasta la entrada echa de ladrillo y cemento. Decían que antes de ser un conjunto residencial cerrado, fueron las casas de la familia extensa y poderosa que fundo el pueblo.

Mi tío Mike me saludo con el mismo entusiasmo de todos los años.

—¡El pequeño Steve! Que de repente ya no es tan pequeño. —exclamó mi tío haciéndome sonrojar- ¡Cuánto has crecido, muchacho! Si hace poco ni me llegabas al hombro.

Reí incomodo, sujetando con firmeza la mochila donde llevaba mis cosas y parte de mi ropa.

—También es un gusto volver a verte tío, no envejeces.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Este vejestorio todavía tiene aguante—la carcajada que soltó me sobresalto un poco, me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y señalo con su mano libre la casa de dos pisos donde vivía- Apúrate en acomodar tus cosas para que cenemos y te cuente de lo que te perdiste este verano.

La tarde continuo lenta, tan lenta que sentía que ya había pasado un día. Algo tenía ese pueblo que me hacía entrar en una especie de ensoñación, una ilusión que entorpecía mis sentidos y creía que era mentira que una tarde desde el balcón de aquel cuarto que mi tío preparo para mí se viera un sol tan brillante que después terminaras con la mirada ensombrecida un rato. Mientras trataba de enfocar mis ojos, para continuar mi tarea de desempacar y acomodar mi ropa en el amplio armario de madera, desde la lejanía visualice curiosas sombras moverse en el interior de la casa de al lado, un cuarto cuyas ventanas no tenían cortinas dejándome ver el interior.

Un muchacho entro y desempacó una caja, pareció hacer una mueca de dudoso significado. Entorno los ojos a su alrededor y fijo la mirada en una esquina. Yo lo perdí de vista en ese instante en el que caminó hacia esa dirección. Una canción se escuchó a lo lejos, pero la supe distinguir y de repente se me hizo muy clara. "Sweater Weather" y de repente él estaba sentado en el suelo delante de esa caja, escarbando con la mirada fija en su contenido, tarareando calmadamente. La música atravesaba sus labios hacia el frenesí del verano y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mí.

Cuando mi tío me codeo en el costado, yo me sobresalte porque de alguna manera había olvidado que estaba ahí.

—¿Bajas a comer? Hay estofado de cerdo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—En un minuto bajo, tío.

Esa primera noche puse mi almohada contra la puerta del balcón, y escuche con atención. La música seguía sonando sin interrupción aparente, de tal modo que ya había oscurecido y ahora se escuchaban el silbido de los grillos más los ladridos de un perro, oía los pasos de mi tío en el piso inferior. Y sin embargo aún sentía el bajo retumbando en el eco de la noche.

No me di cuenta cuando la música se detuvo y de repente todo se resumió en que yo simplemente tenía que decidir qué hacer con mi vida, tan sencillo como eso y sin embargo provoco un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me sumergí en mis recuerdos de aquel otoño en Brooklyn y me quede dormido a mi ritmo.


	2. Chapter 2

—Hey, Steve— me despertó mi tío al día siguiente y abrió las cortinas—. Necesito comprar unas cosas ¿vienes?

Un rápido viaje a un supermercado un poco apartado de "La pradera" para iniciar la mañana no fue lo mejor, al cabo de un rato ya me tambaleaba del sueño sosteniendo entre mis manos el queso y las galletas que a mi tío tanto le gustaban. Una duda determino mi mente y medite un rato antes de preguntar:

—¿En los otros edificios, hay más chicos de mi edad?

Mi tío giro, mirándome con curiosidad, antes de volver a mirar nuevamente la canasta con naranjas delante de él.

—No estoy seguro si vivan más niños cerca del edificio, al único al que he visto es a Tony. —contestó, analizando con escrutinio una naranja redonda como una pelota.

—¿Tony? —pregunté dándole la oportunidad a mi mente de que recuperara el recuerdo del chico junto a la caja.

—Es un buen chico, no sé qué edad tiene, pero me hizo el favor de reparar el calentador de la casa…aunque es un poco raro. —mi tío giro con el carrito de compras, llevándose una bolsa llena de naranjas-. Steve, vamos a la sesión de cárnicos, necesito tocino.

Cuando regresamos, ayude a mi tío a acomodar las cosas en la alacena de la cocina, después de eso él dijo que tenía que trabajar así que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin hacer mucho ruido ni romper nada, me molesto que me tratara aun como un niño de nueve años, pero supongo que los adultos tardan un poco en acostumbrarse a los cambios de niño a adolescente.

El edificio era muy antiguo: tenía un desván debajo del tejado, un sótano al que se accedía desde la planta baja y un jardín cubierto de vegetación lleno de viejos árboles de gran tamaño. Toda la casa, era demasiado grande. Me sorprendía como mi tío vivía solo en aquel enorme espacio.

Salí un momento y rápidamente conocí a las personas que vivían alrededor. En el edificio de al lado derecho vivía La señorita Spencer y la señorita Carter. Eran dos ancianas regordetas que compartían su vivienda con un montón de loros. Ambas habían sido bailarinas, como le contó la señorita Spencer cuando me conoció.

—Oh Stefan, eres un muy buen mozo —dijo la señorita Spencer, confundiendo mí nombre—. En nuestra época, la señorita Carter ya se hubiera casado contigo.

—Me llamo Steve, no Stefan. Steve—la corregí, aunque en vano porqué siguió llamándome Stefan.

Al lado de la casa de las señoritas Spencer y Carter, vivía Robert,un anciano excéntrico que tenía un gran bigote. Me conto que estaba esculpiendo una escultura de tal belleza que superaría la del David de Miguel Ángel.

—Un día, Stefan, cuando esté lista, el mundo entero admirará la belleza de la Giulia. Me has preguntado por qué no puedes verla. ¿No es eso lo que me has dicho?

—No —respondí con paciencia—. Le he dicho que no me llame Stefan. Me llamo Steve.

—La razón de que no puedas ver la Giulia—le explicó el hombre del edificio de al lado— es que aún no está lista, necesita ser más pulida. Voy a probar con diferentes tipos de lijas.

Después de llegar a la conclusión de que los ancianos de los alrededores tenían serios problemas de audición, recorrí el jardín, que era grande. Al fondo había una antigua cancha de tenis, pero se veía muy abandonada: la valla que rodeaba la pista tenía agujeros, y la red estaba totalmente deshecha. Había una vieja rosaleda llena de rosales enanos consumidos por los insectos; un jardincito rocoso que era todo piedras, y un corro de brujas, es decir, un grupo de húmedos hongos venenosos de color marrón que olían fatal si se pisaban accidentalmente.

También había un pozo. La señorita Spencer y la señorita Carter me advirtieron con gran insistencia de lo peligroso que era, y me aconsejaron que no me acercase a él. Por eso decidí investigar, para saber dónde estaba el pozo y mantenerme a distancia prudencial.

Lo encontré en un prado lleno de matas que había junto a la cancha de tenis, detrás de una arboleda. Era un círculo de ladrillos de poca altura, semioculto entre las altas hierbas. Para que nadie se cayese dentro, el pozo tenía una tapa de tablas de madera. También busque animales. Encontré un erizo, la piel de una serpiente (pero no a su dueña), una piedra que parecía una rana y un sapo que parecía una piedra. Había además un altivo gato negro que se sentaba en los muros y en los troncos de los árboles y observaba, pero cuando me acercaba para jugar con él escapaba.

Y así pasé las dos primeras semanas en la casa: explorando el jardín y los alrededores.

Mi tío me llamaba para comer y cenar. Tenía que abrigarme bien antes de volver a salir, porque el verano estaba resultando muy fresco. Salía todos los días a explorar, hasta que comenzó a llover y tuve que quedarme en casa. En ningún momento me encontré con el chico que vivía al lado izquierdo de mi edificio.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —pregunté mirando por la ventana de la cocina la lluvia caer.

—Lee un libro —respondió mi tío—. Enciende la televisión. Vete a hablar con la señora Spencer o la señorita Carter, o con el viejo loco del edificio de al lado.

—No —repliqué—. No quiero hacer eso, estoy cansado de que me llamen Stefan.

—No importa lo que hagas —comentó mi tío—, mientras no te metas en líos.

Contemplé la lluvia. No era de ese tipo de lluvia que permite salir y caminar, era muy diferente, de la que cae a chorros del cielo y se aplasta contra la tierra. Era una lluvia implacable que en aquel momento estaba convirtiendo el jardín en un espeso lodazal.

Encendí el televisor y puse varios canales, pero sólo había programas de opinión y hombres trajeados que hablaban del mercado de valores. Luego por fin encontré algo interesante: era la segunda parte de un documental que trataba de la coloración protectora. Vi animales, pájaros e insectos que se disfrazaban de hojas, de ramitas o de otros animales para protegerse de elementos dañinos. Me gustó mucho, pero acabó enseguida, y a continuación había un programa sobre una fábrica de pasteles.

Era entonces que decidí hablar con mi tío. Mi tío trabajaba con ordenadores, de modo que pasaban mucho tiempo en casa. Tenía su propio despacho.

—Hola, Steve—saludó cuando entré, sin darse la vuelta.

— Está lloviendo.—repuse.

— ¿Lloviendo? —replicó Mike—. Está diluviando.

—No —lo corregí—. Sólo está lloviendo. ¿Puedo salir?

— ¿Has visto el clima?

—Si.

—Pues ya lo sabes.

—¿Qué?

—Abrígate, sal a explorar algo que no sea el jardín, trata de regresar temprano—sugirió mi tío—. Mira, aquí tienes una hoja y un lápiz. Agarra una sombrilla y dibuja algo. Si no quiere dibujar, apunta qué cosas hay de color azul. Organiza una expedición para descubrir por qué ese gato negro se esconde tanto. Y no te metas en problemas con los vecinos.

Esta parte es la que se vuelve difícil de contar porqué es la parte en donde Tony deja de ser un chico sentado delante de una caja y se vuelve…eso, esta es la parte difícil de expresar en palabras. ¿Cómo puedo expresar lo que Tony significo para mí? No quiero que nadie piense que esta es una de esas historias cursis de amor. Hay en ella mucho más que eso.

Comienza con Tony y conmigo en el parque. Yo no sabía que él estaba allí. La lluvia seguía cayendo tan fuerte, golpeando con persistencia la sombrilla sobre mi cabeza, mis zapatos ya estaban mojados hasta las medias. Pero mi situación no era nada comparada con el chico sentado en la banca a unos pasos de distancia. Había gotas cayendo de las puntas de su cabello y la ropa la traía pegada a su cuerpo, estaba de espaldas a mí mirando quien sabe. Me sentía estúpido al no saber si acercarme o no.

—Hey, te vas a enfermar. —solté de repente llamando su atención.

No sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido no acercarme, seguramente seguiría igual a como estaba en ese entonces. Supongo que el factor cambio de todo surgió desde el primer momento que vi esos ojos. Eran lo suficientemente grandes como para parecer un par de canicas, de un color que me recordó a la miel y al chocolate.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. —él se levantó y yo sabía que iba a irse.

Me erguí, apretando con firmeza la sombrilla. No podía sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, así que la desvié a alguna parte del parque.

— Tu debes ser el nuevo de al lado —dijo, ladeando la cabeza. Aquel gesto me recordó tanto al gato negro del jardín que casi logra hacerme levantar la mano para intentar acariciarlo.

Yo asentí.

—Anthony Stark. —extendió su mano mojada hacia mí y casi al instante correspondí su saludo.

—Steve Rogers. —dije, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

—¿Stefan? —pregunto, acercando la oreja y frunciendo el ceño.

Yo negué rápidamente perdiendo los nervios, empezaba a creer que la tranquilidad de aquel pueblo volvía sordas a las personas.

—¡Steve! —dije casi gritando, esperando que no pasara lo mismo que paso con la señorita Spencer.

—Stefan.

Cuando estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente mi nombre. Vi la mueca divertida en la cara de Anthony, y como se reía de mi cara. Quise enojarme, insultarlo, quizás golpearlo y no volver a hablarle, como haría con cualquier otro chico que se hubiese atrevido a burlarse de mí; pero apenas vi esos ojos y como no se borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, me dieron ganas de hacerlo reír más, lo cual era raro porqué nunca usaba un chiste a costa mía para hacer reír a alguien que no fuera Bucky.

—Espero que no estés aquí tratando de robarme la atención de la señora Spencer. —dijo él, dando un paso atrás.

—No es como si se encariñara conmigo tan rápido. —conteste mirando por encima de su cabeza.

Era bajito, o no mucho. Quizás mamá si tenía razón y estaba creciendo muy rápido. Le superaba en unos diez centímetros, incluso me sentía demasiado mayor a su lado ya que tenía cierta apariencia de niño que me hacía sentir que estaba tratando con alguien menor que yo y a la vez no era así.

A pesar de que estaba mojado y el clima en general estaba muy frio, el no temblaba, se veía muy natural andando por él parque así. Llevaba puesta una camisa roja y una chaqueta que vaya que había fachado en su misión de proteger a su dueño contra el frio. El cabello lo traía pegado a su frente por el agua, oscurecido y goteante.

—Oh no te confíes, a la señorita Spencer y a la señorita Carter les encanta los rubios. —rió agarrando un extremo de su camisa, estrujándola con más manos.

La lluvia había aminorado, y no me di cuenta. Sus pasos escurrían agua sobre el pasto fresco. Empecé a seguirlo automáticamente.

—¿Qué tal te parece esta pradera, Stefan? —preguntó, ahora estrujando con sus manos otro extremo de la camisa.

—No hay mucho que ver. —respondí, frunciendo el ceño. Rezaba que lo de Stefan se le olvidara rápidamente.

—Antes, tenía un mejor aspecto, pero el tiempo lo daño todo. Además, este lugar necesita la atención constante de un albañil y un jardinero, y no hay quien lo pague.

Mire sobre mi cabeza, el cielo gris parecía advertirme de algo. Anthony, tenía una presencia extraña, no era incomoda, me sentía bien, quizás era el impulso por querer saber más de él.

—Deberías ir rápido a tu casa y secarte, te vas a enfermar. —dije esperando no ser muy imprudente con mi comentario.

—Debería… ¿Pero qué caso tiene? enfermo no tengo que preocuparme de ir a la escuela. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero estamos en vacaciones de verano. —conteste, frunciendo el ceño.

Tony pareció no prestarle atención a mi comentario y siguió caminando con naturalidad hasta que vimos a lo lejos los edificios donde residíamos. No quería que acabara ahí, no quería alejarme y no volver a hablarle, o tenerlo cerca de mi casa como un simple vecino, yo quería preguntarle por lo de la caja y la carencia de cortinas en su casa. Así que me aproxime a él hasta chocar mi hombro con el de él.

—Me gusta la música que pusiste ayer en la tarde. —solté sin saber bien a donde llegaría con ese comentario.

—Espero que no te haya molestado el volumen, ya me han dado problemas con eso.

—Oh no, quiero decir… ¿me podrías pasar alguna canciones para tenerlas en mi celular?

—Ah —dijo él e hizo una pausa para arrancar la morita de un árbol—. Si quieres voy a casa y busco mi memoria USB ahí tengo todas las canciones.

—Pero tienes que secarte…

El me miro sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro, antes de asentir.

—Como digas, Stefan —sonrió—. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Cómo?

—Dile a Mike que prepare una de sus famosas hamburguesas y quizás considere pasarte mi música.


	3. Chapter 3

A la hora del almuerzo mi mamá me llamo y se entusiasmó demasiado cuando le dije que había conocido al chico del al lado. Murmuró algo sobre, nuevos amigos y Bucky celoso. El resto del día pasé de una actividad a otra. En mi cuarto agarré un libro que me había interesado sacar de la biblioteca, pero en la segunda página lo dejé. Miré desde el balcón en busca de Tony, pero no vi nada, incluso parecía que esa casa estaba deshabitada.

Cuando le hable a Mike de la hamburguesa, él se rió estruendosamente, diciendo que era el momento de hacer una barbacoa e invitar a los vecinos.

—Deberías bajar con Tony al supermercado y comprarme las cosas que faltan. —sugirió mi tío hablando desde la sala.

—Pero no creo que este…

—¿Qué dices? simplemente ve, toca y pregunta si esta, él sabe cómo ir al supermercado, te ayudara. —contestó rápidamente mi tío, subiendo las escaleras para el segundo piso.

Me pare delante de la puerta de su casa. En la pradera todas las casas estaban pintadas de blanco en su totalidad, la casa de Tony era la única que tenía la puerta color roble. No le di más importancia y toque la puerta tres veces, esperando que no me abriera nadie, incluso que abriera su madre y dijera que él no estaba o que seguía dormido, pero contrario a todo fue Tony quien abrió la puerta mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Querido Stefan ¿En qué te puedo colaborar?

Aquel saludo me irrito un poco, obviamente no se le olvidó del Stefan.

—¿Sabes dónde queda el supermercado? —pregunté, fijándome un poco más en él. El cabello mojado y oscurecido por el agua de la lluvia estaba seco, esponjoso y revolcado, de un color castaño parecido a la caoba, llevaba puesta una camisa azul y un jean desgastado, carecía de zapatos y pude ver sus pies, un poco sucios.

—Posiblemente sepa dónde queda, pero ¿para que necesitaría el amigable Stefan ir al supermercado? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi tío va a hacer una barbacoa y necesita que compre unas cosas por él.

Tony abrió los ojos, descruzando los brazos rápidamente.

—Debiste decirlo antes.

Entro de nuevo a la casa, caminando rápidamente entre cajas y cajas. Fruncí el ceño mirando el interior de la residencia. Era igual a la casa de mi tío, pero se veía más vacía: Lo que en la casa de mi tío era una sala con dos sofás y una mesa de centro, en la casa de Tony era un sofá cubierto por una gran cubierta plástica, alrededor un montón de cajas y una alfombra de terciopelo oscuro que necesitaba de una desempolvada urgente.

Tony regreso rápidamente saliendo del interior de un pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Andando. —dijo ya caminando velozmente.

—Necesito preguntarle a mi tío que necesita—trate de llamar su atención.

Casi corre hasta el edificio de al lado. Él nos tenía una lista con todas las cosas necesarias, no eran muchas: carbón, salsa BBQ, lechuga y mostaza.

Debido a la lluvia del día anterior el pasto estaba aún mojado y el aire daba la sensación de frescura y de limpieza que me hizo respirar hondamente. En el árbol de moras unos pájaros negros parecían estar en una discusión. La mañana lo llenaba todo lentamente de luces amarillas, calentando el verde brillante de los helechos. Entonces baje la mirada, encontrándome de nuevo con esos pies descalzos.

—¿Por qué no llevas zapatos? —pregunte, incomodo.

—Mis tennis favoritos se mojaron anoche, y no se alcanzaron a secar—respondió con cierta monotonía en la voz.

—Pero… ¿Acaso no tienes más zapatos?

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Fue entonces que vimos al gato negro lamiéndose la pata para luego refregársela contra el rostro, estaba sentado sobre una viga gruesa de madera clavada en la tierra del camino. Tony saco las manos de sus bolsillos y se acercó al gato, este olfateo su mano antes de frotarse contra esta y empezar a ronronear. Una punzada de envidia me hizo desviar la mirada ¿Cuántas veces intente acércame a ese gato y este salía corriendo?

—¿Te gustan los animales?

Yo me limite a asentir.

—Tuve un labrador dorado, pero lo atropelló un auto.- dije con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—¿Y nunca conseguiste otro?

—No, es decir, no es como si con otro pudiera remplazar a King, —subí la mirada hacia él y había algo en el modo en que él me miraba. Me oí contando todo acerca de mi perro King. Su cuerpo estaba en el borde de la autopista, yo corrí hacia mi perro esperando que no estuviera muerto, pero lo estaba. Bucky me jaló lejos de él y me acompaño hasta la casa.

Cuando terminé la historia, me sentía cohibido por contarlo todo así no más, pero otra mirada de Tony me hizo eliminar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Yo quisiera poder describir su expresión, como si entendiera todo. No, era más que entender. Era como si sintiera todo lo que yo decía.

Me erguí, dispuesto a caminar nuevamente.

—Yo nunca he tenido mascotas —dijo él frotando suavemente la oreja del gato—. Pero Sunny es una buena niña, ella me acompaña a todas partes y es muy cariñosa.

Mire a la gata y luego lo mire a él.

—¿Es tuya?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Es de la pradera, la señorita Carter me ayudo a cuidarla cuando la encontramos cerca del pozo. Era una cosita diminuta y negra.

Entonces la gata maulló y dio un salto aterrizando en sus cuatro patas, rápidamente se escabullo entre unos matorrales. Tony soltó a reí con suavidad antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

—A ella no le gusta que cuente eso. —dijo

Pasando la calle, en el supermercado al frente del parque, solo había un aviso de Coca-Cola. Un olor característico, no del todo desagradable, se sentía adentro del supermercado. Venía probablemente del linóleo de cubría el piso y el mostrador, y estaba mezclado con el olor al pescado fresco que vendía al medio día. Recogimos rápidamente las cosas que necesitábamos, Tony llevaba la bolsa con el carbón y yo traía el resto de cosas.

Tony se acercó al mostrador:

—Saque de ahí también para dos gaseosas—dijo y le paso un billete de un dólar a la señora, quien me miraba fijamente y revoloteaba alrededor de Tony mientras yo me tomaba la gaseosa.

—Llegó gente nueva allá arriba, ¿cierto? —ella inclinó su cabeza hacia la pradera.

—Solo él. —respondió Tony, acomodando el dinero que quedo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Cómo es que Rhodey no está contigo esta mañana?

—Se fue con sus padres a Minnesota. —respondió casi pareciendo cortante.

Regresando a la pradera, había un camión estacionado junto a la reja de metal de daba acceso a los edificios. Los trabajadores vociferaban cosas entre ellos y reían sonoramente; entre ellos un hombre rubio y muy alto, se acercó a Tony y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo, logrando que casi soltara la bolsa con el carbón.

—¿Qué cuenta el midgardiano? —el tono de familiaridad que uso con Tony me recordó a las veces que Bucky bromeaba con los chicos de la clase.

Me vi un poco apartado de ellos, caminando a un ritmo más lento, viendo como el hombre reía y Tony apretaba la bolsa de carbón contra su pecho. Llegamos a la zona donde vivíamos y Tony dejo caer la bolsa sobre la madera de la entrada antes de tocar la puerta. Mi tío abrió y apenas vio al extraño lo saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Te presento a mi sobrino, Steve. —mi tío nos presentó, y yo me sentí avergonzado de la necesidad imperiosa que sentí de darle una palmada en la cara con un ladrillo.

—Mucho gusto. —salude notando que incluso la altura de ese hombre superaba la de Mike.

—Thor Odison, que gusto conocer finalmente al hijo de Sara.

Mi tío lo invito a pasar, y en la sala le ofreció un vaso con té helado. Tony y yo estábamos acomodando las cosas que compramos en la cocina. Cuando terminamos y note, que esos dos seguían hablando en la sala, invite a Tony a pasar a mi cuarto.

—¿Viniste a pasar la vacaciones aquí? —preguntó Tony, sentándose en el suelo, contra la puerta del balcón.

—En realidad, vine a quedarme durante un tiempo indefinido. —dije, sentándome sobre mi cama y lo miré.

—¿Y eso?

—Necesito aclarar ciertas cosas.

—¿Ósea que también vas a estudiar aquí?

—Yo creo que sí.

De alguna forma me sentí tímido al tener a Tony en mi cuarto. Recordé la última vez que estando alguien me sentía así y viaje en el tiempo, cuando Bucky y yo íbamos a la iglesia a ayudar con los preparativos para la misa. Martha Russel, una señora de unos cincuenta años, era la líder de mi clase de religión del domingo por la noche donde, el mes pasado me había hecho una caricia en la pierna durante la lectura de la Biblia. No solamente fui incapaz de encontrar el salmo 120:4, sino que casi me vomito en la sagrada palabra de Dios.

Me estremecí al recordar aquello, y más cuando note la mirada fija de Tony en mí. Una clase diferente de estremecimiento, casi placentero.

—¿Qué? —pregunte, sintiendo mis mejillas demasiado calientes. Quería cubrirle la cara a Tony para así dejar de sentirme extraño.

—Tienes una cara graciosa. —se echó a reí, provocando en mi la misma sensación que sentí la primera vez que lo vi, ganas de golpearlo y al mismo tiempo hacer que sonriera más.

Sonreí, fascinado por los hilos dorados que el sol dibujaba en los suaves cabellos castaños de Tony.

—¿Cuando será que Mike va asar esa carne? tengo hambre.—Tony empezó a caminar alrededor de mi cuarto y yo me recosté atravesado en la cama.

Tony provocaba en mí la sensación de que estaba bien que lo dejara husmear mi cuarto. Era la misma sensación que sentía con Bucky, igual de familiar. Como si mi integridad no fuese a ser afectada por las decisiones Tony. Entonces cerré lo ojos, tal tranquilidad no duro mucho, porqué escuche el cierre de una maleta abrirse y lo primero que vi fue a Tony sentado, cruzado de piernas y pasando las hojas de mi libreta.

—Así que dibujas…

—Deja eso. —dije.

—Contesta.

—… Sí, yo los hice.

De pronto sentí la necesidad de lanzarme por el balcón. Saltando fuera de la cama, jalé la puerta del balcón y me asomé por encima de la baranda de madera blanca. Respire profundamente, naturalmente estaría enojado, pero en vez de eso me sentía más enojado conmigo mismo por no cumplir las expectativas de mi madre. Tony estiro su brazo hasta tocar el mío:

—Lo haces bien.

Me volteé para mirarlo, pero él ya me estaba dando la espalda, para caminar hacia la puerta y así salir del cuarto.

Yo suspiré, recordando las palabras de mi tío cuando me hablo de Anthony.

—Solo un poco raro, eh.

Tenía que enfrentarme al hecho de Anthony Stark seria parte de mi verano.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony logro comer su hamburguesa. La señorita Spencer y la señorita Carter, nos ofrecieron ensalada y jugo de zanahoria, yo lo rechacé alegando que había comido mucho, Tony no dijo nada, estaba muy concentrado en su hamburguesa como para hablar. Robert, ofreció cebollas asadas, pero nuevamente tuve que rechazar, esas cebollas olían raro. La barbacoa fue todo un éxito, vecinos de los edificios cercanos llegaron, aportando cosas para la comida y de repente todo se rodeó de una atmosfera cálida.

Para ese momento, todo el mundo había terminado la comida de la noche, menos Tony que iba por su tercera hamburguesa. Los niños estaban en la parte de atrás, los más pequeños jugando a las escondidas con la ayuda de los faroles de luz amarillenta que iluminaban el jardín y el parque, los grandes tiraban pelotas sobre los tejados y gritaban entusiasmados. Mi tío había acabado de desmoldar un helado de frutos rojos. Tony y yo habíamos recibido una porción y habíamos salido al porche delantero, sentándonos en unas sillas demasiado inclinadas para mi gusto.

—Tal vez quieras ver un poco de televisión—dije. Tony negó con la cabeza.

Quería decir alguna otra cosa pero en vez de ello solamente me mordí el labio inferior. Mi mirada estuvo en los rostro de cada una de las personas que conversaban cálidamente en la calle, mi tío parecía conocerlos a todos, y al tal Thor no le iba mal devorando lo que quedaba del asado.

—Generalmente tú no te levantas temprano, ¿verdad, Steve? —que dijera mi nombre me hizo estremecer.

—No durante vacaciones, ¿y tú?

—Mmh…—Tony, hizo una pausa arrugando la nariz—. Muchas veces no puedo dormir y, de verdad, no me importa. Hay tantas cosas por hacer, y el tiempo aquí pasa muy rápido.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunté, pero podía ver que no lo estaba. ¿No estaba él al corriente de los interminables que parecían los días en esta pradera? Después de todo no estábamos exactamente en la ciudad de Nueva York. Además no parecía adecuado decir que este lugar no era aburrido. Era como aceptar que el jugo de zanahoria era delicioso. Nadie diría eso aun si en verdad estuviese delicioso.

—El tiempo siempre me ha parecido demasiado corto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Sigues queriendo que te pase las canciones del otro día?

Yo quería decirle que sí, que quería esas canciones. Aunque en parte me daba igual tenerlas o no, después de todo aquello solo fue un pretexto para hablarle. Con mi voz, parecía disculparme por eso:

—Sí, pero ahora tengo mi celular descargado, y no sé cómo pasar de tu memoria a la mía.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a tener que encontrar algo que podamos hacer los dos, porqué ahora mismo muero de la aburrición.

Era como si yo tuviera miedo de levantar la cara para verlo. No solamente porque me intimidara sus ojos, con su cabello castaño y todo. Era la curiosidad en su mirada, como si quisiese experimentar conmigo las posibilidades de ese pueblo pesquero.

—¿Se te ocurre algo? —le pregunté.

—Ahora no, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos mañana? Después del desayuno yo vuelvo aquí—dijo metiéndose la cucharada de helado a la boca. Vi como eso labios se apretaban y la lengua pasaba entre ellos, nuevamente tuve que reprimir las ganas de acariciar—. Ya que eres nuevo en Vanmouth, te mereces un tour cortesía del más amado del pueblo.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente y me limite a asentir. Tony se despidió de mi tío y de Thor. Lo vi caminado hacia su edificio, pisando la madera con los pies descalzos. Entro sin siquiera prestarle atención al hecho de que yo seguí observándolo desde el porche.

Al cuarto día de conocer a Anthony Stark, yo ya era diferente. Me levante temprano pero esta vez no intenté volver a dormirme. Recordé lo que dijo de tener muchas cosas que hacer, y me sentí igual.

Un leve nerviosismo se fundó en la boca de mi estómago cuando, en mi mente creció la idea de que tal vez Tony me estaba esperando afuera en ese preciso instante. Desde mi balcón podía ver su casa, incluso ver el interior y parecía igual de deshabitada al día anterior. Me senté en encima de la mesa de la cocina y respiré profundamente. Cuando mi tío bajo, se sorprendió de verme ahí.

—¿Te estas llevando bien con Tony? —me pregunto cuando entró.

—Sí —me paré buscando entre los cajones un vaso para servirme agua helada y mi tío me siguió, listo para más información. Escogí cuidadosamente mis palabras—: Pienso que vamos a ser buenos amigos.

Mi tío solo sonrió:

—Eso está bien. Necesitas un respiro de Bucky, después de todo.

Fruncí el ceño, tomando toda el agua de un solo trago. De repente, Bucky me hizo falta, y me sentí mal por no llamarle ni si quiera una vez en lo que llevaba aquí. ¿Si Bucky estuviese aquí, yo habría conocido a Tony? La respuesta estaba, pero me negaba aceptarla. Entonces mire a mi tío:

—Anthony… ¿Él vive solo? —pregunté, esperando cualquier respuesta menos una afirmativa.

—La verdad, no lo sé… —hizo una pausa, como meditando las palabras—Desde que vine a vivir aquí hace dos años, siempre ha sido él la única persona que he visto entrando y saliendo de ese edificio, la señorita Carter dice conocer a sus padres, pero nunca menciona el tema. Y el interior de la casa es un poco…

—¿Vacío?

—Iba a decir desordenado, pero da lo mismo…—de nuevo hizo una pausa. Y luego su cara se ilumino como si hubiera recordado algo muy alegre— ¿Van a algún lugar hoy?

—Me va a dar un tour por el lugar. —dije, simulando unas comillas con mis dedos.

Cuando los platos donde comimos el desayuno estuvieron limpios, escuché pisadas cerca de la puerta, seque mis manos rápidamente y me mire los jeans desgastados.

Tal vez debí vestirme mejor. No; si nos vamos a ver con frecuencia, era mejor que viera como era realmente.

—¿Listo? —preguntó.

—Si.

Caminamos por el sendero pedregoso, rodeando el muro de la pradera. Avanzábamos en silencio, en aparente calma, baje la mirada, esta vez estaba usando zapatos. La gravilla sonaba bajo nuestras pisadas en la tranquila mañana. Esperaba que Tony hablara pero, ¿Qué le diría yo?

No me di cuenta cuando la tierra se hacía levemente más fría, fue el llamado de Tony que me despertó de mi trance, habíamos caminado lo suficiente como para remontar la ladera oriental de una montaña. En medio de ese bosque, cuyos arboles transpiraban frescura, noté el sol asomándose entre las hojas.

—Creó…que es el momento de cumplir con nuestra cita para tomar café —dijo, abrió la mochila que llevaba en su espalda y saco un termo de acero inoxidable y una pequeña taza de lata.

—¿Cita? —me estremecí, pero no de frío.

Su sonrisa juguetona no se desvaneció mientras me servía una taza de un líquido oscuro y caliente.

—Bromeó, ¿ _Espresso_?

—Gracias —reí, y acepté la taza—. No me di cuenta cuando llegamos aquí.

—Sí, estabas un poco ido.

—¿Tu no tomas?

—Solo traje esa taza, supongo que habrá que compartir —dijo—, te juro que no tengo enfermedades.

Bebí un sorbo de café. No era muy fanático, pero en ese momento sabia delicioso.

—¿Tendré que esperarte mucho tiempo? Yo también quiero un poco de café.

Le tendí la taza de mala gana y sus dedos rozaron los míos. El contacto fue como una llamarada. Cuando sus labios tocaron el metal, me estremecí, como si hubiera tocado los míos. ¿Es eso lo que sentiría si mis labios tocaran los suyos? "¡Basta!" grito la parte más racional de mi mente. "Tú no estás aquí para eso. Después de todo te gustan la chicas pelirrojas"

Retome mis recuerdos sobre Natasha, la chica que se sentaba a mi lado en geometría. Ella era linda, tenía unos ojos grandes y verdes, bastante expresivos, unos labios rosados, y un hermoso cabello en ondas que caían sobre sus hombros. Cada vez que la observaba quería dibujarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Steve? —preguntó Tony, se inclinó hacia mi poniendo un dedo en mi frente y deslizándolo hacia la punta de mi nariz.

La zona por donde su dedo paso, cosquilleaba y cerré los ojos apartándome, no quería sonrójame nuevamente ¿Qué tal que me viera?

—Estoy bien —contesté.

Tony sorbió el _espresso_ desviando la mirada.

Seguimos caminando, Tony hablo de las montañas, y de que corría el rumor de que allí había desaparecido una gran cantidad de gente como para ser ignorada. El caso más famoso fue el de una niña hija de un profesor de la escuela primaria de Vanmouth, a la cual nunca encontraron, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, temblé de temor al pensar en eso. ¿Qué pasaría si mi tío desapareciera? ¿Si no volviera a ver a la señorita Spencer o a la señorita Carter? ¿Si no volviéramos a saber de Robert? Y si…Agite la cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos negativos y seguí a Tony colina abajo. También me mostro, cantidad de paisajes, y coincidíamos en buscar determinadas cosas: animales, sapos, alguna serpiente o insecto. Pero no vimos nada. También me hablo de los lugares donde se podía acampar:

—Aquí vienen muchos estudiantes de fotografía a practicar. Dicen que se toman lindas fotos desde la cima—dijo.

Tony no sabía el nombre de aquella montaña, pero conocía el resto.

—¿Te gusta el paisajismo?

Me removí inquieto por la pregunta.

—Yo, hago más que todo retratos pero…—mire mi alrededor, esperando algo o a alguien, no sé por qué— pero quiero aprender a hacer más cosas.

Regresábamos por el camino pedregoso, hablando acerca de cómo era mi vida en Brooklyn, yo no tenía mucho que decir, pero Tony me escuchaba atentamente y no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Cuando llegamos a los edificios ya era medio día. Finalmente, después de haber estado en silencio un momento, Tony dijo:

—Espera aquí.

Y me quede parado en el porche de su casa. No quería ver el interior de esa residencia, por alguna razón me hacía sentir triste. Sentí pisadas, y cuando me gire tenía a Tony frente a mí, en su mano me mostraba la memoria USB de la que me había hablado.

—Espero que esta vez, tengas tu celular cargado.

Cuando tuve aquel pedazo de metal en mi mano y deseé responder, Tony se había dado la vuelta y había cerrado la puerta. Fruncí el ceño, me cerró la puerta en la cara. Pensé y pensé, y lo único que me llego fue el: Es un poco raro, de mi tío.

Esa noche casi no dormí. Mis sueños eran caóticos; algunos provocadores: Los dedos de alguien rozándome la piel de la cara, unos labios junto a los míos…y después una visión. Me quede estático, parado en medio de una sala, esa no era mi casa ni la casa de mi tío. El lugar se veía vacío y triste:

—¿Cómo están tus queridos padres? —preguntó la voz de una mujer mayor a lo lejos.

—Han desaparecido —respondió una vocecita infantil—. No he visto a ninguno de los dos desde ayer. Estoy solo.

—Dile a tu madre que hemos encontrado los poemas de los que habíamos hablado. Parecía muy interesada cuando Peggy sacó el tema.

—Se ha esfumado —dijo la voz infantil—, igual que mi padre.

—Me temo que mañana no vamos a estar en casa, cielo —comentó una voz femenina distinta a la anterior—. Pasaremos la noche con la sobrina de Wanda en Oklahoma

Vi a un niño parado en mitad de la sala, de espaldas. A media noche. Totalmente solo en medio de la oscuridad, aquel niño rompió a llorar. En la casa desierta no se oía más que su llanto. Oí los alaridos del niño…y entonces se convirtieron en los míos.

Cuando se hizo de día me estremecí, agotado. Me refugie en mi habitación, me oculté bajo las almohadas y las mantas, y allí, atrincherado, me oculte hasta que alguien llamo a mi puerta. Le eche un vistazo al reloj de mi celular: iba a ser la una de la tarde.

—¿Tío?

Mike entró en la habitación. Tenía los puños apretados.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró, asomándose por encima del muro de sabanas y almohadas.

—No dormí bien.

De pronto mi tío no podía mirarme a los ojos. Traía el teléfono inalámbrico en su mano izquierda.

—Para ti —el tono cauteloso de su voz hizo que me sentara en el borde de la cama.

Era Bucky. Quería contarle sobre Tony, la tarde con él conociendo Vanmouth, y sobre su extraña casa. Pero al final le dije que todo iba normal, aburrido. Cuando finalice la llamada, sentí que de repente el aire estaba más frio.

Baje las escaleras, notando en la puerta a la señorita Carter y a la señorita Spencer, llorando mientras mi tío trataba de consolarlas. Me mantuve al margen, en la cocina, escuchando los susurros sin entender su significado. Clavé la vista en el suelo hasta que escuche los pasos de mi tío por el pasillo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunté, sintiéndome nervioso de repente.

A Mike le temblaban las manos. Eso no era algo bueno.

—Robert está muerto.


	5. Chapter 5

Los días siguientes fueron muy grises. Pesados, abrumadores. Me sentía angustiado ya que, después de recibir la noticia y asistir a la misa donde rindieron homenaje a Robert. Tony no aparecía, era como si se hubiese esfumado junto a la vida de ese extraño pero agradable hombre.

No volvió a llover. Pero la niebla rodeaba la casa y no te dejaba ver nada que estuviese más allá de veinte pasos. La niebla se cernía como la ceguera en torno a la casa. En la niebla había un mundo poblado de fantasmas. ¿Estaría allí el peligro?, pregunte para mis adentros. Parecía emocionante, no algo malo, sino todo lo contrario, pero mirando a Tony, ¿para él si sería peligroso? Jamás podría interpretar la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

La niebla empañaba los faros y ventanas de los coches que circulaban por la calle.

Estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche, mirándome las manos, jugando con una pequeña piedra entre ellas, dándole vueltas. Aquella tarde era especialmente aburrida sin nadie alrededor con quien hablar. Distinguí una figura, aproximándose a lo lejos.

Se estaba acercando y me puse tenso. Tenía una constitución delgada y gran estatura.

Sentí en mi mano izquierda la piedra fina y suave que había estado a punto de lanzar lo más lejos posible. Pensé en lanzarla contra la figura, porqué parecía muy sospechosa.

—Solo da un poco de miedo –dije, en voz baja—, por toda esa niebla.

Era verdad. Cuando la figura se hizo visible, observe con alivio que no se trataba de nada aterrador, sino de alguien con una apariencia un poco llamativa.

Aquel hombre. Era alto, de cuerpo esbelto y piel pálida. Lo que más me llamo mi atención fue su cabello oscuro y sus profundos e intimidantes ojos verdes. Iba trajeado y llevaba puesta una gabardina negra junto a una bufanda tejida color pasto.

Se quedó de pie un momento, tosiendo suavemente en un pañuelo blanco.

─¿Cómo está usted? –dijo finalmente, aquel saludo me incomodo un poco.

─Bien, gracias –conteste.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada y deseé tener a mi tío allí, o a la señorita Spencer para que hablara por mí. Se escuchó un ruido parecido al de un pájaro enfadado.

─Soy Loki Laufeyson, vine a hacerle unas preguntas a la señora Carter.

Estaba a punto de decirle que la casa que buscaba era la de al lado. Pero cuando mire de soslayo, la señorita Carter, se aproximaba con una bandeja en sus manos.

Estaba envuelta en una chaqueta de lana, de forma que parecía más pequeña que de costumbre. Llevaba gafas de cristales gruesos que le agrandaban mucho los ojos.

—¿Necesito algo?—preguntó, aproximándose al hombre, me alegre internamente de ya no tener que hablar con él.

—Es sobre su vecino Robert—dijo él. La señorita Carter, parecía conocer las intenciones del hombre.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela: primero sobre un hombro y luego sobre el otro, escudriñando la niebla como si pensase que alguien podía estar escuchando.

—Espere un momento, por favor—susurró. A continuación, su mirada se detuvo en mí, en una petición muda de que la siguiera.

Camine junto a ella, notando que a donde nos dirigíamos era a la casa de Tony. Nos detuvimos delante de su puerta y la señorita me pidió que tocara tres veces.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Steve?

Yo le dije que sí. Sostuve la bandeja que la señorita Carter llevaba en sus manos y de un pequeño monedero de cuero saco un par de llaves oxidadas que me hicieron dudar de si con eso lograría abrir la puerta. Contrario a lo que creí, la puerta se abrió.

—Tony debe estar en su cuarto…o en el taller—comentó la señorita Carter—.En cualquiera de los casos, ese niño seguramente no ha comido nada, ¿puedes asegurarte que se coma este estofado por mí?.

—Está bien—contesté, apretando la bandeja en mis manos.

—Gracias, Steve—respondió la señorita Carter—.Iré a hablar con aquel hombre, si ocurre algo no duden en buscarme.

La señorita Carter se dio la vuelta, envuelta en una bruma gris, sin perder de vista la casa. Yo tenía esa puerta abierta, de par a par, invitándome a una aventura tenebrosa. No lo quise admitir hasta ahora, pero la casa de Tony daba miedo. Por culpa de la niebla que no dejaba entrar la luz en esa casa, el interior parecía más frio y ruin a la última vez que lo mire de cerca.

La casa estaba vacía. Lo supe en el momento en que entré. Solamente el tictac de un reloj en la cocina desafiaba el silencio. El temor se apoderó de mí, desconfiado de si Tony estaba ahí o no. ¿Era así todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo podía ese chico vivir en semejante silencio?

Cerré la puerta, en disposición de caminar por aquel corredor, el piso crujía con mis pasos. Me dirigí lentamente a la cocina. Había una nota en el refrigerador:

 _Fuimos a una conferencia, volvemos en la noche._

 _Peggy te preparo fideos con carne._

 _Por favor come._

 _Te queremos._

Resoplé con tristeza, algo había pasado dentro de esa casa que no se había resuelto, toda esa bruma me asfixiaba. Parecía que últimamente todas las cosas apuntaban a algo que no sabía cómo descifrar.

Salí de la cocina sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía saber dónde estaba el cuarto de Tony o el taller? Me quité mi abrigo y lo dejé sobre un asiento de los que había en el mesón de la cocina, reposando la bandeja de la señorita Carter encima. No había otra opción, tenía que buscarlo. Subí las escaleras, encontrando un montoncito de cajas apiladas en una esquina, aquello me inquieto. En cada rincón de esa casa, existían cajas de variados tamaños aglomeradas desordenadamente. Continúe por otro pasillo, con cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado, tres de ellas cerradas con llave. Me detuve en la que estaba entre abierta, escasamente adornada con una escritorio y una silla, al lado un estante lleno de libros y una alfombra roja, aquel cuarto resaltaba con la monocromía del resto de la casa, pero la pared fue la dueña de mi atención. Exhibían un amplio grupo de óleos grandes, alegres y llamativos pintados con suma delicadeza. Cuadros cargados de emoción desbordada, llenos de gente riéndose que saltaba, daba vueltas y cantaba. Toque una de las pinturas para sentir las pinceladas y tratar de absorber algo de su calidez.

El cuarto era fresco y lleno de sombras. Los reflejos de luz en el techo, que veía a través de la ventana, se parecían a la luz jugando en el agua y los colores pálidos recordaban los mundos bajo el mar. Tal vez encontraría algo de paz allí, pero tenía que buscar a Tony.

Escuche pasos bajando las escaleras, y me imagine que sería él. Esperando verlo en la cocina, quise salir del cuarto, para cuando me di media vuelta él estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

Tenía la mirada ensombrecida, bordeada por unas leves ojeras rojizas, y nariz sonrojada. Había estado llorando y sino, quizás era un resfriado, se podía interpretar de las dos formas, pero no quise dar un veredicto porqué eso sería entrometerme y ya había hecho suficiente. Una voz en mi interior me dijo que hiciera algo, que actuara, que no dejara las cosas así…

—Pareces un gato—dijo Tony, acercándose a paso lento.

¿Yo? ¿Un gato? Pero si el que llegaba de la nada, y tan tranquilamente era él. Resoplé enojado antes de mirarle a la cara, se veía pálido y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

—La señorita Carter…

—Hizo una de sus recetas, estoy seguro que no es estofado, lo sé… ¿Por qué insiste si sabe que no quiero?

Tony bajo las escaleras, yo le seguía en silencio. Escuchando solo nuestras pisadas resonando en el eco de la oscura casa, Tony camino a la cocina oprimiendo el interruptor que encendía las luces de la sala y las del comedor. Pero estas no alumbraban mucho, eran de luz amarillenta y titilante, irritaban mis ojos.

Tony se sentó en un taburete, mirando fijamente la bandeja envuelta en aluminio sobre el mesón. Entonces parpadeo un par de veces y decidió estirarse. Sus dedos agarraron el aluminio. Lo miró con poco interés

—Esto es absurdo —dijo en voz baja. Sus dedos apretaron el papel en rechazo.

El pelo le caía sobre los ojos, y nuca. Nuevamente tuve que desechar la idea de querer acariciar. A Tony no le gustaba lo que había hecho la señorita Carter, era claro.

—Es un guiso de patatas y puerros aderezado con estragón y queso gruyer fundido — se quejó.

Yo suspiré, era como escuchar las quejas de un niño malcriado en ese momento. Tony se dirigió al congelador y sacó patatas fritas precocinadas y una mini pizza para hornear en el microondas.

—Sabe muy bien que no me gustan esas recetas — dijo mientras su cena giraba y los numeritos rojos del microondas descendían hasta el cero.

—Si las probases, a lo mejor te gustarían —sugerí, pero Tony hizo un gesto negativo.

Charle con él un rato, mientras él se comía esa molesta pizza de microondas. Siempre odie la comida precocinada, y se lo hice saber.

—Como buen amigo que eres, deberías convencer a Mike para que me haga una hamburguesa todos los días. —comentó sin tapujo alguno.

—Ya quisieras, eso no es comida de verdad—dije— ¿Te alimentas así todos los días?

—Si —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora ¿Qué hago con ese feo guiso de patatas? A nadie le gusta ¿Quieres?

Negué con la cabeza, aquel guiso se veía muy sospechoso como para ser comestible.

—Ha Robert le hubiera gustado…—al decir eso, la mirada de Tony se apagó. Pensé que iba a llorar, en cambio se metió otro trozo de pizza a la boca.

Mi estómago se revolvió, no quería verlo así. Suponía que las personas en ese tipo de circunstancias no querían hablar de lo sucedido. Pero esa voz en mi cabeza no dejaba de decirme que hiciera algo, que no me quedara de brazos cruzados.

—¿No entiendo lo que paso? ¿Robert se sui…?

—No se suicidó, aquel hombre estaba demasiado obsesionado con su escultura como para morir sin terminarla—dijo Tony, rápidamente metiéndose otro bocado a la boca—. Robert era solo un viejo pescador que soñaba con ser alfarero, y crear su escultura. Era tan simpático, como raro ¿Siempre me pregunte qué tipo de tierra tenía su huerta como para que sus verduras olieran tan extraño?

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios desapareció tan rápido como llego.

—¿Será…asesinato? —me estremecí al decir eso.

Tony me miro curioso, antes de posar sus ojos nuevamente en la pizza.

—No lo sé, lo encontraron a la orilla de la carretera principal…—hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza— De todas formas, la policía está investigando el caso.

Tony tenia los hombros tensos, parecía preocupado por algo y sus ojos se veían demasiado cansados. En el borde de la comisura de su labio había migajas de pizza; en aquel momento no pude contenerme. Acerque mi pulgar acariciando todo su labio inferior y quitando las migajas en el camino.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y remolinos de calor me recorrieron el cuerpo. Era una sensación conocida y a la vez extraña, aquel labio era suave al tacto, como el resto de su mejilla. En aquel instante, no existía Vanmouth, ni mi tío, ni el verano, ni el pescado, solo estábamos yo y ese chico, cuya piel deseaba tocar, con mi manos. Acerque mi labios, sentía su aliento sobre el mío, quería probar el sabor de su boca.

No pude besarlo esa noche, porque tres toques en la puerta nos separaron

—¡Eh, Steve! —El grito de mi tío me lleno de frustración.

Tony me miro, con eso brillantes ojos suyos que me hicieron sentir pequeño. ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Tony se levantó de su asiento, actuando con naturalidad, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Ah, hola! —lo saludó.

La bruma apenas me permitía distinguir a mi tío. Estaba envuelto en una gruesa chaqueta negra.

—¡Steve, esta noche y mañana vas a estar solo! —gritó mi tío desde la puerta.

—¿Qué? —me aproxime velozmente hasta la puerta.

—Mi jefe me llamo, me necesita en Concord. En cualquier caso, ya les dije a la señorita Spencer y a la señorita Carter para que te quedes en su casa.

Abrí la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero Tony no me dejo hablar.

—Mike, no te recomiendo que dejes a tu sobrino con esas mujeres, no saldrá virgen si se queda una noche haya adentro.

Mi tío abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada, antes de darle palmadas en el hombro a un Tony sonriente.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar a un adolescente solo en una casa, después de todo.

—Oh vamos, Mike. Se te olvida que también sirvo de niñera.

En ese momento los quise golpear a ambos. Al final Tony consiguió lo que quería (sea lo que sea) convenció a mi tío de que me dejara quedar en su casa. No podía soportarlo, estaba incomodo por lo que había pasado en el comedor. Solo quería irme y no verlo hasta que aquello quedara en el olvido. Y ahora él estaba despidiéndose de mi tío, quien se daba la vuelta, ya para irse.

Tony cerró la puerta y se giró. Me tomó la cara con las manos y sus labios casi rozaron los míos. Me estremecí y, al mirarlo a los ojos y sentir su cálido aliento en mi piel, sabía que deseaba lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo, pasó algo que no me espere: Tony se abrazó a mí, suspirando en mi cuello y haciéndome temblar. Se empinaba en puntas de pies y reía demasiado cerca de mi oreja

—No quisiera ponerte en peligro, Steve, jamás.


	6. Chapter 6

Siempre me considere una persona intuitiva. Acostumbrado siempre a tener la razón en mi hipótesis sobre algo o alguien; nunca me vi contrariado, pocas veces algo rompió mis expectativas. Eso, hasta que conocí a Tony.

Aquella noche, cuando me imagine que la atmosfera incomoda entre los dos nunca se iba a despejar, cuando creí que después de aquel acercamiento no íbamos a volver a ser los mismos, Tony me llevo a su taller. Este quedaba en el último piso de la casa, detrás de una puerta roja. Allí vi un montón de colores, Tony tenía desde probetas, balanzas y microscopios, hasta un enorme telescopio, varias cámaras con lentes de alta resolución y un brazo robótico que se movía de aquí allá con torpeza. En el fondo un ventanal que dejaba ver la montaña y todo el horizonte, un amanecer seria hermoso desde ahí. Sobre una mesa rodeado de pequeñas piezas mecánicas y envuelto por una sabana, estaba la obsesión de Tony, algo similar a lo que una vez quiso Robert. Tony dijo:

"Se llamara Jarvis, aún no lo termino, pero cuando esté listo te lo mostrare."

No dormimos en toda la noche. Tony hablaba de su proyecto, que lo que él quería era crear un autómata, que fuera eficiente y totalmente funcional, sin necesidad de darle ordenes o recargarlo. Él me decía todo lo que sabía de mecánica y física; yo a pesar de no entenderle, escuchaba todo lo que decía. Por qué no dejaban de gustarme su sonrisa, y ese brillo en sus ojos tan cálido, tan perfecto.

Aquella tarde fue extraordinariamente tranquila. Terminamos cayendo del sueño en mitad del taller, él recostando su espalda contra la pared y yo en el sofá al otro extremo del cuarto.

Esos días de verano fueron maravillosos. La señorita Spencer y la señorita Carter hablaban mucho sobre la necesidad de que lloviera, pero el pasto asoleado a mí me parecía bien, siempre y cuando caminara sobre el con Tony. Pero me sentía mal acerca de Bucky; traidor, supongo que esa era la palabra, porque en mi interior planeaba no regresar a Brooklyn en largo tiempo. Estar con Tony me llenaba de vida, me motivaba. Había empezado a cambiar, había vuelto al lápiz y al papel. Tony siempre estaba ahí, observando calladamente, sugiriéndome nuevas ideas, pequeñas cosas significativas. Había retratado a Sunny, Tony la tuvo en su regazo posando para mí. Por mi cabeza paso la fugaz idea de retratarlo a él también. ¿Cómo podía alejarme ahora de alguien que me ayudo a reencontrarme?

Finalmente le hable a Bucky sobre Tony, muy someramente le comente sobre como lo había conocido y solamente dije: "Tony y yo somos muy cercanos. Nunca hubiera creído conocer a alguien así en este pueblo"

La respuesta de Bucky, fue algo como: "Hay muchas cosas que no estás diciendo. Pareces enamorado del chico".

Toda la tarde reflexione sobre esa afirmación. En su momento le negué a Bucky cualquier tipo de sentimiento romántico. Poco antes del anochecer, fui a caminar solo a través del sendero pedregoso, alejándome de la pradera y de vuelta a través del bosque. Encontré el árbol que tan a menudo Tony y yo frecuentábamos para descansar después de largas caminatas.

El suave murmullo de los pájaros me era tan familiar como el latir de mi corazón. Me puse la mano en el pecho para verificar si mi corazón y aquel suave murmullo iban al mismo ritmo, y parecía que sí. Me pregunté acerca del día en que yo dejara este lugar, lo que seguramente ocurriría. ¿Si yo me iba, mi corazón sería capaz de latir al compás de ese murmullo?

Y después comencé a pensar sobre lo dicho por Bucky… "Pareces enamorado del chico". Durante un largo tiempo mire el pasto seco.

Bucky y yo habíamos hablado muchas veces acerca del amor, místico y lejano. Confesé mi creencia de enamorarse de la esencia y no del físico o el género. Bucky parecía no tener problemas con este concepto. Sentado bajo las ramas de ese árbol, tuve la vaga idea de que el amor no era algo mágico. Podría llegar poco a poco mientras uno exploraba los alrededores de un pozo o buscaba una serpiente en el jardín.

Parecía que lo tenía todo claro, el amor no era algo místico. Pero momentáneamente y como siempre, fue Tony el que rompió mis resoluciones:

—¿Pensando acerca de la vida, Stefan?

Miré por encima de mi cabeza. Sentado sobre una rama gruesa y cubierta de musgo, Tony observaba, altivo y soberano, igual que Sunny desde la ventana del taller. Sonreí y tomé una profunda bocanada de aire.

—¿Así que arriesgaste tu vida para subirte allá arriba? —pregunte, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos.

—Tengo años de práctica, ya no hay necesidad de temerle a una caída desde esta altura.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Me dicen Iron Man, después de todo—Tony se encogió de hombros.

Nos habíamos burlado de la poca inventiva del apodo. Nunca se lo podría decir a Bucky, pero sabía que era parte de mi pertenencia a este lugar, a Anthony Stark.

Él podría mudarse a Malibu la próxima semana. Yo podría no volver a verlo jamás. Podría casarme con Natasha y tener con ella dos hijos. Aun así una parte de mi seguiría perteneciéndole a Tony y una parte de él sería mía.

Tony bajo del árbol y sus pies aplastaron las hojas del suelo. Ambos regresamos a casa.

—Sara llamo—me dijo mi tío cuando pasaba por la sala. Estaba seguro de que quedaba algo por decir, pero me encaminé hacia mi cuarto— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien.

—Tal vez te moleste con lo que te voy a decir ¿Pero podrías regresarle las llamadas a Sara? Tú sabes cómo es de melodramática.

Yo asentí.

Era mi rutina. Todas las tardes hacia algo diferente con Anthony:

—Has estado leyendo demasiados comics, Tony—le dije una tarde cuando estábamos bañando al perro de los Sturrock.

Tony frotó con vehemencia el cuello de Hunter.

—Te lo juro, La señorita Spencer ronca como ogro—y se echó a reír, mientras su ropa y piernas terminaban curtidas de jabón, agua y pelo de animal.

Ya estaba oscureciendo aquella tarde cuando salimos a sentarnos en el balcón. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero en realidad sentía miedo, pesado y desconocido. Mi mundo, antes de Tony, era aburrido pero siempre seguro. Ahora se estaban acabando las vacaciones. "Queda poco tiempo", me recordó una vocecita en lo profundo de mi mente. Sentí que me helaba. Dos o tres casas más abajo, algunos niños jugaban al escondite. Podía oírlos gritar: "¡Un, dos, tres, salgo a buscar!". Un pájaro mezclaba su canto con el ruido de un camión transitando. De alguna manera tenía que decírselo. Estaba sentado en la baranda de madera maciza, balanceando sus sucios pies descalzos en el borde, conmigo sujetándolo cautamente de la camisa.

—Hey, Steve. Estás raro hoy —dijo

Me frote el cuello.

—No es algo raro, pero supongo que me gusta alguien...

Conmoción mezclada con alivio. Sus ojos estuvieron en los míos, y él sabía que me refería a su persona. Él rio, y yo respiré profundamente. El miedo, ahora con nombre propio crecía dentro de mí. De las risas de Tony no sabía que esperar, lo primero que me imagine seria que el bromeara acerca de eso. Pero nuevamente no fue el caso.

—Ya veo—murmuro.

Fue cuando escuchamos pasos por las escaleras. Tony soltó un bufido, se bajó y apoyo sus codos en la barra del balcón, y yo me quede ahí, con la cara ruborizada.

—¡Hey, Tony! —gritó mi tío—La señorita Carter te busca.

Tony asintió, dándome una mirada cómplice, bajo las escaleras.

El día siguiente a la mañana le dio por avanzar pesadamente. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en él. Inclusive le pedí a Mike que jugara una partida de ajedrez conmigo en la mesa de centro de la sala. Ganó por qué yo realmente no me esforcé.

—No estás muy atento hoy —me dijo—. Apuesto a que tienes tu mente puesta en alguna chica que conociste.

Le hice una mueca y me ofrecí a ayudarle a guardar el juego.

Finalmente me fui a mi cuarto a leer y pensé en marcar algunas páginas que podría compartir con Tony. Tal vez vendría más tarde cuando no hubiera encontrado nada mejor que hacer o, tal vez no volvería nunca más, ¿quién querría estar cerca de un extraño vecino que acaba de confesarse?

"Tony no es así" dijo la pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Yo quise creerle.

Mi tío estaba en la cocina preparando pastas para la comida.

—Pereces nervioso, Steve —comentó cuando deje caer el frasco de mostaza por tercera vez—. ¿Está pasando algo?

—No —negué con la cabeza, pero no mire cuando metí la cebolla sin pelarla en la olla de agua caliente.

Mi tío se movió rápido, y para que evitar más desastres me pidió que fuera a pedirle a la Señorita Spencer un poco de queso parmesano.

Cuando se acabó el almuerzo y los platos estuvieron lavados y en su sitio, no pude aguantar más.

—Creo que voy a trotar un rato —le dije a Mike—. Voy a bajar hasta la tienda. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No —mi tío subía las escaleras, iba a su despacho, supuse que tenía mucho trabajo—. Te recomiendo que dejes el ejercicio hasta que el sol se pongan o hasta mañana temprano. La señorita Spencer ha estado hablando de insolaciones.

—Entonces solamente voy a dar una vuelta por la pradera —dije y me precipite afuera antes de que mi tío protestara.

Camine cerca de la casa de Tony, seguramente estaría en su taller, trabajando en su autómata; totalmente solo. ¿Estaría escuchando música? ¿Qué tal si entraba a saludar? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué le diría después?

Finalmente me acerque a su puerta y toque un par de veces. Cuando él abrió la puerta como cinco minutos después, su sonrisa era la misma que había visto el día que lo conocí. "Que alegría ver al correcto y amable, Stefan en la puerta de mi casa", dijo.

Me convenció de ir al pueblo, pues él tenía que comprar comida y no quería ir solo. Fue un largo camino desde la pradera al supermercado. Tony no decía nada y yo tampoco. Me sentía un poco incómodo pero le sonreí, cuando el me miro. Sus ojos parecían ansiosos, estaba nervioso, y sostenía con duda una libreta entre sus manos.

—A Howard le gustaba la poesía, el escribía y me leía los poemas, preguntándome si eran buenos —dijo.

Miraba a Tony y me preguntaba qué podría significar todo eso. ¿Quién era Howard? ¿Un amigo? En el tiempo que estuve aquí nunca vi a Tony hablando con otros chicos. Parecía casi como si él pudiera leerme los pensamientos, por qué yo estaba pensando en su vida, en la existencia de sus padres; cuando de pronto dijo:

—Quiero contarte por qué, con 17 años, vivo solo —soltó eso como si lo tuviera que decir rápido o no decirlo.

Por alguna razón yo hice una tonta broma al respecto:

—Apuesto a que tus padres están encerrados en alguno de eso cuartos con llave.

Cuando él asintió, yo tragué saliva. Luego me miro con una mueca divertida.

—Es broma —dijo él—. Mis padres trabajaban mucho, un día simplemente no volvieron.

—De verdad lo siento.

Pensé que me iba a contar más sobre sus padres y contuve la respiración. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado viviendo solo? Yo recordé el sueño y que él había mencionado lo corto que era el tiempo. Y luego la muerte de Robert, y me paralice… ¿Estarían muertos? ¿Tony seria huérfano?

—¿Has sabido algo de ellos?¿Está todo bien ahora?

Ante mis estúpidas preguntas, Tony negó con la cabeza, y no dijo nada durante algunos segundos. Luego sonrió:

—No es mi tema favorito, Steve, pero alguno de estos días te contaré.

Le mire la cara detenidamente. Se veía saludable, alegre, pero había algo en la manera en que había dicho que estaba solo, como si sus padres nunca hubieran estado, como si no estuvieran por qué quisieron. Hubiera querido saber más pero no lo presioné.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la pradera, y tuve miedo de que se fuera para su casa.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos algo? —pregunté.

Entramos a la casa de mi tío y acabamos jugando monopolio con Mike. A Tony le fascinaba ese juego, y nos tomó ventaja rápidamente. Rio cuando tiró los dados y aterrizó en la mejor propiedad.

—Tengo mucha suerte —dijo él colocando casitas verdes en "Paseo Principal" y "Plaza del Parque".

Yo esperaba que en verdad la tuviera.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente salió el sol, Tony, mi tío y yo bajamos al pueblo para comprar la ropa escolar. Dejamos a Mike en la estación de ferrocarril: ese día iba nuevamente a Concord a visitar a algunas personas.

Me despedí de él agitando una mano. Nos dirigimos a unos grandes almacenes. Tony vio unos guantes rojos que le encantaron:

—Tienes que comprarlos, Steve. Están geniales.

Pero me negué, y elegí, en cambio, calcetines blancos, unos jeans negros, cuatro camisas grises y una bufanda azul oscura.

—Eres un anciano—afirmó Tony, cargando la bolsa donde iban las camisas.

No le hice caso. Tony se dedicó a pasear y a contemplar unas botas de cuero negro, bastante caras. Después volvió.

—¿Tony? Ah, aquí estás. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

—Me habían secuestrado unos extraterrestres —respondió—. Venían del espacio exterior con pistolas que lanzaban rayos, pero yo los he engañado poniéndome una peluca y hablando con acento extranjero, y he escapado.

Resople, apretando mis puños. Cuando le daba la gana salía con esos sarcasmos y evadía cualquier pregunta, eso me frustraba.

—Sí, como digas. ¿No vas a comprar nada?

—No.

—¿No?—pregunté.

Tony no contestó.

Cuando regresábamos a casa a pie, le pregunté:

—¿Qué hay detrás de las puertas de tu casa que están cerradas con llave?

—Nada, una serie de habitaciones vacías.

—Ah —fue todo lo que pude decir. Una parte de mi quería golpearme por preguntar eso tan de repente, pero la curiosidad me estaba torturando. Toda la vida de Tony se me hacía un enigma, que quería resolver para así tenerlo más cerca, estaba actuando entrometidamente y lo único que necesitaba era mantener las cosas en calma entre ambos.

Llegamos a casa de Tony a la hora de comer. Brillaba el sol, pero el día era frío. Inspeccioné el frigorífico y encontré tres paquetes de pizza para microondas y un pedazo de queso sobre el que crecía una sustancia verde. En la alacena sólo quedaba un mendrugo de pan.

—¿Esto fue lo que fuiste a comprar ayer? Sería mejor que cambiaras esos hábitos alimenticios tuyos, vas a morir de desnutricion—dije—. Voy a la tienda ¿Quieres venir?

—No —respondió.

—¡Tony! —rezongué, Tony salto en su puesto y me miro con ojos abiertos—¿Qué demonios tienes?

Echó un vistazo a un libro que estaba leyendo sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

—Steve, a veces pareces un abuelito… ¿no te cansas de actuar como abuelo? Juro por dios que tu mentalidad se parece a la de un señor de noventa años.

Negué con la cabeza y salí de la casa. Caminando lo más rápido posible a la tienda más cercana. Me sentía responsable, no quería dejar a Tony solo en esa casa, no después de imaginarme lo que pudo haber pasado con sus padres.

Compre dos libras de carne, un pan y una bolsa de manzanas, que sirvieron de almuerzo. Tras cepillarse los dientes, Tony y yo subimos al taller.

—Mike, me conto que el día que llegaste aquí, era tu cumpleaños, y que por eso no pudiste celebrarlo.

Tony sonreía con aire triunfante, camino a la mesa donde tenía todas sus herramientas y de su cajón, saco una caja.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Lo miré sorprendido. Encontrándome con un estuche de tubos de pintura de varios colores, y un pincel. Estaba feliz. Le agradecí continuamente a Tony, aunque él decía que no se lo merecía; incluso quise abrazarlo, pero me mantuve reacio a la idea de hacerlo sentir incomodo, así que guarde distancia.

Ambos salimos al porche. Nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada, Tony acariciando a Sunny en su regazo.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? —le pregunté.

Tony no se veía muy animado, estaba demasiado pensativo. Quizás era por aquel asunto de Robert, continuamente él se quedaba mirando cualquier parte y tenía que llamarlo varias veces para tener un poco de su atención. En verdad quería abrazarlo, quería consolarlo, él no se merecía eso. No quería verlo así.

—No hay nada nuevo… pero cuando tenía 10 años mis padres fueron trasladados a un hospital psiquiátrico—a Tony le empezó a temblar la voz—. Y allí se quedaron.

Entonces eso era. La extraña ambigüedad se fundió en el borde de mi estómago. Sus padres no estaban muertos, ni eran parte de la larga lista de desaparecidos del pueblo. La gente no se muere de estar loca, quizás si desaparezca, pero ese no era el caso. "Loco", la palabra se repetía en mi mente, ¿qué fue lo que obligo a los padres de Tony a cambiar? Ellos no fueron siempre así o ¿sí?

—Seguro que no conoces a muchos hijos de chiflados ¿cierto? —preguntó, tratando de bromear. Con esa sonrisa en su rostro que parecía no querer tomarse nada en serio.

Me tocaba hablar.

—No, eres el primero, Tony.

Él rió, y yo respiré profundamente. Justo en ese momento Mike me llamó. Me paré enfrente de Tony y le toqué el hombro, por un segundo vi sus ojos llenos de agónica tristeza.

—Nos vemos mañana —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Una vez adentro subí las escaleras. "Estoy muy cansado", le dije a mi tío. No estaba realmente cansado, pero necesitaba estar solo.

"Chiflados", la palabra se enredaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. La empecé a odiar. No quería pensar en la familia de Tony de esa manera, no quería pensar en Tony como un simple chico desadaptado a causa de sus padres. Él no era eso. Quise llorar, por él, por un niño en una casa rodeado solo de cajas. Fue hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente alterado, que el cansancio me abordó y pude dormir.

Mike me despertó con un golpecito en el hombro. Ya había amanecido.

—Steve ¿Estas bien? —puso la mano sobre mi frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

—Solo fue un sueño —dije, no tenía ningún deseo de dormir. Cuando la luz del día llegó, me vestí y me dirigí a donde Tony, recogiendo pequeñas piedritas del camino para tirarlas contra la ventana del taller de Tony. Descorrió el marco las cortinas y alzó la mano para indicarme que esperara.

—Caminemos —dijo.

La mañana parecía inusualmente bella, toda dorada y nueva, cuando nos dirigimos hacia el puerto, deseé que solamente estuviéramos vagando por ahí, y que ninguna discusión importante nos esperara. Yo solo quería seguir viendo a Tony, sin recordar aquel sueño caótico.

El puerto no era precisamente un escenario turístico. El agua era azul, fría y a veces sin la debida iluminación, parecía negra. Aparentando que te podía tragar con su indiferente calma.

—Cuando era niño, y pasaba las vacaciones aquí —le dije—, casi todos los días mi tío me traía a pescar.

—¿Estuviste aquí antes?

—Sí, con mi madre —dije con calma—. Mike y mi madre crecieron juntos aquí, luego se mudaron a Nueva York, pero hace dos años Mike decidió volver.

—Oh—Tony saltó sobre una gran piedra que estaba a la orilla del agua— ¿Por qué nunca te vi?

Me pregunte lo mismo que Tony. Él se apartó del agua y caminamos juntos por toda la orilla, pasando por encima del camino de piedras calientes por el sol. Sabía que Tony esta vez no llevaba zapatos, y mis pies comenzaron a arder como si fueran los suyos. Cuando él dijo que se había cansado de caminar, nos sentamos sobre una banca de madera ruñida por el agua. Allí, él habló.

—Dicen que tienen esquizofrenia. Numero uno —paró y levantó un dedo—, no quiero tu lastima, no soy un niño desamparado, tengo una gran herencia y un futuro brillante así que ni se te ocurra sentir una pizca de lastima por mí. Y dos —y agrego un segundo dedo—, no te atrevas a tratarme diferente…—hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros—. No te sientas raro conmigo, soy normal…en lo posible.

—Está bien —dije sonriendo, dándole seguridad a mis palabras. Él tomó mucho aire y me di cuenta que iba a continuar, diciendo algo que aunque lo ocultara muy bien, sin duda seguía doliendo y lo entendía. Entendía todo eso, a pesar de nunca haber vivido algo así.

—Empezó con mi madre…cuando yo tenía 8 años, no recuerdo muy bien—dijo—. Mi madre oía voces.

—¿Voces?

—Bueno, en realidad ella me decía que era una voz. De un hombre, que vivió en 1945, y era pintor. Según ella se llamaba Gregory.

—¿Gregory?

—Los cuadros que viste colgados, son de su autoría, o eso se supone —tarareo un poco—. Nunca fue famoso, porqué murió muy joven —la voz de Tony se detuvo con emoción, y sus ojos miraron con tristeza—. Hubo muchas peleas entre mis padres, principalmente por qué Howard no se creía lo de Gregory.

—¿Entonces ella sentía que le hablaban?

Tony estaba quieto mirándose las manos.

—Mi madre no lo sentía, ella lo escuchaba —me contó entonces como Gregory había llegado hasta el a los ocho años—. Mis padres tenían…no, tienen una enorme fortuna. Stark Industries es una multinacional dirigida a la investigación en campos de medicina y energías alternativas y renovables. ¿Has oído de la piel artificial para quemaduras?

—Si.

—Howard la invento…

Empecé a respirar más rápido. Me lo imagine; Tony siempre parecía de un carisma tan inalcanzable y aun así estaba ahí, contándome todo.

—Compramos este conjunto cerrado, iban a remodelarlo por completo, hacerlo de cierto modo, más exclusivo. Pero mama dijo que eso sería después, ella quería disfrutar un poco de una vida sencilla. La vida en Nueva York era muy estresante, y aquí nadie nos conocía. Podía ir caminando a la escuela sin sufrir el acoso de un paparazzi —cerró los ojos por un minuto y se pasó lo dedos por el cabello—. Fue cuando desapareció Pepper que todo cambio.

—¿Pepper?

—Mi prima, sobrina de mi madre. Ella tenía seis años, pasaba las vacaciones con nosotros cada verano. Una tarde fuimos al bosque aun cuando se nos dijo que no fuéramos. Jugamos a las escondidas. Al anochecer, yo seguía sin encontrarla.

—Tony…

—Mi mamá lloraba mucho. Me atribuí toda la culpa, y Howard emprendió jornadas de búsqueda con más personas durante varios días. Un doctor dijo que tal vez por todo ese estrés, mi madre empezó a oír las voces.

—Como un amigo imaginario…—dije. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No te encierran en un hospital psiquiátrico por tener un amigo imaginario, Steve, y menos si eres un adulto. Otro médico dice que la esquizofrenia no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pasa. Todo es causa de los problemas químicos del cerebro.

Me miró como si fuera mi turno para hablar, nervioso pregunté:

—¿Qué paso con tu prima?

—La encontraron ahogada en el pozo…

Me estremecí recordando la tapa de madera maciza sobre los ladrillos del pozo.

—Puedo contarte exactamente cómo fue que Howard empezó a cambiar. Una tarde que el decidió remodelar el sótano, encontró lo cuadros de ese tal Gregory, mi madre los colgó en su estudio y después de lo de Pepper, él decía que la gente en las pinturas se movían.

—¿Él también escuchaba voces? —y me miré los zapatos.

Tony negó.

—El decía que las personas en esos cuadros eran reales y desaparecían —Tony se detuvo, respirando irregularmente, parecía tratar de calmar algo en su interior—. Me dijo una vez que la causa de la muerte de Pepper estaba ahí, pero apenas tenía 8 años, yo no entendía nada. Incluso ahora sigo sin entender.

—¿Tu alguna vez escuchaste o viste algo? —pregunté.

Tony negó otra vez.

—Estuve tardes enteras mirando fijamente esos cuadros, nunca vi nada. En las noches me quedaba en silencio esperando escuchar esa voz, pero nunca paso —dijo—. Entonces deje de salir a jugar y de hablar con mis amigos. Mis padres no dejaban de trabajar a pesar de verse tan perturbados.

—Tony, debiste sentirte muy solo —dije. Luego me sentí incomodo—. ¡Qué tontería dije! Perdóname, Tony —él ni siquiera parecía oírme. Estuvo pensando un rato y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en mí, haciéndome estremecer.

—Steve —dijo muy lentamente—, hay algo que no puedo entender.

Había muchas cosas que yo tampoco entendía, pero no lo mencione.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. Cuéntame.

—Según Howard, la gente desaparecía en los cuadros, a la vez también desaparecían personas en la vida real. Yo nunca vi ningún cambio en las pinturas. Steve, ¿no lo ves? ¿Si todo era imaginación de mis padres, por qué la gente desaparecía? ¿Qué era lo que oía mi madre, que le asustaba tanto?

Mis manos se apretaron en puños temblorosos de temor.

—Eso es cierto. Tus padres debieron tener sus sospechas —respire co angustia—. ¿Crees que de verdad estén enfermos?

—No es posible, ¿verdad? Que los dos hayan enfermado al mismo tiempo, no me lo creo —Tony paró de hablar y se miró de nuevo las manos—. Tengo miedo, Steve. No quiero despertar y no encontrar a nadie, ni a Mike, ni a la señorita Carter, incluso a ti…no lo soportaría —se quedó callado, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí—. Cuando cumplí 10 años, esa noche la policía toco a la puerta, todos pensaron que mis padres habían cometido un crimen. Lo siguiente que supe fue que se los llevaron al hospital psiquiátrico de Los Ángeles. Pasaron los días y empecé a detestar esa casa. Empaque todas las cosas de mis padres, absolutamente todas, en cajas y luego cerré sus cuartos con llave; menos es estudio.

Deseando haber podido estar cerca en ese momento, deseando haber podido sostener su mano, rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y lo acerque a mí, queriendo aliviar la frialdad de su cuerpo, y me mordí el labio, él rio suavemente frotándose contra mi hombro.

—A veces me gritaban, que yo estaban más loco que mis padres —hizo una pausa y se miró los pies—. Solo deseo cumplir rápido los 18 años, y obtener mi herencia, quizás irme a vivir Nueva York o a California y olvidar todo esto. Deshacerme de esos cuadros.


	8. Chapter 8

Los días preocupados con Tony se escabulleron de la misma manera en que Sunny, se escabullía saltando de la ventana de la cocina al patio. La conciencia me pesaba como un manto oscuro que no podía quitarme. A veces, recordar que lo traía puesto hacia que mi trato con Tony fuera diferente, y en seguida me arrepentía, porque Tony lo notaba y se apartaba; yo no quería eso, deseaba permanecer cercano, ser alguien que aliviara ese oscuro suceso.

No volvimos a hablar de sus padres, ni de las desapariciones, ni de Robert. Nos reíamos y nos divertíamos, pero el asunto siempre pendía entre los dos. Unas cuantas veces murmuré: "Todo irá bien", Tony asentía y yo le apretaba la mano, esperando que aquel manto oscuro que me envolvía me dejara brindarle la confianza que el necesitaba.

El comienzo de clases estaba cerca, y nos permitió olvidarnos un poco de eso. Solo un par de días después de lo que dijo Tony, recibí la llamada de Bucky, un signo certero de que la secundaria estaba por empezar.

—Solo quiero confirmar que seguimos siendo amigos —dijo.

—¿Has comprado tu ropa para clases? —le pregunté cuando me llamó por teléfono.

—Nah —dijo—, no voy a comprar nada. Tal vez en mitad de año lo considere. ¿Cómo va la vida en el lado oscuro de la luz?

Yo rodé los ojos y sonreí.

—Bastante entretenida, supongo —inmediatamente dije eso me arrepentí.

—Otra vez andas con secretismos Luke, ¿Qué hiciste?

Eso último lo ignore, en un acto casi impulsivo. No quería mezclar la existencia de Bucky con la de Tony, no quería compartir la amistad de Tony con mi mejor amigo y me sentí terrible por eso. "¡Traidor!" gritaba una voz en lo profundo de mi cabeza.

Esa tarde le conté a Tony acerca de Bucky. Estábamos sentados en el porche delantero de mi casa y teníamos la ropa empapada. Tony me acababa de empujar bajo el chorro que salía de la llave del patio de la señorita Spencer y la señorita Carter. Después yo lo empujé y los dos acabamos mojados y frescos. Cuando acabo la risa, comencé a explicarle de Bucky.

—Tu amigo Bucky me recuerda a Rhodey —dijo.

—¿Si? —pregunté

—Sí. Aunque Rhodey, tiene el humor de una chica en sus días.

Tony retorció su camiseta para escurrir el agua mientras reía entre dientes.

—Quizás lo conozcas cuando entremos a clases, aunque dudo que vuelva de Minnesota.

El agua me caía del pelo por la frente hacia los ojos. Estiré la mano para limpiármela, pero la mano de Tony se me adelantó. Sus dedos me rozaron la piel, y tuve que forzarme a respirar normalmente. Me olvide de Bucky.

Justo en ese momento, Mike salió dando tumbos por la puerta.

—¡Ajá! ¿Ustedes dos se estaban besando o algo por el estilo? —dijo, soltando una sonora carcajada.

Yo alargué mi mano para agarrar la pierna de Mike, quien seguía riendo, logró huir brincando del porche y caminando entre los rociadores. Me sentí incómodo y busqué en mi mente algo que decirle a Tony.

—¿No te hacen falta tus amigos? —pregunté.

Él asintió.

—Solo una persona me ha hecho real falta.

—Apuesto a que es una chica —dije y me volví a sentir incómodo.

—¿Me estás preguntando si tengo novia? —dijo, mirándome con esos ojos chispeantes y esa sonrisa que daba entrada a malentendidos.

—¿La tienes? —de verdad intentaba que mi voz sonara normal, como si no me importara, pero el rubor en mis mejillas me puso en evidencia.

Tony sonrió, sonrojándome más.

—No la necesito.

No dije nada, Tony estiro sus dedos y los envolvió con los míos. A lo lejos escuche la característica carcajada de mi tío mientras hablaba animadamente con la señorita Spencer a lo lejos. Por alguna razón, aquella risa se me hizo bastante contagiosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Dos cosas importantes pasaron ese día: al fin llovía. Sin truenos, ni rayos o neblina, solo lluvia continúa y tibia.

La señorita Spencer y la señorita Carter ni siquiera corrieron a entrar la ropa que estaba colgada en las cuerdas. Reían paradas en el porche.

Fue entonces donde lo segundo ocurrió, donde no pude contenerme y termine sellando los labios de un Tony que no dejaba de hablar con los míos. No recuerdo haber sentido alguna sensación especial, pero si recuerdo la cara sonrojada y su risa nerviosa, diciendo que ese era el beso más torpe que había recibido en su vida.

El colegio empezó solo dos días después del beso. Nunca me pareció que el primero de enero sea el comienzo de un nuevo año, pero si de un año escolar. Alguna vez hubo lápices de colores y zapatos nuevos para celebrar la entrada a clases, junto a la sonrisa de Bucky y los lindos rizos rojizos de Natasha. Ahora tenía grandes libretas y esferos, junto al: "Estudiante de segundo de secundaria", escrito en la frente. Traté de pensar en cosas buenas, al escribir mi nombre en los cuadernos nuevos.

Observaba a Tony y no veía ningún signo de malestar o intranquilidad. Yo sabía que había decidido escapar de casa apenas tuviera oportunidad, yo lo apoyaría, jamás me alejaría de él, lo sabía, porque yo no soportaría eso.

Esa última noche de vacaciones de verano, Tony llego a mi casa.

—Stefan, ¿listo para mañana? —pregunto con una sonrisa radiante.

Fuimos a mi cuarto para hablar y oír radio. Más tarde freímos maíz pira y nos lo comimos tirados sobre la espalda con los pies en la cama.

—No diré nada gracioso, ¿sabes porque, Stefan? —dijo Tony.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Podríamos atragantarnos y morir con este maíz —afirma, añadiendo la imitación de un acento francés al final.

—Sí, no hablemos de la vez que atoraste en la valla de la casa de Jeff, creyendo que podías pasar a través de ella, igual que Sunny.

En ese momento nos reímos y me sentí bien, especialmente porque no nos asfixiamos con el maíz. Luego Tony empezó a refunfuñar por el asco que le inspiraba ingresar a la clase de un profesor, un tal Obadiah, y luego contándome de sus experimentos en el taller; yo simplemente escuchaba. La voz de Tony se había convertido en uno de mis relajantes favoritos, estaba entrando en alguna especie de sueño cuando:

—¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—¿Eh?

—Dije que apoyaba las disecciones de sapos.

—No sé, Tony. Abrir un sapo es un poco cruel —dije, espabilándome.

—Supongo que los sapos deben ser sacrificados por la ciencia. Quien sabe, tal vez uno de nuestros compañeros se convierta en un eminente neurólogo o algo por el estilo —dijo—. A mi parecer, podría ser Bruce.

Reí negando con la cabeza. Tony siempre estaba seguro de las posibilidades que lo rodeaban.

—De todos modos, me voy —dijo Tony, levantándose y sacudiéndose la camisa. Me apuré para alcanzarlo cuando estaba a un paso de la puerta. Casi cayendo en el proceso, terminé atropellándolo contra la pared. Tony alzó sus ojos, mirándome con curiosidad, mientras trataba de sostenerme en la pared con mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza—Oh Stefan, ¿no crees que estamos yendo demasiado rápido? No quiero que mi padre se enteren —Tony imito la voz de una chica, cosa que me irrito al instante.

—Cállate, solo…me caí —estaba nervioso, sentía su boca muy cerca a la mía, quería besarlo.

Tony soltó una carcajada y se irguió, posando sus manos en mi pecho, apartándome con suavidad aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. Mi ser entero vibró ante ese acto.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo

Ahora tenía dos problemas en que pensar, esa noche: Una eran, mis repentinas ganas de llegar a tocar Tony más allá de un abrazo o un beso, y el otro era… Bucky y yo íbamos en autobús a la escuela. Siempre nos subíamos juntos, y siempre nos sentábamos juntos. Ahora, claro, yo iría caminando a la escuela con Tony. No debía darle importancia, pero estaba seguro de que Bucky lo resentiría si le contaba.

La mañana siguiente me demore, aun cuando mi tío gritaba:

—¡Vamos, Steve! ¡Mejor corre!

Me apure en meter mi libreta de dibujos en mi mochila y bajé las escaleras.

—¡Apúrate! —grito Tony, y retrocedió para esperarme mientras que algunos niños corrían con sus padres a la salida de la pradera.

Entonces corrí con los ojos puestos en el pelo castaño de Tony y en su cara sonriente. Estaba fascinado por los hilos dorados que la luz del sol creaba en sus cabellos marrones. Recordé un comercial de televisión, con música y una chica corriendo a través de un campo para echarse a los brazos de un muchacho. Yo correría hacia Tony y reprimiría mis ganas de apretar su cuerpo entre mis brazos, pero en cambio recibiría una sonrisa de buenos días.

—¿Estás bien? —tan pronto estuve a su lado, escruté la cara de Tony para detectar cualquier síntoma de tensión.

Él sonrió.

—Claro. No estoy muy emocionado con el primer día de clases, pero puede ser peor.

Llegamos rápidamente a la gran valla que rodeaba la escuela. Tenía que ir a la administración para completar mi inscripción, y Tony me ayudaría. Un grupo de niñas de noveno y sexto año estaban paradas junto a la puerta principal. Cuando pasamos cerca de ellas, inmediatamente vieron a Tony empezaron a murmurar entre ellas. Caminando por el pasillo, podía oír sus murmullos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—Ahí esta ese cretino, Stark. Yo esperaba que se muriera este verano —dijo una de voz aguda.

—No te preocupes. Sus días están contados —dijo otra, acabando de ponerse labial en los labios—, dicen que no le van a validar la matricula sin un tutor legal.

—Probablemente terminara llorando, como aquella vez en la oficina del director —dijo la misma chica de la voz aguda, riendo junto a las demás.

Cuando me volteé. Esas niñas dejaron de hablar y se dispersaron. Tense los puños, ¿Cómo podían decir eso? Mire a Tony esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero él aparentaba estar indiferente. Entonces me propuse a reservarle un asiento en la clase de inglés aquella primera mañana de clases, pero las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba. Aun cuando nos sentáramos juntos en casi todas las clases, la extraña atmosfera de tensión y murmullos que giraba en torno a Tony no desaparecía. Las cosas eran diferentes con él. Bucky y yo éramos dos contra el mundo; Tony estaba solo…

Aquel primer lunes, fuimos a comer hamburguesa a la cafetería, durante el recorrido vi en varias paredes de la escuela, carteles de: "desaparecida" y "se busca". Ver las caras de esos chicos en las paredes me entristecía, no quería que el futuro de nadie fuera así. Y eran la vibraciones de mi celular, las que me sacaban de mis divagaciones y me forzaban a poner mi atención en ignorar las constante llamadas de Bucky, no quería hablar con él y no sabía porque.

Decidí entonces, sacar un tiempo en la tarde para hablar con Bucky. Después de nuestro primer día de clases, teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar. Hice una nota mental de las cosas que podía decirle. Me hacía sentir bien y leal planear el tiempo que iba a pasar con Bucky si regresaba a Brooklyn, aunque aquello me era sin duda algo muy lejano.

Esa noche Bucky llamo:

—Al fin —dijo en un suspiro ofendido.

—Lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre —le dije—. Deberíamos acordar un día en el que podamos hablar.

—¿Entonces ahora debo pedir una cita para poder hablar contigo, como si fueras un hombre de negocios o algo así? —suspiró—. No te preocupes, Steve, inclúyeme en tus planes solamente cuando tengas espacio.

—Lo siento —dije—. Me estoy portando como una idiota, y te deje de lado. Es que…

—No importa —dijo—. El idiota aquí soy yo, la verdad me agobia ya no poder hablar tan seguido con mi mejor amigo.

—Pareces una novia celosa.

—Calla.

Reímos y hablamos durante un par de minutos más, pero yo no le mencione ninguna de las cosas que tenía planeadas para que riéramos juntos. Simplemente no se las quise contar.

—Tengo que ir a ensayar con la banda —dijo después de un minuto de silencio un tanto incomodo—. Natasha te envía saludos—soltó una risilla antes de colgar.

Recordé a Natasha. Ella era callada y tranquila, algunos chicos decían que era desagradable y malhumorada y por eso siempre se sentaba sola en la cafetería, pero ella era amable, y tuve la fortuna de conocer esa faceta de ella. Por eso me gustaba. Era muy linda, y siempre que recordaba sus penetrantes ojos verdes me estremecía. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo; Natasha estaba, sí, pero ahora como un lienzo en blanco, como si esa Natasha fuera solo una chica más en mi clase y no la chica que me gustaba. Si me enfocaba en recordar sus ojos, terminaba viendo los pardos ojos de Tony y sonreía al imaginarlo con sus pies descalzos caminando sobre el prado seco del parque o sentado en la madera de la baranda de mi balcón, con Sunny en su regazo, hablando de la veces que ha tenido que arreglar los electrodomésticos que Mike a dañado.

Estaba decidido en invitar a Tony a almorzar al día siguiente.

—¿Te gustaría ir al puerto a comer o quieres almorzar en casa? —le pregunté; él estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero, pero hizo una pausa y me miró.

—Ah, ¿comer al puerto?

Yo pensé que tal vez no había oído bien, debido a las puertas de los casilleros abriéndose y cerrándose, seguidos del bullicio del alumnado en los alrededores.

—Sí, comer al puerto. Mike me hablo de un muy buen restaurante que hay allí.

Tony cerró su casillero.

—¿Con quién más iríamos? ¿Con Mike?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Tony me miró detenidamente y quise sostenerle la mirada pero el bochorno me lo impedía. Entonces una chica rubia se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

—Disculpa, Stark —dijo la chica, sonriente—. ¿Podrías prestarme los apuntes de la primera clase de historia? Es que…

Tony se giró y saco de su morral un cuaderno de pasta dura.

—Claro, Sharon. Mira —dijo tendiéndole el cuaderno, ella lo acepto alegremente, y sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos, casi pude ver como la respiración de aquella chica se alteraba. Tony miró toda la escena y se hizo a un lado, de tal manera que ella y yo quedamos mirándonos las caras—. Steve, ella es Sharon Carter, la nieta de la señorita Carter.

—Mucho gusto…


	10. Chapter 10

Hubieron cosas que no me gustaron esa primera semana de clases, cosas que yo debí haber hecho de manera distinta, cosas en las que debí haber actuado con más inteligencia. Tal vez fue el hecho de estar lejos de Brooklyn, de mi madre y de Bucky, tal vez fue el hecho de conocer a Sharon, y luego a Clint, y después a Wanda y a Pietro, lo que hizo que me apartara de Tony. Admito que yo lo quise así (involuntariamente), el día que invite Tony a almorzar; lo deje, me fui con Sharon, y me quede hablando con ella hasta tarde. Cuanto me odio por eso.

—Steve, ven a almorzar con nosotros —dijo Sharon acercándose a mi pupitre. Con los ojos, analicé todo el salón, ni un rastro de Tony, pero eso no me impidió responder.

—Perdona, Sharon. Tengo que ir por Stark y…

—¿Eres su amigo?

No podía importarme menos, lo que ella pensara acerca de Tony, pero fue recordar a esas niñas de noveno hablando mal de él lo que me altero, y no esperaba que Sharon fuera así. Sin embargo ella sonrió.

—Genial —dijo—. Si lo encuentras dile que venga a comer a la cafetería con nosotros.

En el momento en el que Sharon salió del aula, yo termine de recoger mis cosas y me levante. Recorrí el pasillo hasta la larga hilera de casilleros metálicos de los alumnos de último curso. Todo ese pasillo estaba desolado, hundido en un silencio que me permitía escuchar mis pisadas conforme iba avanzando, a lo lejos, escuche ruidos: de voces y un estruendo metálico.

—Escúpelo Stark, ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Al escuchar ese grito, procuré permanecer oculto detrás de los casilleros, mientras escuchaba pisadas aproximándose.

—Prometiste informarme si hallabas algo, y no lo hiciste.

—Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? Además, no importa cuánto busque es lo mismo.

—Deja de perder tiempo, Sam. ¿Qué hay del teléfono del detective que tenía el caso de Robert?

—No lo tengo.

Al escuchar lo alterada que estaba la voz de Tony, mis sentidos se agudizaron, presentí que aquel tipo iba a golpearlo. Sufrí de golpizas mucho tiempo, no iba a permitir que eso le pasara a Tony. Escuche otro estruendo.

—¡No estoy jugando, Stark!

—¡No se te ocurra!

Sabía lo que eso significaba, temí por Tony. Me colgué la mochila del hombro y azote los casilleros, causando un gran alboroto. Algunos armarios cayeron al piso y enseguida vi a un tipo. Correr en el sentido contrario. Tony salió con la respiración agitada, reacomodándose la camisa. Cuando me vio allí en la mitad del pasillo, retrocedió dos pasos.

—Steve —dijo en susurro.

En realidad yo no lo vi moverse, la reacción era interior y se reflejaba únicamente en sus ojos y en su cara sin expresión. Para mí fue como si hubiera gritado: "no me toques".

—Sharon, me hablo, le gustaría que fueras a comer a la cafetería con nosotros —yo realmente no quería ir a ninguna cafetería, pero necesitaba aliviar el ambiente con algo.

Me sonrío débilmente.

—Bueno, como diría tía Peggy, Dios los cría y ellos se juntan —afirmo, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Pietro y Wanda, acababan decirme que estaban esperando por mí en la cafetería.

Llegamos juntos a la cafetería, donde vimos en la mesa más cercana a Sharon y a Wanda riendo con las ocurrencias de Pietro. Tony se tensó y se echó para atrás.

—¿Sabes que, Stefan? Se me olvido algo en el salón, ya vuelvo.

Debí no creerle, sujetarle del brazo y decirle: "no vas a ningún lado, Tony". Pero en vez de eso asentí y deje que se fuera. En el almuerzo Sharon se abrazó a mi brazo entre risas y suspiros.

Almorzamos con otros chicos. Clint Barton y Bruce Banner estaban hablando sobre un auto que estaban arreglando juntos.

—¿Qué tal si me llevan de paseo? —pregunto Darcy en tono meloso.

—Seguro. Esta noche salgamos —dijo Clint. Basándome en lo poco que habíamos hablado, los autos eran se pasión; y Bruce a su lado movía el tenedor sin animo. Clint se volteó hacia mí—: ¿Vas a ir?

Nervioso, miraba a la puerta, Tony no llegaba y Sharon estaba muy cerca. Estudie mi pastel de canela con cuidado. "¿Y Tony?". Le debía una ida a almorzar, pensé que podía ir con ellos en compañía de Tony, aunque supuse que eso sería tensar el ambiente.

—Entre otras, Steve, mañana vamos a salir todos juntos. ¿Quieres ir a Boston?

—Suena bien —respondí velozmente, acomodándome en mi asiento.

—Bien —dijo Clint y empezó a atacar su pastel alegremente como si no estuviera fanfarroneando.

Yo comí despacio esperando que los otros acabaran y se levantaran de la mesa. Cuando solo quedamos Sharon y yo, hablé:

—¿Puede ir Stark? —era algo que me urgía preguntar.

—No sé, Steve —dijo sacudiendo sus ondulados cabellos rubios—. Conmigo no hay problema, pero con Clint y Bruce no se llevan precisamente bien. —me miró por encima de su caja de leche—. ¿No quieres ir?

—Claro que sí.

—Dile y si quiere ir, entonces salgamos todos juntos —me dijo y yo asentí.

Era un hecho y yo haría lo necesario para convencer a Tony y divertirme ese sábado. Caminamos juntos y nos encontramos a Wanda y a Pietro, quienes avisaron que ya no podían ir.

—La próxima vez iremos a otro lado, ¿qué tal si vienen con nosotros? —le dijo Sharon a Wanda y empezaron a hablar los tres, de sitios donde querían ir.

Ni siquiera trate de seguirles la conversación. En mi mente hice velozmente una lista de argumentos para convencer a Tony. Después del almuerzo teníamos gimnasia. Para el momento en que había terminado de vestirme para las practicas, abandone toda esperanza; gracias a la actitud evasiva de Tony quien se propuso evitarme corriendo alrededor de la cancha con otros chicos. Yo en cambio iba a jugar baloncesto con el resto.

Cuando estaba en el juego cambie de decisión: no iba a hablar con Tony. "Bueno", dije en voz baja y golpeé la cancha con mi zapato. "no tengo que darle explicaciones; él no va a ir de todas formas, no es como si nuestra relación fuese a cambiar con eso" y me detuve en seco al pensar en eso, ¿nuestra relación?

En la cena, le dije a Mike:

—Oh, tío —dije y lo miré de frente—. Olvide decirte que mañana voy a salir con Sharon y los demás a Boston.

—¿Sharon la nieta de la señorita Carter?

Yo asentí.

—Eso es genial, he visto que has ganado motivación gracias a tus amigos. Te felicito —me dijo sonriendo.

"Ellos no han hecho nada, todo es gracias a Tony" dije en lo muy profundo de mi mente.

Mike me envió a llevarle una bandeja metálica a la señorita Spencer, que mi tío le pidió prestada para hacer un pollo al horno. Cuando iba de regreso, vi a Sunny sentada en las escaleras del porche, al verme, estiró su cuerpo lánguidamente y corrió saltando por una ventana abierta, perdiéndose en el interior de esa casa aparentemente deshabitada. Casi ahogándome al ver esa escena, me imagine a Tony en el silencio de su taller, recibiendo a Sunny en sus brazos y acariciando su pelaje con parsimonia. Envidiaba la vida de esa gata.

Llego finalmente la mañana, bote la mayor parte de mis panqueques a la basura y boté la leche por ente el sifón. "Voy a esperar en la puerta principal a que vengan", le dije a mi tío, quien recogía los platos para después subir al segundo piso a trabajar.

Afuera pateé la gravilla de la acera y pensé en Bucky, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? Antes de llegar a la puerta, un carro se estaciono a mi lado; todavía no estaba lejos de casa, de manera que, podía ver el porche desde mi posición.

—Hola Steve —dijo Sharon, estirándose para quitarle el seguro a la puerta de atrás. Ella iba de copiloto con Clint conduciendo el Ford Focus 2000.

Antes de entrar vi a Tony saludando a la señorita Carter que llevaba una bandeja con comida en sus manos. Tenía puesta una camisa de ACDC y unos jeans rotos. Hizo una mueca como si fuera a llorar mirando la bandeja en sus manos.

"Debería bajarme aquí", murmure para mí mismo, y me moví en mi asiento. "Voy a decirle a Sharon que no puedo ir, me quedare con Tony en el taller". Busqué la manija de la puerta pero no la agarré.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Clint, girando la llave. No dije nada, le sonreí a Sharon pero me volteé y vi que Tony se entraba; él no me había visto sentí que su semblante entristecido era debido a mí y solo a mí.

Recogimos a Bruce y luego a Darcy. Los gemelos Maximoff decidieron quedarse en casa porque tenían muchos deberes.

—Vayamos al Skate Park —sugirió Darcy.

Clint asintió, el resto se negó. Entonces Bruce dijo que fuéramos al zoológico. Yo no quería. Consideraba cruel ir a ver animales enjaulados, pero solamente me encogí de hombros.

Caminar con amigos no era lo mismo que caminar con familia…o con Bucky. Había bastantes parejas jóvenes y algunas obviamente enamoradas.

—Que hermoso tigre —dijo Sharon, apuntando hacia un tigre enorme en lo alto de su habitad, estirándose y tensando los músculos. La imagen de Sunny no salía de mi cabeza y como era Sunny, la gata cuya existencia estaba ligada a cierto castaño, después fue a él a quien no lograba sacarme de la cabeza.

Las ardillas paseaban libremente por el zoológico, sus chillidos constituían una música de fondo extraña pero agradable. Un niño pequeño de cabellos marrones y grandes ojos negros, reía encantado con una ardilla en la cabeza, mordisqueándole el pelo. Al ver tal escena, mi corazón que contrajo.

Después del zoológico, fuimos a comer pollo en un restaurante estilo campestre.

—Me alegra que hayas venido con nosotros —dijo Sharon apretando mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

Había logrado bloquear muy bien mis pensamientos acerca de Tony y Bucky mientras estábamos en el zoológico, pero mientras almorzábamos la cara de tony me venía a la mente, junto con la palabra: "traidor".

—Mejor nos devolvemos —dijo Bruce desganado—. Tengo un ensayo que hacer.

Clint rodó los ojos.

—¿Entonces para que viniste, si te ibas a ir tan temprano? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quién me obligo?

—Organicemos una salida la próxima vez, cuando todos podamos —dijo Sharon, rompiendo la tensión entre esos dos.

—Entonces, también habrá una próxima vez para ir a un bar.

Con la sugerencia de Darcy, todos asintieron menos Bruce y yo, que parecía muy impaciente en irse. Me costaba estar de acuerdo, la había pasado bien, pero no me sentía del todo cómodo.

El accidente ocurrió cuando salimos del restaurante, en la carretera en dirección a la pradera, ya habíamos dejado a Darcy en su casa. Vi al camión bajando a tumbos por la calle 45, oí el chirrido de las llantas, y supe que nos iba a chocar. Pero no hubo tiempo de gritar ni de voltear la cara antes de que el impacto dejara el auto dando vueltas en la calle. Un golpe en la cien me dejo viendo borroso. Oí a Sharon gritar:

—¡Steve! ¡Steve!

Finalmente me percaté de que los demás también estaban gritando.

Tenía una cortada en la frente, probablemente por haberme golpeado contra la ventana. Mi hombro y mi brazo también dolían.

El camión no había pegado del lado del conductor, pero por la parte de atrás. Sorprendentemente todos se veían más enteros que yo.

Sharon me ayudo a salir del auto, entonces capté todo el significado del accidente. Habría que llamar a nuestros padres.

—No se preocupen —dijo el policía a Clint—. El conductor del camión asumirá la responsabilidad.

Después de revisar a los demás a mí me tuvieron que suturar la cortada en el hombro izquierdo y vendarme la herida que me hice en la cabeza, se suponía que con se golpe debí quedar inconsciente. Un paramédico escribió mi nombre en una libreta.

—No hay duda al respecto. El conductor pasó el semáforo en rojo, e incluso aceleró —el oficial señalo el auto de Clint—. Ustedes, muchachos, no podrán manejar este aparato un tiempo. Los llevaremos a la estación. De allí llamaremos a sus padres. Mañana tendrán moretones y rapaduras, excepto tu —dijo señalándome—. Tuvieron suerte, vamos.

Mire fijamente al policía, un hombre de tez oscura y voz profunda. Me examine los brazos y me palpe la cabeza, sintiendo la gaza que me cubría toda la frente. Estaba hecho un desastre.

Sharon se sentó a mi lado en el asiento trasero del automóvil blanco de policía.

—¿Cómo esta Rhodey? —preguntó al policía—. No ha ido a clases.

—Hace poco regresamos de Minnesota. Pescó un resfriado, pero la próxima semana ira a clases.

El policía nos sonrió mirándonos por el retrovisor. Entonces supe quién era el padre del mejor amigo de Tony.

A todos ya los habían recogido, cuando Mike vino a la ciudad por mí. Yo estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos. Me imaginaba a mi tío con mi madre al teléfono llorando desconsolada. Mis peores predicciones no acertaron.

—Gracias a Dios estas bien —decía mi tío frecuentemente—. De no haber sido por Tony no sabría a donde exactamente fuiste.

Las palabras de mi tío interrumpieron mis pensamientos e hice un gesto de confusión.

—¿Tony te dijo dónde estaba?

—Sí —mi tío se encogió de hombros—. Necesitaba hablar contigo, ya que debía salir nuevamente a Concord y no contestabas el celular. Tony incluso llamo al papá de Rhodey, ahí nos enteramos del accidente.

Respirando con dificultad dejé que mi cuerpo se cayera contra el asiento trasero. Esto era el colmo. Abandone a Tony solo para ganarme un golpe en la cabeza y una sutura en el hombro.


	11. Chapter 11

—Steve, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con voz angustiosa mi madre por teléfono.

"Ya está empezando", pensé yo, "Le entraran ganas de que regrese a Brooklyn" pero al ver una silueta pequeña, sentada en una esquina me mi cuarto, me preocupo más que el regreso a Nueva York. Retrocedí y me quede parado junto a la puerta, en el pasillo, en un intento de ocultarme.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Solo ha sido un rasguño.

—Mike me dijo que te heriste el hombro.

—Eres enfermera, sabes que no es la gran cosa.

Fueron veinte minutos, escuchando la ansiedad inundando la mente de mi madre, hasta que por fin logre calmarla y colgó sin ganas.

Me froté los ojos y miré incrédulo. Tony estaba en mi cuarto, sentado en el suelo con la cara entre sus brazos, con las rodillas contra el pecho, inmóvil. Me precipité al ir al baño y me lavé la cara.

—Hey, Tony —dije acercándome inseguro, no merecía su preocupación, después de irme sin decirle nada o incluso después de ignorarle toda la semana.

Me senté a su lado, Tony seguía sin mirarme. Después de un momento, alargué la mano para tocarle el brazo, pero mi hombro dolía. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Supe que no había ningún contacto entre nosotros. No solamente nuestra comunicación se había roto, ahora Tony estaba muy, muy, muy lejos de mí. Yo temblaba de frio en medio del sol caliente de Vanmouth que entraba a través del balcón.

—Estas bien, ¿no es cierto? —esa voz temblorosa de Tony, me recordó aquella vez que lo vi casi sonámbulo en umbral de la cocina, tomando una taza de café.

—¡Claro! —exclamé, tratando de animarlo.

Cuando sentí a Tony aferrándose a mi espalda y temblando ligeramente, el dolor de mi hombro nunca me había parecido algo tan insignificante. Lo abracé con la fuerza que esa herida me permitía emplear. Ese cuerpo pequeño y juvenil se sentía tibio y suave, de manera que todo el frio que sentía hace poco se esfumo junto con mis ganas de volver a salir con Sharon y los demás. Estar en los brazos de Tony, pensé, valía más que una ida al zoológico o el enojo de Bucky. Y me sentí tonto, porque todo este tiempo, era la cercanía de Tony lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? —trate de hablar con ligereza sobre su oído.

Tony apretó un poco más el abrazo.

—Se lo pregunté a Bruce, por mensajes. Supuse que estabas con ellos.

Tony enterró la cara entre mi cuello y hombro acariciando suavemente la herida. Antes de darme cuenta, él ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Recuerdo muy bien ese beso, fue uno que me dejo temblando, con el corazón pesado de anhelo y tristeza. Para luego, quedarnos mirándonos fijamente. Esta vez fui yo quien lo besó. Besé su cara y sus labios, acaricié su cabello y sus manos. Quería borrar esa semana y ese dolor. Tony no se resistía tanto a ese tipo de compensaciones; por el contrario, reía y me correspondía de la misma manera.

—Lo siento —dije, mi voz sonaba extraña, suponía que era por todo ese vuelco de emociones en un solo día.

Tony estiró su mano para tocar la venda sobre mi frente.

—No vuelvas a desaparecerte así, Steve. Me asustaste.

Cuando se recostó contra mi pecho, Tony no se daría cuanta de la ironía de esas palabras.

Yo no iba a desaparecer, porque no era uno más en las pinturas, solo iba de paso. Sin embargo Tony si estaba allí, todo el tiempo estuvo allí. Comprendí perfectamente que él no estaba a salvo. Lastimosamente no caí en cuenta de esto a tiempo y peor que el accidente, ocurrió semanas después, cuando me quitaron los puntos en el hombro y la herida en mi cabeza pareció sanar:

Debí haber sabido que la noticia de la muerte de los padres de Tony ya había salido a la luz:

Apenas llegamos a la puerta principal, un grupo de chicos parados en la entrada se calló apenas nos acercamos. "Apuesto a que está hablando de mi viaje fatal a la ciudad", le dije medio en broma, consiguiendo una suave sonrisa como única respuesta.

En clase de literatura, el señor Erskine nos dio una tarea que de verdad me gustó. Se suponía que debíamos copiar nuestros poemas favoritos y escribir sobre ellos y dibujar algo. Me senté a pensar qué poema iba a escoger cuando Darcy me pasó una nota desde atrás.

"Quiere ayuda", pensé, pero me había equivocado. Las palabras me saltaron a la cara:

 _ **Dicen que eres muy amigo del loco de Stark…**_

 _ **¿No te da miedo?**_

 _ **Darcy 3**_

Nunca había sentido un odio tan verdadero y lo sentí estallar como una llama dentro de mí. Mi mano temblaba con la nota en ella. Por un segundo sentí que me iba a desmayar. El señor Erskine, parado al frente del salón, se hacía borroso ante mis ojos.

Al otro lado del salón estaba Sharon, bajándose las cutículas de las uñas de una mano con el pulgar en la otra, en una especie de tic nervioso. Me acerque a su puesto.

—Steve —murmuró con cautela—. ¿Y Stark? ¿Ha dicho algo?

No respondí, en vez de eso le mostré el mensaje. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero estas no contribuían a calmar el fuego de mi cólera. Los padres de Tony murieron ayer y esta gente solo se enfocaba en llamarle pájaro loco, ¡¿en serio?!

—Les doy el resto de la clase para terminar sus trabajos; usen los libros en las repisas de atrás —dijo el señor Erskine. Empezó a caminar por el salón.

No hice ningún esfuerzo para apropiarme de un libro.

—¿No vas a trabajar? —preguntó cuándo pasó junto a mi pupitre. Negué con la cabeza. Él conocía mi amor por el arte y no sentía la necesidad de presionarme.

—No me siento muy bien —le dije.

—¡Espera! —gritó Darcy cuando sonó la campana, pero yo salí disparado a través de la puerta. Y no voltee a mirar hacia atrás; escuche a Sharon regañando a Darcy.

El corredor estaba más lleno que de costumbre, los estudiantes parecían querer bloquearme el paso hacia el salón de ciencias. Yo estaba junto a la puerta cuando Tony, con los labios apretados en una sonrisa tiesa, salió de ahí.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. No dejare que esto me deprima.

Alrededor de nosotros, los muchachos tiraban las puertas de los casilleros con más fuerza que nunca.

—Claro —dije—. Sé que no lo permitirás —quería tomar su mano cuando un grito al fondo del pasillo nos sobresaltó.

—¡Hey! ¡Pájaro loco! No vayas a contagiar a ese chico con tu "carisma", no queremos más locos desaparecidos —gritó un chico mientras caminábamos por el corredor. Hubo un gran estallido de risa, y luego se escucharon graznidos, hechos por los propios estudiantes.

Me quise devolver, encontrar al imbécil que dijo eso y golpearlo, pero fue la mano de Tony sosteniendo con firmeza la manga de mi camisa lo que me detuvo. "No pierdas tiempo y energía con esos idiotas", dijo manteniendo una mirada distante.

Traté de pensar en la muerte de mi padre. Yo apenas era un niño y quizás por eso no me dolía. Comparado con lo que tenía que soportar Tony, aquello era un recuerdo llano.

Cuando llegamos a la pradera. Tony y yo nos quedamos parados hablando durante algunos minutos en la entrada de su casa.

—Tony —dije —, daría cualquier cosa por enmendar lo que está sucediendo. Me siento tan perdido.

Tony despejó el pelo que me caía sobre los ojos, en una caricia tierna, pese a que sus manos estaban frías.

—No tiene importancia —dijo —, ya encontraran otra persona de quien reírse.

Lo miré fijamente. Su piel estaba pálida, en un estado desgastado que marcaba enfermedad, sus ojeras ya estaban pareciendo negras de lo moradas e hinchadas que se hallaban. Me dolía, me dolía Tony, como su fuese yo mismo; casi quería llorar de tan solo ver sus ojos cansados...

—¿Joven Stark? —pregunto una voz ajena. Ambos nos giramos:

Ahí estaba, nuevamente. El hombre que había preguntado por la señorita Carter después de la de la muerte de Robert; sin la gabardina negra, solo con un chaleco oscuro. Se aproximó a una distancia respetable.

—Loki Laufeyson…detective, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Lamento mucho su pérdida, joven Stark.

—Eso es lo que menos importa aquí —respondió Tony—. Por favor, pase.

Tony subió las pocas escaleras del porche y abrió la puerta, dándole espacio al hombre para entrar. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él me regalo una sonrisa que me supo a melancolía.


	12. Chapter 12

En el colegio, el lunes, decidimos que íbamos almorzar al puerto. El restaurante estaba lleno, pero Tony y yo encontramos dos asientos vacíos al fondo, junto a una gran ventana que dejaba ver el azul oscuro y profundo del agua en contraste con el cielo claro. La brisa fresca, entraba y movía las cortinas con suavidad. Tony se quedó mirando el panorama, y durante un segundo me pregunté en qué pensaba.

Cuando vino el mesero, paró cerca de mi asiento.

—Buenas tardes—dijo suavemente— ¿Qué desean?

Me volteé y ordene camarones a la parrilla con salsa tártara agria, mientras Tony jugaba con la manga de su camisa.

—Yo quiero sopa de almeja.

El mesero se retiró y Tony seguía sumergido en la tela de su camisa, mantenía la mirada fija en lo azul del agua.

—Tony, ¿estás bien? ¿Crees que sea buena idea seguir yendo a la escuela?

—Mi mamá me traía aquí a almorzar todos los domingos —dijo él poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, con una mano sobre su mejilla—. ¿Qué debo hacer, Steve? Tengo una herencia, pero carezco de la edad necesaria para largarme de aquí, y estoy empezando a impacientarme. ¿Debería no volver a clases?

Por un momento se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver el resumen de lo que había sido la vida de Tony en menos de cinco días. Era simple: Burlas en la escuela, para luego llegar a casa, encontrarte solo y con miedo de que desaparezcan las pocas personas que quieres. Repita la secuencia así, durante 7 años.

—A veces —dijo Tony despectivamente—, pienso que el loco soy yo y no mis padres…bueno, ellos ya no están, así que se puede decir que su locura esta curada. Hipotéticamente hablando, claro.

Quise preguntar, entonces, algo que me perturbaba desde la noche anterior. Suponía que estaba bien, ya que mi confianza con Tony ya estaba establecida, pero no estaba seguro ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

—El que fue a tu casa ayer… el detective —murmuré.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó Tony, alzando las cejas—. Es Loki, ya nos conocíamos, estuvo investigando las desapariciones desde lo sucedido con mis padres. Él sabe lo de los cuadros, incluso les ha tomado fotos y ha estudiado la historia de la casa…él cree que todo es parte de una conspiración y que a mis padres los drogaban.

—¿Drogas?

—Sí, Steve. Hay drogas alucinógenas que dependiendo la dosis causan paranoia. Bajo su influencia, las personas ven imágenes, oyen sonidos y sienten sensaciones muy distintas a las propias de la vigilia. Esto podría explicar la repentina esquizofrenia, pero…ahora ya no hay nada certero —en su cara había una mirada de ansiedad mezclada con lastima.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Buscare respuestas por mi cuenta. Sam, dijo que haría lo posible, él no planea quedarse de brazos cruzados…y yo tampoco —dijo aun con la vista clavada en la ventana.

—¿Cómo es que acepto a ayudarte? Pensé que ustedes dos no se llevaban bien.

—No lo hacemos, pero su hermana mayor desapareció hace un año.

Terminamos nuestra comida en silencio. Durante un rato me mantuve tranquilo mirando las formas de las nubes. En el camino de regreso a casa, Tony pateaba piedritas y mantenía los ojos fijos en la tierra. Apretando los puños, yo lo seguía de cerca.

—Por cierto, no te enojes con Darcy por lo de la nota. Ella suele ser así de discreta, no es como si fuese de mala voluntad o algo así —y sonrió, con esa sonrisa sibilina tan característica.

Apreté la mandíbula en contestación.

—¿No es de mala voluntad? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a decir que la gente que se burló de ti no es de mala voluntad? —escupí ironía en mis palabras. Tony se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Ese apodo está hecho para ofender, pero con la gente de Sharon no es así… —Tony miró sus zapatillas y luego al cielo—. Ellos precisamente no son malos, tratan de apoyar, pero no cualquiera soporta a un heredero de 17 años egocéntrico, y menos Clint.

Me pase una mano por el cabello y desvié la mirada. Guardando las palabras de Tony en algo más profundo que mi subconsciente.

—Tony —dije—, quiero ayudarte.

—¿En qué?

Me detuve pisando la gravilla con fuerza. Lo miré fijamente, esperando que entendiera mi mensaje. Al instante él abrió la boca y retrocedió, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no —dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar rápidamente.

—Tony —dije suavemente—. Por favor.

—Ya dije que no —de nuevo volvió a sacudir la cabeza negativamente, y sin darse la vuelta.

Tuve que apurar el paso para alcanzar a sujetar su brazo con firmeza. Sin embargo, Tony no se iba a detener; oh no, él iba a seguir caminando. Empezamos a hacer fuerza, yo jalando su brazo y el tratando de liberarse.

—¡Suelta! —gritó casi exhalando una carcajada en su intento por soltarse.

Yo también estaba riendo.

—Tony, por favor.

—¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!

Era ahí, cuando parecía que estaba jugando con un niño de siete años. Hacía de todo, incluso se tiro en el piso, y por un simple descuido mío, logro soltarse y entonces echo a correr.

—¡Hey! —grité, corriendo detrás de él.

Llegamos sudados y con la lengua afuera a la pradera. La señorita Spencer, nos invitó a pasar a su casa

—Galletas con chocolate —dijo, sirviendo dos vasos de leche.

Tony y yo nos sentamos juntos en un mullido sofá. Tony empezó a devorar sus galletas sin siquiera esperar por la leche, ya en la quinta empezó a toser.

—Niño, con calma; Nadie te las va a quitar —dijo la señorita Carter en un sillón delante de nosotros.

Tony acepto la taza con leche, yo me negué alegando que me encontraba satisfecho. Pero ellas insistieron, hasta que al final, éstas me ofrecieron tres galletas integrales, y un refresco de lima. El refresco era diferente: no sabía a lima, sino a algo verde y chispeante con un toque químico.

—¿Cómo están tus queridos padres? —le preguntó la señorita Spencer.

—Ya no estan—respondió Tony.

—¿Los trasladaron de hospital? Ojalá pudieras hablarle a tu madre que hemos encontrado los poemas de los que habíamos hablado. Parecía muy interesada cuando Wanda sacó el tema.

—Ha muerto—dijo Tony—, igual que mi padre.

Cuando dijo eso todo quedo en un silencio frio y seco. La señorita Spencer empezó a lagrimear, pero fue la señorita Carter la que paso una mano por los cabellos de Tony, con sus arrugadas manos acariciando con ternura su cabello. Tony no lloro, hizo una sola mueca y dejo que ambas ancianas lo abrazaran mientras yo veía la escena y recordaba aquel brumoso sueño.

Fue entonces que la señorita Spencer se secó las lágrimas con las manos y trato de recuperar la compostura, con la fuerza que solo una bailarina retirada tendría.

—Por favor—Tony, entonces parecía suplicarle algo a la señorita Spencer. Ella negó enérgicamente.

—Se lo prometí a Robert—dijo ella, con la voz turbia y agitada —. Que no te pasaría nada malo.

Tony se acercó a ella y apretó sus manos.

—Margaret, por favor.

Entonces ella saco una llave de su monedero, negra y pesada. Se la entrego y después se levantó para ir a servir más té. La señorita Carter la acompaño.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunte, mirando fijamente la llave negra en la mano de Tony.

—Es de Robert, es la llave de su casa.

Agarre su mano, convencido de que estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, pero contrario a lo que creí sus ojos de reflejaban paz.

—Steve ¿Aun quieres ayudarme?—preguntó, aumentando la presión en su mano.

—Si, por supuesto.

Nos quedamos muy poco tiempo en la casa de la señorita Spencer y Carter; la señorita Spencer se despidió de Tony besándole la mejilla, aun con los ojos rojos y las manos temblorosas. Estaba ansiosa por algo, y la señorita Carter no dejo de verse intranquila.

El claro se llenó de sombras, convirtiendo el verde brillante de los helechos en azules y grises. Cuando pasamos en frente de la casa de Robert, Tony se detuvo, estudiándola con la mirada:

—Creí haber encontrado una pista —dijo en un tono un poco melancólico—. Una vez le mostré a Robert los cuadros, y él dijo que los había visto antes.

—Tony…

—Escucha, Steve. Mañana después de la escuela vendremos aquí y buscaremos la bitácora de Robert, debe estar en algún lugar de esa rebujada casa.

—¿Por qué su bitácora? —pregunte en tono impaciente.

—El anciano no era tonto, también tenía sus sospechas y el extraño hobbie de salir tarde en la noche a buscar quien sabe qué en el bosque. Quizás eso nos dé una pista.

Asentí, virando mi mirada a la blanca casa donde vivió aquel hombre. Una extraña penumbra inundo mi pecho y me dieron ganas de devolver el tiempo, donde estaba Bucky y Brooklyn y la vida simple, pero sin Tony. Y me arrepentí de pensar en ello.

Agarre su mano y lo lleve a casa de mi tío, allí comimos pastas y nos quedamos en el balcón hablando de lo aburridas que eran las clases de filosofía en la escuela.


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente, nada permitía presagiar lo que en Vanmouth nadie olvidaría. Me desperté temprano y me quedé en el balcón, entreteniéndome con la imagen de Sunny jugando en el pasto, recordando a mi perro King, cuando salía despavorida persiguiendo las ardillas del Central Park. Era un recuerdo viejo y casi olvidado, pero yo lo revivía esa mañana con ardor. Cerré los ojos e hice una promesa. Entonces un murmullo inquieto llamo mi atención:

—Oh Stefan ¿Dónde estás? que no te veo

Reí, abriendo los ojos. Tony se asomaba por el marco de la ventana, con esos ojos que reflejaban la luz de la mañana.

—¿En serio, Tony? ¿Serás Julieta?

—Bueno, Julieta te queda más a ti. Andas mirando por el balcón como una damisela esperando por su enamorado, pero…

—El que siempre está esperando a su romeo eres tú —alegué, viendo la mueca divertida en su cara.

—Como si tuviera la necesidad. Tan solo me asomo por la ventana y tú ya estas espiándome.

Me ruborice al instante y me aleje del balcón, con las carcajadas de Tony a mis espaldas.

Finalmente, mi tío me llamó y me sentí con la errónea sensación de que el día que tenía por delante iba a ser especialmente bueno. Guarde mi libreta de dibujo y llegue al porche de Tony. Caminando por el sendero pedregoso; lejos de la pradera. Mire a Tony a la cara, tratando de encontrar signos de tensión, aquella preocupación mía se convirtió en mi rutina, mi tarea diaria; pero Tony solo me sonrió.

—Mira —dijo y sacó una hoja de su mochila—. El papá de Rhodey me dio el número de un teniente del cuerpo de criminalística de Boston, él ha investigado sobre los casos. Hablare con él al medio día.

—Bien —yo tomé aire y agarre su mano, él se sobresaltó un poco pero al instante se relajó y apretó su agarre con el mío.

Volteé la cabeza, viendo el jardín de los Collins.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más habrá rosas —y señale el gran arbusto de rosas rosadas y blancas del jardín.

—Oh, apuesto a que van a durar un buen tiempo —dijo él—. Se ven que todavía les queda vida.

—Como esos cachorros —dije cuando vi al viejo Collins dormitando en su silla al lado de una caja, junto al letrero: "Cachorros Gratis".

—Hey —dijo Tony—, ¿sabes qué? Te voy a dar un regalo.

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal un perro de peluche? Uno que pueda poner sobre una repisa.

—¿Y qué el condenado sufra el riesgo de empolvarse? —bromeó—. Los perros de peluche cuestan dinero. El letrero dice que estos son gratis. No sé, tú y yo, una adorable bola de pelo que ladre. Piénsalo.

—Vaya —dije—, tu generosidad me abruma.

Tony detuvo su caminar y sujeto la manga de mi chaqueta, atrayéndome hacia él.

—Oye, qué… —pero me interrumpieron sus labios sobre los míos mientras sostenía mi rostro con su mano libre. Quise abrazarlo, no podía evitarlo; Tony causaba…eso en mí.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y el beso se convirtió en una más asfixiante.

—Eso fue un poco sorpresivo, querido Stefan —dijo, riendo suavemente—. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás Sunny se ponga celosa, si termino dándole más amor al cachorro que a ella.

—Entonces tendrás que esforzarte para darle amor a los tres, por que sin duda también me pondré celoso.

—¡Dame un respiro!

Reímos y seguimos caminando. Llegando a las puertas de la secundaria. Tony y yo nos separamos en el pasillo. En clase estuve pensando en esa llave negra y en lo que haríamos después de clases, estaba ansioso. El estómago se me revolvía y pensé que iba a vomitar. Fui al baño y me apoyé en el lavamanos, esperé a que se me pasaran las náuseas. Las arcadas llegaron y me encerré en un cubículo, esperando vomitar los panqueques y el tocino de esta mañana.

Al final no vomité nada. Ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando sentí pisadas a fuera:

—Okey, Rumlow —dijo una voz femenina—. ¿Sabes que te vas a meter en más problemas con esto que con el asunto de las drogas? Ya dime con quién demonios hacías los intercambios.

—¡A ti que carajos te importa, Sharon!

Me apuré en pararme sobre el retrete y ocultar mis pies. Menos mal estaba en el último cubículo.

—Tienes parte de la culpa, por el asunto de la desaparición de la hermana de Sam —grito Sharon—. No soy estúpida, llamare a la policía.

Escuche un grito ahogado y un golpe seco contra la pared.

—¡Basta!

—¡Quien te crees para pensar que puedes manipularme!

—¡Basta, Rumlow!

Se escuchó un estallido afuera del baño y luego la alarma de incendios. Había gritos y olor a humo. Cuando escuche pasos alejándose y el chirrido de la puerta abierta, corrí hacia mi salón.

El señor Erskine se puso blanco, pero su voz permaneció tranquila:

—Quédense calmados —se encamino hacia la puerta y miró el pasillo—. Maniobras de incendio. Formen una fila. No empujen, no corran. Steve ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el baño, señor.

—Hazte en la fila —el señor Erskine palmeó mi hombro.

En el fondo del salón oí llanto.

Afuera, en el pasillo vi a Pietro y a Clint, detrás estaba Wanda que apenas me vio, corrió hacia mí.

—¿Has visto a Anthony? —pregunto con voz apresurada.

Abrí los ojos y mire a mí alrededor. Tony y yo coincidíamos en pocas clases, sabía que si yo estaba en clase de literatura él debía estar en clase de ciencias.

—¿No estaba con ustedes?

Ella negó.

—Dijo que iría al gimnasio, alguien lo había llamado, no sé quién.

Deje la fila y salí corriendo en esa dirección.

Los baños estaban envueltos en llamas, mientras que más me acercaba al gimnasio, más esfuerzo tenía que hacer para ver entre tanto humo. Apenas pude ver a Tony acurrucado en un rincón de la puerta del gimnasio. Estaba tosiendo, seminconsciente y con sangre corriendo por el lateral de su rostro.

Afuera en el pasillo, el humo no era tan espeso. Podíamos respirar un poco mejor. Yo no podía ver a nadie e imaginé que las filas ya habían salido. La salida de emergencia de la cafetería era la más cercana. Podíamos ver la luz bajo la puerta, cuando Tony paró repentinamente y dio la vuelta.

—Sal de aquí, Steve —me dijo—. Debo buscar a Bruce.

—No —le dije y agarré su brazo—. No me iré sin ti.

—Bruce, está en el gimnasio…

—¡No! —grité—. Bruce no está allí. Tony, tenemos que irnos.

Tony empezó a empujarme, y a tratar de soltarse de mi agarre para irse, pero yo no lo soltaba. Estaba débil, y vi como poco a poco iba perdiendo sus pocas energías. Respirar se tornó difícil y Tony y yo caímos. Trate de levantarlo, pero mi cuerpo estaba débil por el calor y mis pulmones llenos de humo me dolían como un asma dormida. Probablemente hubiéramos muerto ahí, de no ser porque apareció el cuerpo de bomberos. Uno de ellos se acercó a nosotros.

Aun cuando estaba justo enfrente, escasamente podía ver sus pantalones.

—¡Steve, Tony! —grito, y esa voz se escuchó ligeramente familiar.

Estiré el brazo y le toqué la pierna.

—Ayúdeme a sacarlo de aquí —le dije, tratando de tomar aire.

Aquel hombre se acuclillo junto a mí y cargo a Tony sobre su hombro como un costal de papas. A cada momento estiraba su brazo libre y me jalaba hacia él.

La multitud ya estaba lejos del edificio. Oí gente aplaudir cuando salimos. También oí la sirena de los bomberos y la policía.

Algunos profesores corrieron hacia nosotros.

Me sentí raro, como si fuera a desmayarme, pero continúe mirando las caras de todos, queriendo cerciorarme de que Sharon y los demás estaban bien. Ella llegó corriendo hacia mí. Estaba temblando.

—Están sacando a Bruce y a otros dos chicos en este instante —dijo— y a Darcy.

—Van a estar bien. Los bomberos saben cómo salvarles.

Yo tenía mucho frío, como si estuviera en mitad del invierno. Aquel bombero que nos sacó a Tony y a mí del incendio, dejo una manta sobre mis hombros y me indico que me sentara.

—Todo irá bien, llamare a Mike para que venga a recogerlos —dijo.

Y reconocí al dueño de esa voz.

—Gracias Thor —dije, aun sintiendo frio.

El asintió con una sonrisa fraternal.

Los padres empezaban a llegar para llevarse a sus hijos. Algunos policías mantenían a la gente atrás, pero en ese instante los bomberos sacaron dos camillas. Rodeé el cordel y corrí hacia ellos. Pude ver unos tenis negros que sobre salían por debajo de la sabana. Era la única cosa visible. Las cabezas de las dos camillas estaban cubiertas.

Sharon lloraba y yo cada vez tenía más frio, y simplemente me quede ahí, hasta que vi a los paramédicos atendiendo a Tony que volvía a estar consciente. Me senté a su lado a esperar que llegara Mike.

Una de las escenas más bizarras que recuerdo de ese día fue la de mi tío llorando. Mantuvo sus brazos alrededor mío y de Tony mientras caminábamos hasta el carro. Me ayudó a sentir un poco de calor ver que Tony estaba bien. Tenía gaza vendándole la cabeza y el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche porque al parecer alguien lo había golpeado ahí, fuera de eso, me sentía aliviado de que saliéramos con vida y no deje de acariciar su cabello en nuestro camino a la pradera.

En casa todo era extraño. Mi cuarto parecía extraño. Mi mamá llamó, había llorado y me hablo de que podía regresar a Brooklyn, que ya era suficiente, que estaba preocupada. Yo le dije que estaba bien, que esas cosas pasaban, que pese a todo me quería quedar, que no quería irme; y era verdad, yo tenía un ancla a Vanmouth, esa ancla estaba temblando de ansiedad pero seguía firme junto a mí.

No había escape del extraño frio. Temblaba con la cobija envolviéndome. Me senté en el borde de la cama y a mi lado estaba Tony.

—Supongo que es mi culpa —dijo

—No es tu culpa —salió de mí en forma de susurro—, no es culpa de nadie.

—Me dio tanto miedo cuando te vi entre esas llamas, y luego Bruce… fui un inútil

—¿Recuerdas algo? —pregunte abrazando sus hombros. Envolviéndonos a ambos con la cobija.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Todo es muy difuso, pero sé que Bruce estaba ahí. Yo lo vi.

Tony se dejó caer sobre mi almohada. Supongo que ambos nos quedamos dormidos en ese momento porque lo siguiente que supe fue que Mike, llamo a un doctor para que nos revisara a ambos. Termino con su estetoscopio en mi espalda pidiéndome que respirara pausadamente. El asma no iba a volver.

—Estarán bien mañana —dijo—. Hay que cuidar esas quemaduras, procuren hidratarse y comer bien.

La señorita Carter y la señorita Spencer llegaron. A Tony y a mí nos prescribieron tranquilizantes. Después tomamos un poco de sopa. Pudimos ducharnos, y Tony se acomodó para dormir conmigo esa noche. Leía miedo en sus ojos, estaba frio y seguía temblando. Mike no dijo nada, y trajo otra cobija por si la noche resultaba muy fría.

La señorita Carter nos despertó con la bandejas del desayuno. Sentada en una silla mecedora. El funeral de Darcy sería en la tarde. Para Brock Rumlow, el hermanastro de Sharon, no habría ninguna ceremonia. Su entierro seria en la parte este de Vanmouth, junto a la tumba de su madre y sus abuelos. El también estaría en la iglesia, para quienes quisieran despedirse de él.

La señorita Carter puso mermelada en una tostada.

—Chicos —la voz de la señorita Carter sonaba opaca, ligeramente triste pero firme—, quisiera que fueran al funeral de…mi nieto Brock. Sé que ustedes no lo conocían pero háganlo por mi querida Sharon. Los dos eran cercanos a pesar de…

Tony agarró la tostada y la miró.

—Claro que iremos, tía Peggy.

La señorita Carter sonrió agradecida.

Yendo a la iglesia, vimos la escuela. Desde el exterior no había daño visible. El gimnasio aún estaba en pie, pero a causa de los escombros y los daños causados por el fuego, no habría escuela por un tiempo.

En la funeraria nos hicieron firmar un libro de asistencia. Tony no bajo, decidió permanecer en el auto junto con mi tío.

Había algunos conocidos. Era la ceremonia de Darcy, y su madre estaba llorando al fondo.

—Se le ve lindo el pelo —me dijo la profesora Rawlings—, una peluquera se lo arreglo.

El cabello de Darcy se veía muy bien, rizos suaves alrededor de un rostro de facciones relajadas. Parecía dormida.

Sharon se acercó:

—Fue por humo —dijo, entrelazando las manos—. El fuego nunca la toco, todo fue a causa de la asfixia.

Asentí a sus palabras, estremeciéndome al pensar que Tony y yo estuvimos cerca de sufrir el mismo destino.

—Steve —Sharon cerró los ojos con cansancio y suspiró—, hay algo raro con la muerte de Brock… el no murió ni por quemaduras ni por asfixia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A Brock le hallaron heridas de bala en el abdomen.

Sharon empezó a sollozar y yo trate de consolarla. El frio dentro de mí había comenzado a ceder un poco, y lo reemplazaba una sensación de descontento. Darcy era rara, poco prudente, pero… era amable y divertida. Soñaba con viajar a Londres y estudiar astronomía. Me dolía su muerte, ya que eso significaba el fin de un sueño y la gente que sueña no debería morir.

—Tal vez no vaya a hablar con Sharon —dijo Tony a mi tío apenas subí al auto.

—Deberías ir, ella está muy preocupada por ti —contestó mi tío.

—Debí haberme quedado —Tony se recostó contra la ventana del auto.

Mi tío abrió la puerta.

—Podemos entrar. Así hablaras con…

—No —Tony se removió en su asiento—. ¡No! ¡Adentro! ¡Debí quedarme en el gimnasio, debí ayudar a Darcy!

—Oh, no, Tony —me aproximé, para apretarlo entre mis brazos—. No, nunca pienses eso. No, no.

Mi tío, compuso una mueca llena de tristeza y se subió al asiento del conductor.

—Tengo una idea —dijo.

Durante todo el camino a casa, sentía la agonía creciendo dentro de mí. Sin decir nada, Tony se recostó contra mí, abrazándome y con los ojos cerrados. Pasando mis manos por su cabello, recosté la cabeza contra el espaldar de la silla, pensando en todo hasta que paramos al frente de la casa de los Collins.

—Puede que lo reconforte —me dijo mi tío, bajándose del auto.

Yo no entendí lo que dijo, a veces Mike podía ser así, y sin embargo él regreso cargando una cosa envuelta en una sábana, que se removía inquieta.

Tony no dejaba de llorar con la pequeña bolita de pelo dorado saltando para lamerle la cara. Aquella escena me lleno el corazón de ternura, y Mike no dejo de sonreír orgulloso al recibir constantemente las gracias que sonaban como si un niño finalmente hubiese recibido el regalo que tanto quiso para navidad.


	14. Chapter 14

—Si quiera no se quemaron —oí que Thor le hablaba a mi tío.

A lo lejos en el parque, estaba Tony jugando con Friday.

—Pudo haber sido mucho peor. Pudieron ser fácilmente más de dos muertos —dijo Mike—. La policía abrió nuevamente el caso de las desapariciones.

—Según el estudio hecho en la escuela, el incendio fue provocado por la coletilla de un cigarro que cayó en material inflamable —dijo Thor.

—¿Pero entonces porque se oyó un estallido cuando se empezó a incendiar la escuela? —dije, ambos me miraron.

—Posiblemente, haya sido los circuitos de electricidad de la escuela al sobrecalentarse —Mike, estaba limpiándose las manos con un trapo de la cocina.

Thor negó con la cabeza.

—La red eléctrica de la escuela no sufrió daños, ese estallido debió ser algo más —contestó Thor, cruzándose de brazos.

Yo mire a Sunny meditando sobre la madera seca de las escaleras del porche, con los ojos entrecerrados, ronroneando con parsimonia. Me senté junto a ella, acariciando su suave pelaje, mirando fijamente el pasto bailando por el viento. Friday corría con sus cortas patitas, tratando de darle alcance a Tony. Se sentó a mi lado y miro a Sunny. La gata estaba imperturbable, observando a la cachorra tratando de subir los tres escalones para llegar a ella.

—Es muy pequeña, no lo lograra —dijo Tony, sonriendo con ternura.

—No la subestimes.

Friday empezó a ladrar con su pequeña vocecita, gruñía y volvía a intentar subirse al escalón con sus patitas doradas.

—Aún tengo la llave —dijo Tony.

Espere treinta segundos para calmar la ímpetu de mi corazón.

—Ya veo —contesté después de mucho pensar—. ¿Lo haremos hoy?

Tony suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. Hoy vendrá Loki, quizás me pregunte sobre el incidente en el incendio.

—¿Ya recuerdas que paso?

Tony carraspeó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No estoy seguro. Amanda Liszt me dijo que el director me solicitaba en su oficina, entonces salí y pase cerca del gimnasio. Oí que dentro alguien me llamaba —Tony empezó a respirar con rapidez—. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

—¿Vas a contarle a Loki acerca de la bitácora? —fue lo único que me atreví a preguntarle.

—No —me respondió, con un tono que no dejaba muchas posibilidades a seguir hablando. Bajo tres escalones, agarrando a Friday que no dejaba de mover la cola.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no le preguntas de lo que ha averiguado acerca del caso de tus padres? —le dije, sin darle importancia al hecho de que Sunny no dejaba de mirar a Friday revolcándose en el regazo de Tony.

Suspiró, y luego de reunir fuerzas (se le notaba que eso estaba haciendo), por fin dijo:

—Quizás, no estoy listo. No quiero enfrentarme a ese asunto aun, pero no te preocupes, sé que puedo manejarlo. Cambiando de tema: si deberíamos ir a la casa de Robert hoy, será mientras la señorita Carter y Spencer no se enteren. Ya sabes… entrar en la noche y revisar el lugar. También deberías hablar con Sharon, ella tiene un par de cosas que decirte —me explicó sin detenerse a respirar, como si el aire que inhalaba le fuera a impedir seguir hablando.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo, por mí.

Y cuando me manipulo son ese sencillo par de palabras, no pude negarme. Yo asentí.

Caminar solo por la pradera era un suplicio, podía oír mis pasos, el silbido de los insectos en los árboles, el boom de mi corazón. Trataba de ser paciente, pues la casa de Sharon era lejana a la pradera y tenía que pasar cerca de la escuela. Una mañana sin nubes se erguía sobre mi cabeza, sin embargo el sol estaba escaso de brillo, y pensé: ¿Acaso Vanmouth está llorando la muerte de esos chicos? ¿Y si no era solo de ellos si no la muerte de todos? Tantos que las paredes de una escuela estaban forradas con sus nombres y fotos. Porque era de esperar que si nunca los encontraban, entonces habían muerto y eso solo hacia el panorama más desesperanzador para todos.

Me quedé esperando a que la mamá de Sharon me abriera la puerta. Ya estando dentro, me obligué a abrazar a Sharon cuando corrió a saludarme. La mamá de Sharon estaba parada en la puerta, y tuve la sensación de que nos estaba observando. Sharon me sonrió con una amplia sonrisa, pero sus ojos no parecían contener el sentimiento de esa sonrisa. La madre de Sharon salió y nos dejó solos:

—Supongo que él te dijo que vinieras.

No supe cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario.

Sharon y yo nos sentamos sobre la alfombra de la amplia a sala. Frente a frente, mirándonos las caras, ella con si tic nervioso empezó a jugar con sus uñas.

—¿Y tú, que dices de todo lo que está ocurriendo? —dijo en tono impaciente.

—Es una pena, Darcy y tu hermano…

—Sí, ninguno de los dos merecía morir pero te diré algo…todo esto, de las desapariciones y demás. Tienen su razón —la garganta de Sharon se cerró, y miro alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie—. Las personas que han desaparecido, de alguna u otra forma le han hecho daño a Tony, o tienen ciertas cosas en común con él.

Fruncí el ceño y me eche para atrás.

—¿Cómo?

—Comenzó con su prima, Pepper. Después, continuo con algunas de las chicas que en primaria lo molestaban, y luego los chicos que siempre lo acosaban y entonces sus padres. Lo que la policía nunca dice es que, algunos de las personas que desaparecieron decían que veían y escuchaban cosas —dijo, mirando fijamente la lana de la alfombra—. Lo que te estoy diciendo es solo una hipótesis mía, pero si la seguimos entonces tú y yo, y todos estamos de alguna forma en peligro.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con las pinturas?

—Mira, Steve. Que no te extrañe si todo esto resulta ser obra de un extraño karma. En Vanmouth han pasado cosas muy raras, o si no pregúntale a tu tío.

—¿Mike? —dije—. ¿Qué relación tiene que ver un diseñador gráfico con todo esto?

—No lo sé, exactamente. Sé que él es amigo de Thor y de Loki, además, llego a conocer también a los padres de Tony. Hace un par de meses, dijo algo acerca de que todo esto podría tratarse de un loco que acosa a Tony o algo así.

Me imagine que debí ponerme pálido, ya que de inmediato Sharon se alarmo.

—Lo siento, Steve —suspiró—. Antes de que llegaras, no se presentaron desapariciones o muertes antes, y fue por que Tony estuvo muy encerrado en sí mismo. El mismo se apartó de nosotros y dejo de hablar con Rhodey… incluso mi hermanastro estaba un poco involucrado en ese asunto.

—¿Brock?

—Él vendía drogas, Steve. Drogas alucinógenas, que quizás eran las causantes de que todas esas personas vieran y escucharan cosas que realmente no existían. Estoy casi segura que el mantenía contacto con el sujeto que causo todo esto. Trate de convencerlo para que me dijera pero…

Sharon nuevamente bajo la mirada, mordiéndose la cutícula de las uñas con ansiedad. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

—Te contare algo, que no debe salir de este cuarto —temblé al sentir la intensidad del azul de los ojos de Sharon—: La mejor amiga de Wanda, Scarlett. Se suicidó hace dos años, en un diario escribió lo que veía y escuchaba. Wanda conserva ese diario, quizás deberías ir a pedírselo, puede ser una pista.

Pedirle a Wanda eso se sentía como pedirle a una madre que me dejara golpear a su hijo. Trate de controlar mis manos para que no empezaran a temblar.

—Ella no me lo va a entregar, es algo demasiado íntimo…

—Escúchame, Steve. En Vanmouth hay muchas cosas que no podrás entender, pero estoy segura que entenderás lo que siente alguien cuando lo pierde y solo quiere encontrar respuestas. Vanmouth está llena de esa gente. Solo dile la verdad y veras que te lo entregara casi con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo sabes que Tony y yo estamos tratando de resolver todo esto?

—Bueno, estamos hablando de Tony. Él lleva mucho tiempo investigando este asunto, y tratándose de ti…—Sharon sonrió con ironía—. Era obvio que ibas a ayudarlo.

Dejé de tener miedo.

El frio que yacía en mi desde el incendio, lo cambié por una urgente necesidad de salvarme, de salvarlo; la única ancla que me mantenía fijo en ese viejo pueblo pesquero. Esa tarde decidí que era momento de sacudirme los músculos y empezar a moverlos. Ya no podía permitir que el miedo de la noche cerrada me impidiera impulsarme hacia adelante. Solo deseaba acabar con todo eso, llevarme a Tony para verlo sonreír, lejos de las sombras de unos padres atrapados en un hospital psiquiátrico y una escuela en llamas.

Ahora ambos, caminábamos rumbo a la casa de los Maximoff, a unas cuantas cuadras de la de Sharon.

—Esto no me termina de convencer —dije con las manos en los bolsillos.

—A ninguno de nosotros, Steve. Clint es uno de los más reacios a aceptar lo que está ocurriendo.

—¿Qué paso con la amiga de Wanda? ¿Cuál fue el problema? ¿Por qué todo salió tan mal?

—Scarlett de la noche a la mañana se volvió más distante. Tuvo muchas peleas con Wanda, dejo de asistir a la escuela, se autolesionaba. Fue un jueves de agosto cuando la encontraron muerta en el garaje de su casa. Se había cortado hasta dejarse desangrar. Lo forenses no encontraron rastros de sustancias, ni signos de violencia, nada. Pero si hubo algo que solo Wanda y yo notamos.

—¿Qué?

—Scarlett y Tony era similares, en tantos sentidos que hasta daba miedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

—Scarlett, era muy inteligente. Se destacaba más que todo en física y química, su padre era piloto de avión y su madre azafata, de tal modo que casi nunca estaban en casa —dijo, volviendo a mirarse la cutícula de las uñas—. El día que Scarlett murió, encontraron varios cuadernos con anotaciones en su bolso. Ella había escrito una carta donde pedía que se los entregaran a Tony.

—¿Él los recibió?

—No —contestó—. Aquellos cuadernos se perdieron ese mismo día…

Tocamos la puerta de los Maximoff y casi al instante nos abrió Wanda. Llevaba un vestido negro, y un suéter rojo.

—¿Y Pietro? —preguntó Sharon

—Sigue en el hospital, al menos su pierna se está recuperando.

Sharon suspiró aliviada y Wanda nos dejó entrar. Me miro durante un breve instante y luego miro a Sharon.

—Se lo contaste todo ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Steve —Wanda se me acerco, con los puños apretados—. Debes saber que ese diario, no puede ser leído por nadie más. Si cae en manos equivocas, puede que la lista de víctimas se alargue.

Acepte, echándole un vistazo a la casa. Era oscuro, y bastante lúgubre. Parecía decorada como una de esas antiguas casa victorianas. Wanda entonces corrió escaleras arriba y Sharon y yo nos quedamos esperando a que volviera.

—Creí que Wanda y Pietro tampoco se llevaban bien con Tony —dije, echando un vistazo a la oscuridad, temiendo de que alguien estuviese acechando.

—Ambos le tienen bastante aprecio, por así decirlo, solo que no hablan mucho entre ellos.

Cuando Wanda volvió a bajar, me golpeo en el hombro con el libro. Un cuaderno de pasta gruesa, forrada en cuero café.

—Cuida de este diario, por favor.

Entre las sombras que empezaban a llenar el camino de regreso a la pradera. Sostuve el cuaderno, y quise empezar a leer lo que había en el escrito. Mire la primera página:

" _ **Dia uno:**_

 _ **Encontré varias jeringas en el almacén, jeringas usadas. No les preste atención, Wanda dijo que hay chicos en la escuela que se inyectan heroína. Qué asco."**_

" _ **Dia dos:**_

 _ **No estoy loca. Escuche voces viniendo del jardín, se lo dije a Wanda. Ella no me cree.**_

 _ **También hable con Tony, se veía tan lindo hoy. Él dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar para historia, me hace tanta ilusión. Podremos pasar la tarde a solas en mi casa, quizás al fin pueda decirle que me gusta."**_

Cerré el libro de golpe y aguante las ganas de tirarlo lejos. Seguí avanzando, hasta ver a lo lejos los muros de concreto de la pradera, y a un par de hombres forcejeando no muy lejos de la puerta. De modo que no podía avanzar y no pasaba al lado de ese par. Creí reconocer a uno de ellos y entonces me oculte tras de un árbol.

Pude ver que se trataba de Thor y el sujeto de gabardina con cabello negro. Parecían tener una gran discusión, y cuando creí que se iban a golpear. Fue Thor le agarro al otro sujeto entre sus manos y le estampo un beso tan agresivo que hasta yo quede un poco impactado. La mirada que ambos se dieron daba a entender que querían algo más que un beso. Pero yo no quería quedarme allí, necesitaba hablar con Tony. Pero estaba tan nervioso, que termine tropezándome con una piedra, llamando la atención de esos dos y yo quería cavar mi propia tumba.

—¿Steve? —dijo Thor.

Yo apure en levantarme y agarrar el diario.

—Con permiso —dije, bajando la mirada. Caminando lo más rápido que pude.

Abrí de un golpe la puerta de mi casa, y lo primero que me recibió fue la imagen de tony riendo a carcajadas con Friday lamiéndole la oreja, mientras mi tío preparaba la cena. Agarré a tony de la mano, quien a su vez aferró a Friday a su pecho y no la dejo caer. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Tony soltó a la cachorra sobre mi cama y sentándose en el suelo me miro extrañado.

—¿Me vas a decir que paso? —dijo alzando una ceja.

—Thor y… ¿Thor y el otro tipo?

—¿Quién? ¿Loki? ¿Qué paso con ellos?

—Los dos…

Tony abrió los ojos y empezó a reír con fuerza. Me senté a su lado y deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Con Friday mordiéndonos el cabello. Empecé a respirar más calmadamente y sentía que podía quedarme así para siempre. Me estire un poco para besar los castaños cabellos y oler un poco de ese característico aroma antes de abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad.


	15. Chapter 15

Me quedé esperando detrás de la puerta, linterna en mano, hasta que Tony abrió y yo salí a caminar detrás de él. Evitó mírame y solo gruño antes de asentir levemente.

Ya estando cerca de la montaña. Tony alzó su linterna iluminando miserablemente el alrededor. El panorama era oscuro y ruin. La noche fría te arañaba los huesos con sus negras garras pero no parecía atemorizante, era una tentación para mí tener todo ese bosque para explorar con la luna mirando celosa.

—Steve, lee otra vez la parte del baúl —dijo Tony, entregándome el cuaderno.

Busque la página y leí en voz alta:

 _"Dia 8:_

 _Me asegure de guardar las cosas de Gregory en el baúl. Mis padres hoy me miraban muy raro, pero al oír las voces que me gritaban que no les hiciera caso, me convencieron para salir y enterrar el baúl. Está enterrado entre las raíces de un viejo árbol, a cuatro metros de la carretera que lleva a la Pradera. La sombra de un hombre corpulento me siguió en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa. Cuando me quede en la puerta de mi casa creí haber visto a una niña sentada sobre una piedra pero al final no era nada."_

Tony empezó a caminar, iluminando la hierba negra con su linterna. Yo le seguía de cerca, con una pala en mi espalda.

Mike no estaba, dijo que viajaría a Boston y se quedaría durante un tiempo. La señorita Spencer y Carter nos vigilaban en el dio, y en la noche Tony y yo salíamos en busca de pistas, con la condición de que regresaríamos a descansar antes del amanecer. Cuando pise la tierra blanda cerca del árbol dicho en el árbol volví a pisar con más fuerza. El eco de un cajón de madera bajo toda esa tierra nos hizo levantar la mirada sorprendidos. Agarré la pala y empecé a cavar mientras Tony iluminaba con su linterna.

—¿Qué crees que tenga dentro ese baúl? —pregunte, clave con fuerza la pala en la tierra y empecé a forcejear para levantar el pasto que se adhería al suelo.

—No lo sé, a partir del día 6 Scarlett dejo de escribir con coherencia. Quizás hasta este vacío ese baúl —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Cuando al fin golpeé la madera con la pala, Tony dejo la linterna y se apresuró a ayudarme a sacar aquel cajón. Era pesado, la madera mohosa crujió cuando la sacamos, ensuciándonos en el proceso. Me había acomodado delante de la caja, mirando detenidamente la cerradura, ansioso por abrirla pero la mano de Tony me detuvo.

—Steve, ¿Qué tal si alguien nos está observando?

Yo lo mire y le di un vistazo a mí alrededor. Más allá de la luz de nuestras linternas la penumbra dibujaba sospechosas formas entre los helechos, así que asentí. Entre los dos cargamos con el baúl y salimos del bosque. Caminando por el sendero pedregoso que llevaba a la pradera, el frio me hizo encoger en un escalofrió, con la luna oculta entre nubes y lo grillos chirriando entre los arbustos, mire la cara de Tony que se fruncía en una mueca de desagrado y tuve que reprimir una carcajada.

Al llegar a casa, pisamos con cuidado la madera del porche para no despertar a la señorita Spencer. Apenas entramos a la casa de tony, dejamos el baúl en el suelo y nos tiramos encima del sofá que desprendió una fina capa de polvo al recibir nuestro peso. Ambos sudábamos, teníamos la ropa y la cara sucias, sin mencionar nuestras manos. Tony miraba fijamente el candado del baúl:

—Está muy oxidado, quizás un golpe baste para abrirlo —dijo.

—¿Lo abrimos ya? —sugerí, pero Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor mañana, estoy cansado.

Ambos cargamos con el baúl una vez más y lo dejamos en el taller. Tony camino hacia el gran ventanal y se sentó en una esquina, con el gran ventanal a su espalda y la luz nocturna iluminando su silueta. Una ligera risa se escuchó en el umbral.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunté.

—Me imagine tu cara viendo a Thor y a Loki besándose…debí estar ahí—y volvió a reir.

Aunque con la oscuridad no podía detallar bien su rostro, me podía imaginar su expresión en aquel momento, y mascullé fastidiado.

—¿Qué crees que habrá pasado si no los hubieras interrumpido? —pregunto en tono sinuoso y yo me sonroje.

—Eso que importa, seguramente no hubiera pasado nada. —dije sentándome en el sofá. Aproveche para estirar los brazos y distraerme de la sensación bochornosa que me inundaba.

—Ay Stefan, eres tan inocente. —dijo en un ronroneo que me hizo sonrojar más.

Mi mente en aquel momento no podía pensar en nada más que en Tony y en la supuesta inocencia mía. Yo nunca he sido inocente ¡Por dios! Si supieran lo que a veces quisiera hacerle. Y aun a pesar de la oscuridad sentía el peso de sus ojos marrones sobre mí. Por algún motivo, sentí un hormigueo en la nuca.

Tony soltó a reír.

—Supuse que ibas a preguntar más sobre esos dos. —dijo, quedándose en su esquina oculto de mí.

—No. Es decir, jamás me los imagine juntos, así que no sé qué decir.

— ¿No te los imaginabas juntos? Pero si son como almas gemelas. Jajaja.

—¿Qué? —me puse de pie y camine de un lado a otro—. ¿Ósea que se conocían de antes? ¿Todo el mundo sabe que son…?

—Ay Stefan, ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Nuestro caso no es tan distinto al de ellos.

—Sí, pero nosotros aun no…

Me detuve en medio del umbral. Inquieto.

—¿Steve? —preguntó, alzando la mirada. Al ver mi temor, se puso de pie y se acercó—. No me digas que asustaste imaginando a esos dos juntos…

Yo negué repetidas veces.

—No, no es eso…es que.

—Steve, ¿qué estás pensando?

Me quede callado, evitando su mirada. Aun sentía las mejillas calientes.

—Steve —dijo agarrándome las manos—, comprendo tus motivos para sentirte inseguro en ese asunto, pero nadie te esta presionando. Creo que eres tú el que está yendo demasiado rápido—negué con la cabeza queriendo explicarme mejor pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta. Él me apretó las manos—. Te quiero.

Quise decir algo pero la vergüenza me lo impedía.

—Tony.

Pude besarlo, apretando mis dedos a su espalda, respirando fuerte mientras las manos de Tony jugaban con mi cabello. Se había vuelto su costumbre, cada que nos besábamos el mi dejaba en paz mi cabello, pero nunca impedía que lo hiciera, secretamente amaba eso.

Caímos sobre el sofá y cuando nos separamos, vi sus ojos y me eche a temblar.

—A que es extraño, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que nunca te imaginaste que esto pasaría si llegabas a quedarte aquí en Vanmouth —dijo con una sonrisa felina.

Yo clavé la vista en el taller y después en Tony.

—Apestas —dije riendo el ver como su confiado semblante cambio a uno de total horror.

—¿Apesto? —dijo, apoyándose en mi pecho. Mirándome a los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres decir, mi querido Stefan? Tu olor a rosas me abruma.

Explote con una carcajada y Tony también empezó a reír. Estábamos ambos en el sofá, Tony sobre mí usándome como su almohada, y la poca luz dejándonos ver apenas lo necesario. Un agradable hormigueo me recorría los hombros y los brazos. Desee con todas mis fuerzas permanecer así siempre.

La calidez embriago mi corazón y pensé, si algún día cuando todo ese caos acabara: ¿Qué sería de nosotros?

Vanmouth había perdido brillo para mí, se volvió un lugar abrumador y gris; pero yo tenía mi ancla ahí, me estaba compartiendo algo de su calidez mientras respiraba pausadamente. Podrían presentarse problemas más grandes, pero tan solo pensar en nuestra vida después de aquella agonía; con Tony lejos de esa vacía casa y de las desapariciones. Ambos juntos, caminando por el Central Park o en el puente de Brooklyn viendo las luces de la nocturna Nueva York. Si, podía ser fuerte, enfrentarme a todos esos problemas. Puedo hacerlo por él, por su vida y sus sueños.

Al día siguiente desayunamos con la señorita Carter y la señorita Spencer. Los huevos con espinaca y champiñones eran deliciosos, pero Tony odiaba la espinaca y le costó un intento de berrinche para lograr que la señorita Spencer le preparara unos hotcakes con tocino. Durante gran parte de la comida Tony fue regañado por la señorita Carter por lo caprichoso e infantil que a veces se comportaba. Después ambos regresamos al taller y nos quedamos mirando el baúl.

—¿Listo? —pregunto, entregándome el martillo con el que yo rompería el candado. Asentí y agarre el martillo y pude romperlo de un solo golpe.

La curiosidad nos hizo abrir el baúl con lentitud. Pero tuve que volver a contemplar el interior aun sin creerme lo que estaba viendo. Me pase una mano por la cara, confundido y con la respiración agitada: el interior estaba repleto de fotos…pero no eran simples fotos.

Eran fotos de cuerpos.

Algunas de chicas amordazadas, otras de jóvenes atados a árboles. Había fotos de los rostros de chicos que después aparecían en otra foto, torturados y asustados.

Tony palideció.

—¿Pepper? —se acuclillo a mi lado y agarró una de las tantas fotos. Sus ojos se enrojecieron al ver la imagen de la niña atada a pies y manos al borde de un pozo. Tony temblaba sin control y soltó la foto, como si esta le quemara los dedos—. No, no, no. Pepper ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con tanta fluidez que me asuste. Tony apoyó los codos en las rodillas y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Me acerqué. Cuando abracé su cuerpo tembloroso, apenas podía soportar el ardor de mi corazón. Aunque sabía que debía ser fuerte por él, verlo en ese estado y no poder hacer nada me angustiaba profundamente.

Tony me abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Sentí sus lágrimas humedecer mi camisa. Le acaricié el revuelto cabello castaño y bese su frente.

Lo prometí y en aquel momento lo reafirme. Hallaría al causante de todo esto.

Lo haría por él.

* * *

Tengo un aviso...el fic queda pausado.

Debido a problemas técnicos con mi computadora, además de asuntos externos que me impiden seguir editando y corrigiendo lo que tengo ya escrito para subirlos tranquilamente. He decido dejar el fic en pausa, por ahora, hasta que finalice mi época de exámenes.

No se preocupen, volveré a actualizar más rápido de lo que creen. Gracias por la comprensión.


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

Tras lo que parecieron horas, pero sabía que eran solo minutos, oí que la puerta se abría. Me asomé y vi que una Ford estaba estacionando cerca del jardín de la señorita Carter. Abandoné mi lugar junto a la ventana y atravesé la puerta.

Llegue a la sala, donde estaba Loki viendo las fotos. Durante un instante nadie se movió y el silencio congelo la sala, como una bruma espesa. Luego Tony se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Thor saludo con una sonrisa cansina y se acercó a Loki, ambos seguían hablando en voz baja, mientras Tony corría escaleras arriba, yo lo seguí.

—Busquemos la bitácora de Robert antes de que oscurezca —dijo, y se alejó con tanta rapidez que tuve que apresurarme para alcanzarlo.

—Tony —dije por fin.

—No digas nada. No merece la pena. —se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada y saco una llave de su bolsillo.

—Dime qué sucede.

Tony soltó una maldición al empujar la puerta y ver que no abría, tuvo que intentar girando la llave al otro lado.

—Nada. Por ahora. —la cerradura hizo clic y Tony abrió la puerta. Inspire profundamente, pero el alivio se convirtió en angustia rápidamente.

—¿Loki dijo algo mientras no estaba?

—¿No lo oíste? —dijo soltando una mezcla de gruñido y carcajada—. Esto ya es un caso de asesinato, no me dejara continuar por mi cuenta, la policía va a venir, a inspeccionarlo todo. No podremos continuar.

—No —dije, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta—. No puedo aceptarlo… ¿Tony, tu…?

Tony se acercó a una de las tantas cajas que estaban apiladas y rompió el cartón con sus manos.

—Yo tampoco, Steve. Hace tiempo que he querido saber qué demonios está pasando, deje parte de esto en manos de otras personas, pero no pensé que a la más mínima señal de peligro alguien como Loki me hiciera a un lado. Ahora lo sé.

—¿Qué harás? —pregunté, detestando mi incapacidad para convencer a Tony de que tal vez debía hacerle caso a Loki, y debía alejarse por ahora. Las palabras de Sharon no me dejaban tranquilo.

—No lo sé —dijo, agarrando una grabadora del fondo de la caja—. Pero creo que he perdido tiempo.

Lo seguí a su cuarto y allí agarrando su morral guardo, la grabadora, el diario de Scarlett y un par de linternas.

—¿Tiempo?

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se frotó las sienes.

—Vendrán a inspeccionar la casa, no solo la mía sino la de Robert también…por segunda vez. Perderé pistas que jamás recuperare.

—¿Tienes la llave? —dije. Me parecía una locura lo que estaba a punto de suceder y no lograba hallaba lógica a nada.

—Claro, el problema será salir mientras esos dos están en la sala.

Me rasqué la herida en el hombro e hice caso omiso a la tensión de mis músculos.

—¿Quieres que los distraiga?

—Si —dijo—. Solo por unos minutos, mientras fijo la manera de ir sin que nadie me vea.

Pegué la espalda a la puerta y suspire profundamente.

—Y después de eso… ¿qué? —pregunté, pero quise retractarme al ver el ceño fruncido de Tony

—Supongo que no podremos contarle nada de esto a los adultos…ya no —dijo Tony con la mirada fija en la mochila—. Bien, ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Eso de hacer las cosas clandestinamente?

—Bueno, no es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes —dijo, acercándose.

Me aferró la muñeca con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Prometo no tardarme demasiado.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que hablarías con Sharon y Wanda mañana? —evadí su mirada. Estaba demasiado cerca. Percibía el calor de su cuerpo y la temperatura del mío ascendía.

—Sí. —su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Olía a café y a sándalo.

—A lo mejor ellas deberían saber de las fotografías —dije, convencido de que estaba a punto de derretirme—. Piénsalo.

—Bien. —Tony se apartó y me soltó la muñeca —. Te veré luego, Stefan.

Me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara con agua helada, aferrado al borde del lavamanos. Cuando el ataque de nervios cesó, regresé a la sala, deteniéndome con frecuencia para comprobar los sonidos que se oían además de mis pisadas. Me quede cerca de Thor que permanecía sentado en el sofá mirando las fotos una por una, de repente preguntó:

—¿Y Tony?

Apreté los dientes y maldije internamente.

—Está en el baño, no se siente bien—dije esperando que me creyeran a pesar de estar sudando en frio.

Loki soltó un gruñido y Thor le lanzó una mirada dura.

—Esto está afectando mucho a Tony, lo entendemos —dijo Thor—. Espero que puedas convencerlo que es mejor no involucrarse.

—Él no lo hará —dijo Loki.

—¡Loki! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque es verdad, y tú sabes cómo es ese mocoso. No podremos detenerlo, a lo mejor y logre resolverlo todo él solo, es un genio después de todo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de aparente intriga y me clavé los dedos en el antebrazo. Thor observó la marcas rojas en mi piel y con un movimiento de cabeza camino seguido por Loki rumbo a la cocina. Pensé que eso de distraerlos de pronto había sido demasiado facil y espere impaciente que Tony regresara de esa casa, si es que ya había encontrado la forma de salir sin ser visto.

Los minutos pasaron y yo empecé a contar las fotos sobre la mesa y las que aún estaban en el baúl, cuando me canse no recordaba hasta que numero había llegado. De repente y como era de esperarse en ese tipo de momentos las dudas atacaban mi mente.

Lo que había hecho hasta entonces, ¿valdría la pena? ¿Y si después de todo esto Tony y yo no seamos capaces de estar juntos? Simplemente porque los problemas y la angustia vivida nos malacostumbro lo suficiente como para no adaptarnos a una vida tranquila. Nada raro seria.

¿Sería esto el efecto del puente colgante?

Reconozco ahora que mi necesidad más grande es superar mi soledad. El fracaso absoluto en el logro de esa finalidad significa la locura, o al menos eso es lo que he visto, esas son las reacciones que tienen las personas frente al hecho de nunca encontrar a alguien que los soporte. El pánico a la soledad, solo demuestra un gran vacío emocional que por alguna razón lleva al retraimiento frente al mundo exterior. Reconozco esto, yo lo sufrí casi toda mi vida sin darme cuenta, acepte el hecho de que antes no encajaba en el estándar que buscaba alguna chica, y por ende me sentí abrumado. Preguntas como: ¿Estaré solo para siempre? ¿Nadie va a quererme? ¿Nadie va a amarme? Daban vueltas en mi cabeza todos los días.

La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera tiene conciencia de su necesidad de conformismo. Viven con la ilusión de que son individualistas, y por ende las relaciones se vuelven turbias y pesadas. No se conocen los suficiente, mucho menos conocerán a alguien más, entonces no existe razón para soportar un ser ajeno a mí, no me sirve de nada. Y cuando la relación se termina, están tristes al sentir que perdieron algo que no volverán a recuperar. Entonces, ¿qué es el amor?

Aprendí que nadie debe ser usado para que alguien más cumpla sus objetivos…pero y si yo estaba usando a Tony para abandonar la soledad que me agobiaba, y él a la vez me usaba para salir de su propio infierno. Entonces eso estaba bien, ¿verdad? Y si no ¿entonces que está bien?

—¡No me digas que las cosas mejorarán!

El grito desde la garganta de Loki me hizo saltar de mi lugar, escuche murmullos de la cocina y luego unas pisadas bajando las escaleras, y la cara de Tony asomándose por una esquina, pidiéndome que fuera con él.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —el susurro de Tony me hizo devolver la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, asentí.

Ya en el cuarto. Me escurrí contra el armario y me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. De pronto me sentía muy… ¿desesperanzado? Ya no sabía ni que creer.

—¿Steve?

Alcé la vista. Tony estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, pero sin aproximarse.

Sacudí la cabeza en silencio, seguro de que si hablaba me delataría, pero no era Tony con quien estaba enfadado, era conmigo mismo.

Se acuclilló a mi lado.

—¿La encontraste? —logré preguntar en tono normal.

—Pues claro, fue un poco difícil entre tanto desorden que tenía Robert en su escritorio, traje algunas otras cosas que pensé que nos podían servir.

—Genial. —traté de ponerme de pie; no veía la hora de irme a dormir, pero tropecé con la mochila de Tony.

Él me agarro del brazo, con los ojos fijos en mí.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Steve?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—¿Alguien te dijo algo?¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó, aumentando la presión de su mano en mi brazo.

Le lance una mirada que logro asustarlo, solo un poco para que me soltara, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en mí. Me pasé la lengua por los labios y me deshice del leve sentimiento de culpa, aproveche que creyera que me sentía mal para lanzarme a besarlo con descaro. Tony exhaló sorprendido y correspondía a medias, sin saber acomodarse en mi abrazo, en ocasiones gruñía y trataba de empujarme. Cuando lo solté sus ojos me miraban con dureza.

—En serio, ¿qué tienes? Eso fue muy brusco.

No sabía que decirle. No estaba acostumbrado a mentirle, pero tampoco sabía cómo decirle la verdad.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Tony. Estoy cansado.

—¿Cansado? —sentí una oleada de calor cuando se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, cansado—dije, apartándome de él, apoyándome contra el armario—. Ya está muy tarde, y no he dormido bien los últimos días.

—Da igual —dijo, agarrando su mochila y poniéndola encima de la cama. Yo lo seguí con la mirada.

—¿Da igual?

—Me estas ayudando, Steve. No tienes la necesidad pero aun así lo haces, pero estas afectado y en realidad no sé por qué dejo que te involucres en esto.

¿Ya no soy útil?, pensé; algo dentro de mí se estremeció con fuerza.

—¿Entonces por el hecho de verme afectado, ya me estas mandando al cuerno? —dije, Tony se giró mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Steve? Yo no…

Me gire y azoté la puerta con fuerza. Baje con rapidez por las escaleras, viendo que Loki y Thor seguían discutiendo en la cocina. Cuando salí de la casa me llevé la mano al cuello, donde mis venas palpitaban. No sabía que sentiría algo así, algo que me causara tanta irritación. Me estremecí y me mordí el labio, hace poco pude besar a Tony. Le sensación siempre dulce y suave, ahora era un poco agria. Camine hacia mi casa, esperando no arrepentirme y regresar corriendo a sus brazos.

Mi tío Mike no estaba en el pueblo, lo que significaba que el resto del día podría quedarme por ahí holgazaneando. Clave la mirada en el crepúsculo que coloreaba la tarde de Vanmouth, normalmente las nubes se tiñen de colores gracias a la luz del sol, pero en Vanmouth era diferente, el color se derretía por las lluvias y el calor, terminada todo fundido en las negras aguas de la costa.

Me tiré sobre mi cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sorpresivamente me quede dormido.

Desperté a eso de las cinco de la mañana. El claro lleno de sombras, se empezaba a iluminar con la luz del nuevo día. Bostecé y estire mis brazos caminando hacia el balcón, el frio erizo mi piel pero yo sentía paz. Una Grand Cherokee gris estaba estacionada delante de la casa. Me pregunte por qué estaba aparcada ahí. Salí al pasillo y en el fondo vi la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de mi tío, sus ronquidos se escuchaban hasta el pasillo. Supuse entonces que él había llegado en la noche en esa camioneta. Me encogí de hombros y volví al balcón. Desde allí vi a Tony, vestía una gruesa chaqueta y unos jeans de mezclilla, el frio hacia que saliera vaho de su boca cada vez que respiraba. Estaba en el porche, luchando con cerrar la puerta de su casa, con la mochila en la espalda.

Naturalmente hubiese gritado su nombre, bajado las escaleras y salido a su encuentro. Pero por alguna razón sentía mucha carga al verlo ahí. Cuando se dio la vuelta y salió caminando nunca me pregunte hacia donde iba, una parte de mi fingía no importarle.

A la hora del almuerzo, mi mamá me llamo, luego hable con Bucky, todo era normal. Mi tío me dijo que el jardín necesitaba una deshierbada. Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios, yo salí hacia el jardín trasero. Miré por encima de los tomates para ver a un grupo de jóvenes doblando la esquina de mi casa. Me limpie el sudor de la frente y seguí con mi tarea en el jardín hasta que mi tío me llamo a la sala. Sharon estaba sentada ante la mesa de la cocina y se puso de pie cuando me acerqué.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté en un tono de voz bastante alto.

—Vine con los demás —dijo, echando un vistazo a las escaleras. Allí estaba Wanda, sosteniendo a su hermano Pietro que tenía el pie enyesado, ambos saludaron con un gesto de la mano. A su lado estaba Clint y Sam. Yo fruncí el ceño —. Salimos esta mañana a recoger a Pietro del hospital, después le preguntamos a tu tío que si podíamos quedarnos, él dijo que no había inconveniente.

—¿Por qué? —apoyé las manos en el respaldo de una silla—. ¿Por qué vinieron hasta acá?

—Debíamos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?

Sharon volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras.

—¿Podemos subir a tu habitación?

Me mordí el labio, me sentía incómodo.

—Vale. Puede que este algo desordenada —dije—. Vayan subiendo, yo tengo que hablar con mi tío.

Me dispuse a salir al pasillo, y Sam sosteniéndome del hombro me retuvo.

—Stark está afuera con tu tío —dijo en un susurro.

Camine por el salón tratando de relajarme, pero me detuve al oír sus voces inquietas.

—El chico es muy impulsivo, aunque no lo parezca—dijo mi tío—. Preocuparse no tiene sentido, tiene fortaleza, sabrá qué decisión debe tomar.

—Quizá —contestó Tony—, pero, ¿a qué se deben los cambios? Resultará inesperado para…todos, no debí involucrarlo en esto.

—No es tu culpa, él sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Si ahora quiere arrepentirse que lo haga, tú no lo obligaste a nada.

Al oír la palabra "nada" deje brotar un gruñido de mi garganta y ellos cesaron de hablar, cuando me vieron ambos se sobresaltaron.

—Hey, Steve, ¿terminaste con el jardín? —dijo mi tío, tratando de recuperar la compostura—. No te oímos llegar, ¿y tus amigos?

—Estaremos hablando en mi cuarto, ¿subes? —pregunté mirando al Tony, el asintió levemente con os ojos clavados en la madera.

—Bien —dijo mi tío con una sonrisa desacostumbrada—. Estaré en mi oficina, por si me necesitan.

—Mmm…Ok—dije, disponiéndome a volver a la cocina y deseando saber de qué habían estado hablando.

—Steve —el tono persuasivo de Tony me detuvo—, sobre lo de ayer…

—Mira, dejémoslo así. Nos están esperando.

Tony me lanzo una sonrisa irritada.

—Subamos —dije, indicando que me siguiera—. ¿Así que los trajiste para hablar?

—Sharon insistió.

Asentí con la cabeza y abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Dios mío! —grito Pietro, sentado en mi cama.

Tony soltó un silbido.

—Si aborreces tanto tu ropa, ¿por qué tienes tanta? La dejaste tirada en todas partes —dijo Clint, agarrando una de mis camisas tiradas.

—Denme un segundo—dije, juntando la ropa y arrojándola dentro del closet.

Tony también se agacho a recoger ropa, y me ayudo a acomodarla, empujándola más al interior del armario.

—Tú no eres así, ¿qué sucede? —aquel susurro llego hasta lo más profundo de mi, y decidí no darle atención.

Me fui a sentar al lado de Sharon, en el suelo cerca de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón.

—¿Conseguiste algo, Stark? —preguntó Sam.

—Nada, solo una lista de sospechosos.

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Wanda.

—Unos seis, y uno por confirmar —dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

—¿La policía ha dicho algo? —preguntó Sharon.

—Más o menos —dijo en tono incómodo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté.

—Supone un problema para las autoridades que la responsable de ocultar las fotos se haya suicidado—dijo Sam, rascándose debajo de la nariz—, les faltan un montón de pistas que nosotros ya conseguimos. El diario de Scarlett supone una enorme ventaja, y eso que aún no se enteran de la bitácora. Ni de quien es quien de verdad vendía las drogas.

—Mi hermano era el único que vendía en esta zona —dijo Sharon, removiéndose intranquila.

—Al parecer no era así, tu hermano no la vendía la distribuía.

—Dicen que el vendedor real, jamás tocaba la droga. Incluso afirman que es amigo del Director—dijo Pietro, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Entonces… ¿De quién estamos hablando? —pregunto Wanda.

Pasaron algunos segundos. Donde Tony no dejaba quietas las manos.

—Es el padre de Bruce.


	17. Chapter 17

Me desplomé sobre mi almohada; no me sentía el jefe de nada y mucho menos al mando de algo. Todavía sentía el ardor de ver a Tony riendo con Clint, de ver como de pronto encajaba en ese lugar. Esa creciente tendencia de ironizarlo todo, de verse con tanto orgullo; eliminando las diferencias de su contexto y alcanzando un lugar más alto, donde todos pudieran admirarlo. Esa faceta jamás la había visto, y me sorprendió, pero al cerrar los ojos solo veía su rostro lleno de impotencia pidiéndome que aclaráramos las cosas, el yo de ese momento le pidió tajante que se largara. El yo de ahora quería golpearlo.

Al final no entendía por qué estaba enfadado, toda la frustración era conmigo mismo, por dudar de Tony y creer que me estaba usando. Me estaba desquitando con el de alguna manera, pero ¿y si solo me usaba? ¿Qué significaba que ahora Sharon y los demás estuviesen involucrados? ¿Cómo ya no me necesitaba entonces logro mejorar su relación con ellos?

Sharon pasó la página y tomó algunos apuntes mientras yo me removía en la silla.

—Aun no has leído nada, Steve —dijo sin alzar la vista—; solo te quedas ahí sentado observando cómo leo.

—No me has dicho que tengo que hacer. ¿Has descubierto algo útil?

Sharon apretó los labios.

—No te estoy criticando, Steve. Solo quiero adelantar el trabajo.

—¿Sabes qué? El diario de Scarlett lo dividió en tres partes. En la primera parte no deja de hablar de lo enamorada que esta, en la segunda de pronto se pone a divagar de cosas sin sentido —dije de pronto, sin importarme que sonará cruel.

—Ella estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil, entiendo en parte porque siempre miraba a Tony como un dios, ella quería ser como él. Steve, debes entender eso.

La mera mención de esa chica me ponía inquieto. En verdad le gustaba mucho Tony, y eso me hacía sentir enfermo. ¿Qué tal si terminaba igual que ella? Gruñí, tratando de disipar con eso las malas ideas.

—¿Cuál es la tercera sección?

Fruncí el ceño y me pase una mano por el cabello.

—Es la más incomprensible. No logro descubrir de qué trata. —abrí me bloc de dibujo, pasando las páginas hasta el final—. Es la más breve y en sus hojas esta dibujado tres seis en espiral.

Hice el dibujo rápido para mostrárselo a Sharon, ella al verlo frunció el ceño.

—¿Un símbolo?

—Tal parece que sí.

—Ya se lo mostraste a Stark —preguntó.

Yo me tense y negué con la cabeza.

Ella no sabía que llevábamos una semana sin hablarnos. Después de aclarar las cosas en mí casa, Wanda y Pietro acordaron Interrogar al padre de Bruce, Sam y Clint estarían al pendiente de nuevas pistas que robarle a la policía, mientras Tony y Sharon descifraban la extraña bitácora de Robert que estaba escrita al revés. Dejándome a mí con el diario de Scarlett. Todavía sentía la envidia en la piel a ver a Sharon platicando tan alegre con Tony, pero al cerrar los ojos sentía el hormigueo del beso que me dio al irse.

Hacia horas que permanecía sentado en la mesa de la cocina, "adelantando" la tarea que nos envió el profesor Erskine al correo en lo que la escuela volvía a estar en funcionamiento. Estiré las piernas por debajo de la mesa y suspiré.

—Creo que he visto ese símbolo en la bitácora de Robert —dijo, echando un vistazo al bloc—. Supongo que lo averiguaremos.

—Sea lo que sea esa sección del diario, es algo que describe un augurio, sin embargo es algo que se puede modificar o cambiar.

—¿Así que el diario acaba con una descripción de algo que supuestamente ocurrirá en el futuro? —preguntó, retrocediendo en su silla.

Por algún motivo, sentí un hormigueo en la nuca.

—No. No sé qué sea. No se puede estar seguro con la falta de coherencia con la que Scarlett cuenta las cosas.

Ahora el hormigueo me recorría los hombros y los brazos.

—¿Qué sucede, Steve?

—Representa la indulgencia en lugar de la abstinencia.

—¿Qué? —Sharon palideció.

—Creo que es un proverbio o algo por el estilo —me puse de pie y caminé de un lado a otro—. Quizás sea algún tipo de proverbio religioso. Scarlett iba mucho a la iglesia según Wanda.

Sharon empezó a morderse las uñas, haciendo notorio su nerviosismo.

—No lo es en absoluto. Y el contenido de ese diario no es cristiano. Sea lo que sea ese proverbio no es cristiano, significa otra cosa.

—¿Sabes que es, Sharon?

Ella soltó un gruñido y desvió la mirada.

—Sharon…

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Yo me…me tengo que ir. Mi mamá ya debe estar muy preocupada, volveré mañana para que terminemos lo de literatura clásica.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sentí náuseas. Parpadeé varias veces y me pase las manos por la cara.

—Claro que sí. —susurré.

Durante el resto del día me mantuve a distancia prudencial del diario. Estaba de un humor bastante irritable y no ayudaba enterarme que al parecer mi amiga no me estaba contando toda la verdad. Decidí entonces calmarme e ir a dar un paseo. Al salir de la casa y dirigirme al jardín, la señorita Carter se acercó.

—¿Sabes dónde está Tony? —me preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—¿No te dijo dónde estaría? fui a buscarlo esta mañana y no estaba, necesitaba pedirle ayuda para reparar la calefacción que se volvió a dañar.

Miré detrás de mí. La casa de Tony era rígida como una piedra en mitad de un rio.

—Le preguntare a Clint si sabe dónde está.

La señorita Carter asintió y entro a la vieja casa. Mientras yo me llevaba las manos a los bolsillos, me quede mirando el cielo sobre mí y me encogí de hombros. Suponía que no sería mala idea si bajaba al pueblo. Empecé a caminar lentamente, mirando cada casa como si fuera un territorio desconocido. Llegue al muelle y sin proponérmelo, di unos pasos hacia el borde. "Vete a tu casa", pensé pero no me moví. Si me iba, podría tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido, volver a estudiar en mi anterior escuela, retomar mi amistad con Bucky…si alguien me observaba desde el otro lado del muelle, ¿se daría que era incapaz de moverme porque la indecisión era pesada dentro de mí?

Tengo que recordar con cuidado para darme cuenta de que el tiempo que estuve parado allí, bajo las grises nubes no fue demasiado. La brisa que golpeaba mi rostro en ese momento era demasiado fría pero en mi recuerdo parece mucho más cálida, uno de esos momentos congelados en mi memoria como una sonrisa dulce captada en una foto. Muchas veces vuelve a mí, especialmente en las noches de verano.

—¿Steve Rogers, cierto? —me di la vuelta, mirando cada paso que daba aquel sujeto. Cabello castaño y oscuros ojos azules, aparentaba tener mi edad—. Eres una groupie de las clases de Erskine…

—¿Y tú eres…?

—A la mierda con eso. Sé que te gusta jugar al detective con tus amiguitos. Será mejor que me digas lo que averiguaron. ¡Ahora!

Era mejor ser discreto, si el tipo quería información yo no se la daría.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Sé que eres nuevo aquí, pero no juegues conmigo imbécil. Ya deberías saber que mi familia es dueña de todo este pueblo de mierda.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por mi…preocupa por ti mismo.

Un gruñido acompaño mis pensamientos. El malhumor que tenía desde hace rato no ayudaba y empezar una pelea en ese lugar no era conveniente. A aquel sujeto lo tenía muy cerca, y sus palabras avivaban mis ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Intentas analizarme? Steve Rogers, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

—A la mierda con eso, aléjate de mí.

Lo empuje y me agazapé con los músculos en tensión, dispuesto a golpearlo si se me acercaba.

—¿Ohh, me estás diciendo que hacer?

—¡Steve!

El grito de Wanda resonó en mi cabeza. Aquel tipo se dio la vuelta, corriendo lejos del muelle. Al otro lado estaban Clint y Wanda, pude ver que aquel chico ahora les gritaba a ellos y Clint jalo a Wanda para irse. Algo sacudió mi cabeza y camine hacia ellos, entonces Clint recibió un puñetazo y cayó al suelo. Corrí y volví a empujar a aquel sujeto.

—¡Nadie me dice que hacer!

—¡Basta! —grité

Estábamos en la mitad de la calle, Wanda trataba de ayudar a Clint a levantarse. Una Ford pick up del 99, frenó, golpeando a aquel chico por la espalda. Cuando cayó mire a través del parabrisas del auto.

—¿Steve?

—¿Tony?

Me ardió la piel y mi pulso se aceleró. Cuando el auto ya iba en mitad de camino Wanda, Clint y yo pudimos relajarnos.

—¿Quién era ese sujeto?

—Ezekiel Stane, el hijo psicópata del profesor Stane. Es un tipo peligroso—dijo Clint sobándose el golpe en la mejilla.

—"Oh, y ¡Gracias, Tony!" —Tony miraba la carretera. El sol iluminaba sus ojos, se veían de un delicado tono entre amarillo y café; durante un instante me atraparon y me perdí entre el montón de preguntas que surgían de mis pensamientos con cada día de su ausencia—. Después de tanto odio hacia mi persona, un poco de gratitud no está mal.

Parpadeé, pero no me libré del ardor que recorría mi piel.

—No me muestres esa cara, Steve. Al menos finge que te alegras de verme.

—Chicos, ¿ustedes dos…están bien? —preguntó Wanda.

Tony iba a responderle pero yo no lo deje.

—Sí, estamos bien. Y apropósito, Tony…si estoy feliz de verte, y gracias. Tiene sentido que te viera hoy—dije, apartándome.

Iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Wanda y Clint iban atrás. Por un minuto Clint se veía incomodo por el silencio dentro del auto. Ahora parecía como si Tony estuviese enojado conmigo. Hice una mueca y apreté los dientes clavando los ojos en la ventana.

—¿Me van a decir que quería ese raro de ustedes? —Tony preguntó de pronto, yo lo miré alzando una ceja.

—Solo se puso histérico y empezó a preguntar cosas—dijo Clint.

—Quiere saber qué es lo que hemos estado averiguando—dijo Wanda y se acomodó mejor en el asiento.

—Oye, Rogers. Me debes una grande, tomé una paliza por ti, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Clint estirándose hacia adelante. Yo asentí.

—Que interesante ver que el correcto Stefan este en problemas. Por favor, que no se repita, ya tenemos suficiente con la policía queriendo interrogarnos. —dijo Tony, doblando en una esquina.

—No es como si hubiese buscado a ese tipo específicamente para joder tus planes, Stark.

—Has estado distante durante más de un mes, Rogers. Suficiente mostraste, posiblemente ya estés en contra nuestra.

Yo negué, llenando mis pulmones de frustración.

—Solo quería aclarar mi mente, porque últimamente todo esto me parece una locura. También he estado trabajando en averiguar lo que sucede, ¿acaso debo mostrarle evidencias a un jefe?

—Apuesto a que no usas esas excusas tristes con Sharon… No las uses conmigo, Rogers.

Abandoné el intento de decir algo más. Aparté el rostro, pero percibía una mirada, silenciosa y ausente de crítica y eso me hizo estremecer. Wanda observaba todo, callada como un fantasma, mientras Clint fingía no estar presente. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Maximoff los tres bajamos y quedamos al frente de la puerta.

—¿Qué hacían ustedes en el puerto? —pregunté.

—Estábamos comprando cosas para el almuerzo. Tony hablo con mi padre, le dijo que había llevado la camioneta a reparar. Entonces él se ofreció a arreglarla y dijo que iría a recogernos… Mi hermano está arriba.

Clint se restregó los ojos con expresión cansina y los tres entramos a la casa. Le eche un último a Tony, que se quedó dentro del auto con la cabeza apoyada sobre el manubrio. No volví a respirar hasta oír que la puerta se cerraba.

—¿Qué onda? —saludo Pietro desde la sala, estaba sentado delante del televisor, envuelto en una frazada y con el pie enyesado sobre un taburete. Wanda se sentó a su lado en el sofá de cuatro puestos—. Se ven muy tensos… ¿Ocurrió algo?

Wanda negó.

—Sabes que ya se enteraron los de Stane, hoy lo vimos personalmente. El genio de Clint se hizo golpear por él.

Clint se encogí de hombros.

—Al menos trate de enfrentarlo. —dijo.

—Eres un idiota. Ven aquí.

Lo dedos de Pietro acariciaban la mejilla enrojecida de Clint, y este se dejó hacer. Como un gato. Wanda soltó una risita y yo desvié la mirada. Cuando Clint se dio cuenta, de repente estaba muy sonrojado.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —dijo y se paró bruscamente.

—¿Lograron hablar con el padre de Bruce? —pregunté cuando los pasos se alejaban por las escaleras.

—Nos evita en cada oportunidad—dijo Wanda.

—Y Bruce no quiere escucharnos—agrego Pietro.

—¿Hablaron con él?

—Creímos que era lo primero que debíamos hacer —dijo Wanda, jugando con los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente.

—Pero no responde llamadas y cuando fuimos a su casa, se veía… distinto.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé cómo describirlo, pero Wanda y yo lo notamos…como si ya nada le importara.

Clint masculló bajando las escaleras.

—Bruce siempre ha sido muy indiferente—dijo, cruzando los brazos

—Bueno, él le cuenta todo a Tony. Esperemos que hablen—dijo Wanda, frunciendo el ceño—. También habrá que mantenerlo vigilado.

El padre de Pietro y Wanda nos ofreció sándwiches y fruta para comer. Nosotros seguimos discutiendo, pero esta vez de asuntos de poca importancia. Agarré una taza de la alacena y me serví café. En el último instante Wanda también entro a la cocina y me arrojó un pan, procurando disimular su malestar.

—¿Cómo estas, Steve? —preguntó, masticando un bocado de pera.

—Bien, supongo—la taza de café se agitó.

—Lo del diario…

—Encontré varias cosas, pero aun no estoy seguro…debo leer más.

Wanda asintió a mis palabras y se quedó mirando el suelo durante unos segundos.

—Lo siento, Steve. No supuse que esto se complicaría tanto...

"¿De qué está hablando?", dije en silencio y tomé asiento. Entonces entendí a que se refería.

—Está bien. Supongo que es por mi mala actitud que ya no me quiere ver metido en este enredo, pero está bien lo entiendo —dije y me sumergí en los vahos de la cafeína—. A veces hay que deshacerse del peso muerto.

—No, Steve. Tu no entiendes —Wanda procuraba parecer indiferente, pero la mueca de incomodidad se notaba—. Supongo que Tony…él te aprecia mucho, se asegura que te enteres de lo justo para no involucrarte en algo tan riesgoso. Quizás es por eso que te sientes excluido, pero él de verdad quiere asegurase que estés bien. Es solo que es muy tonto para decir las cosas con claridad. Si le dieras una oportunidad.

Seguimos comiendo en medio de un incómodo silencio. Wanda procuraba no mirarme, concentrándose en la baldosa de la cocina, masticando lentamente cada pedazo. Deje la taza de café sobre el lavaplatos.

—Quizás tengas razón—dije cuando salía por la puerta.

Al llegar al garaje Tony estaba sobre el capó, ya sucio de aceite y sudor. Se había quedado mirando fijamente alguna parte del interior del auto, de modo que no noto mi presencia. Mascullé un poco y apenas levanto la mirada:

—Pensé que era el sistema de dirección lo que fallaba—dijo bajándose del capó— pero al final noté que era el freno de disco el que no quería servir, cuando lo mire en realidad habían un montón de cosas atoradas en el sistema de frenos—la mirada de Tony era esperanzada.

—¿Eso era todo? —pregunté

—Bueno, también había que cambiarle la batería. Este auto lleva mucho tiempo sin usar—dijo, encogiendo los hombros—. Pero finalmente termine, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Yo acepté.

Para mi sorpresa Tony ocupo el asiento del copiloto. Había aprendido a manejar en el auto de mi mamá hace unos dos años, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Al final me senté en el asiento del conductor, y decidí desquitarme con ese auto. Tony se agarró del tablero de mando cuando arranqué haciendo chirriar los neumáticos. El automóvil se llenó de olor a goma quemada. Tras sobrepasar el tercer auto. Tony me lanzo una mirada furiosa, luchando por abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Puede que tengas ganas de suicidarte por el hecho de que estemos en el mismo auto, pero yo no.

—No tengo ganas de suicidarme, quiero terminar este paseo rápido—dije, apretando la mandíbula y esquivando otro vehículo.

—¿Si? —dijo Tony, arqueando las cejas—. Perdóneme, señor Stefan, pero pensé que aquí el atrevido amante del riesgo era yo.

Me lanzó una sonrisa traviesa, pero mi mirada airada lo hizo callar. Para cuando estacione en un restaurante cerca al parque, estaba pálido como un fantasma.

—Recuérdame no dejarte conducir la próxima vez—dijo, golpeando la puerta del vehículo.

—¿Quién dijo que habrá próxima vez? —dije, Tony rodó los ojos.

—¿Es tu deporte ponerte irritable, Steve? Porque estoy empezando a creer que sí.

—Cállate. —me froté las sienes, tratando de quitarme el dolor de cabeza.

—Bien…—dijo. Me giré hacia él. Su semblante despreocupado de hace unos minutos se había borrado.

—Bien ¿Qué?

—Estás enojado, eso está bien…—dijo en tono áspero.

—¿Tony?

—Conmigo siempre te sientes inseguro. Con Sharon las cosas son diferentes, admitámoslo estamos mejor así—masculló.

Me derrumbé sobre el asiento y me cubrí los ojos con el brazo.

—Déjame tranquilo.

Tony se arrastró a mi lado.

—Lo que pasa es que si no quieres estar conmigo, no deberías estarlo.

Abrí los ojos. Durante un instante no logré tomar aire.

—Podríamos ser amigos esta vez. Yo no te juzgaría ¿Quién soy yo para eso? —prosiguió Tony en voz baja.

Me erguí.

—Tony—susurré—. No vuelvas a decir algo así, jamás. No sabes lo que… Olvídalo, ¿vale?

—Quiero que seas feliz —dijo, jugueteando con la radio—. Parecías enfadado el día de las fotografías.

—Lo estaba, pero no contigo. —deslicé los dedos entre mis cabellos y consideré la idea de afeitarme la cabeza.

—¿Así que por que estabas enojado?

—No importa —dije, y le pase la mano por el cabello color caoba—. Lo importante es solucionar todo esto.

—¿Para qué? —sonrió.

Guarde silencio y traté de recuperar el aliento mientras Tony seguía cambiando las canciones de la radio. El sol empezaba a caer pintando de violeta el cielo. Entreabrí los labios y aspiré la bruma. El sabor a café aún estaba en mi boca. De pronto lo único que deseaba era volver a besar a Tony como antes, sin sentir ese sabor amargo y el peso de mi consciencia. La oleada de deseo me aterró.

Cuando inclinó la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los míos, entré en pánico. Parpadeé y traté de centrarme pese al calor sofocante que me envolvía. Deslizo sus labios por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi oído. Me acaricio los pómulos, deslizo la otra mano por mi espalda y quedamos unos minutos así, abrazados. Tony parecía esmerase en resolver mis dudas con sus caricias y por alguna extraña razón estaba funcionando. Pero la pesadez en mi corazón no se iba y yo me abrace a él con más fuerza. El soltó una risita y empezó a deslizar sus manos por mi cabello, como ya era costumbre. Amaba cuando hacia eso.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, el capitulo me quedo baaastante largo joder. creo que el capi se basa prácticamente en como se siente Steve y tiene sentido por que es el protagonista, pero planeo empezar a escribir mas sobre los hechos importantes para terminar finalmente esta historia, pero quizás me tarde porque tengo muchos datos que arreglar y aun no le tengo un final fijo (miento). estoy mejorando mis dibujos así que creo que los subiré al final de este mes en mi cuenta de Ao3. gracias por leer y un beso enorme.


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18

Durante un tiempo mantuve la mandíbula apretada, tanto que creí que me rompería los dientes. Tony no dijo nada, y traté de convencerme de que eso no tenía importancia, pero volví a dirigir la mirada a él e hice crujir los dientes con tanta violencia que el dolor se volvió agudo.

—Calma, Steve. No es para tanto —dijo sonriendo con maldad.

Pero no es que yo estuviese reaccionando exageradamente, ni sobreactuando. Es que no me entraba en la cabeza lo que estábamos haciendo, justo en los asientos traseros del auto. Tony se había quitado la camisa, sentado sobre mí, exhibiendo su piel y esa sonrisa sensual; parecía un enorme gato. Uno a punto de devorarme. Entreabrí los labios y aspiré la bruma. El sabor de la cafeína me llenó la boca. De pronto, lo único que deseaba era fundirme con Tony. No sabía a donde me llevarían sus caricias o sus besos. Sentía el calor vibrando en mi pecho.

—Te quiero, Steve —dijo, y me abrazó. Sus dedos recorrieron mis hombros y bajaron hasta mi abdomen, presionando y quemando mi piel, haciendo círculos.

La sensación de sentir su piel contra la mía se volvió abrumadora. La oscuridad nos ocultaba, ¿verdad? Nadie podía vernos. Trate de recuperar el aliento mientras Tony seguía pegado a mí, balanceándose a un ritmo insoportablemente lento. Cerré los ojos y paseé mis manos por su espalda desnuda; su piel era suave y tibia. Era maravilloso.

Cuando lamió mis labios, su lengua me hizo sentir latigazos de calor. Era como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera, se había vuelto cálido y salvaje. Aunque nadie nos viera, no quería eso, no ahora. Alcé el mentón y sus labios rozaron los míos: era como si mi cuerpo estallara. Me estremecí y le mordí el labio con mucha suavidad. Tony soltó un gemido y me clavó los dedos en la espalda, besándome más profundamente.

Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando se apartó.

—Tony, aquí no —llegue a decir, apenas con el último aliento.

Su suave risa y esa mirada, hicieron que me sonrojara:

—Pensé que querías —y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Parecía que estabas de acuerdo.

—Jamás iría hasta el final en un lugar como este.

Dicho aquello, Tony se echó a reír, dándome besos cortos por toda la cara, logrando avergonzarme más.

—Lo entiendo, esta no es tu idea de un entorno romántico —dijo.

Hice presión con mis manos sobre su espalda y suspiré.

Tony seguía sobre mi regazo, con sus manos acariciando de vez en cuando mis cabellos. Desvié la mirada al ver su sonrisa disimulada.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí? —dije algo molesto.

—No. Estaba recordando la última vez que le di de comer a Friday—murmuró. Luego carraspeó—. Últimamente se la pasa buscando la manera de jugar con Sunny…

Tony se enderezó y dejó de abrazarme. Salió del auto para subir en el asiento del conductor y encender el motor. Cuando empezó a retroceder, fije la mirada en la vista panorámica de la ventana del coche. Regreso el auto a la casa de los Maximoff y nos despedimos. Clint se iba a quedar a ver una película con los gemelos. Wanda me miro y parecía decir: "¿Todo está bien?". Y yo no supe que responder.

Durante nuestro regreso a la pradera ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Al día siguiente acorde con Sharon terminar la tarea del señor Erskine, aunque era obvio que ninguno de los dos íbamos a acercarnos tan siquiera a leer lo que había que hacer.

Sharon cerró el libro con violencia y lo arrojó al suelo, donde aterrizó con un ruido sordo. Era la quinta vez que lo hacía desde que me senté junto a ella, a las cuatro.

—¿Quieres pelearte ahora, o solo intentas descubrir cuantos libros puedes desencuadernar antes de que venga tu papá a regañarte?

Su única respuesta fue un tecleo en el portátil.

—Vamos Sharon, déjalo ya.

—¿De verdad no le contaste nada? A pesar de que te dije que te sinceraras con Tony—dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla—. Tampoco estoy defendiendo a Tony, hable con él y al parecer más terco que tú.

—No me digas.

—Los dos son unos idiotas.

—Las cosas no son así —dije y recogí los libros del suelo—. Tú no comprendes nuestra relación. Ambos somos orgullosos a nuestro modo, siempre nos estamos desafiando mutuamente.

—Claro —dijo. Apoyé la mano en el libro más próximo para que no pudiera volver a arrojarlo al suelo—. ¿Y en que consiste ese desafío? ¿En decir que es mejor separarse? ¡Por dios! Anthony cree que me involucro contigo.

—Eso ya lo hablare con él…

—Lo mismo dijiste la vez anterior.

—No tienes derecho a hacerte la ofendida, Sharon. No eres inocente: desafiabas a Tony con respecto a mí y lo sabes. Por eso no quiso escucharte.

Sharon frunció el ceño y se centró en su computador.

—Procuré explicarte como son las cosas —dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Ser tan obstinado te dará problemas.

—Te equivocas—dije en tono brusco— con respecto a dos cosas. La primera: no sé cómo son las cosas en realidad, empezando por que todo el mundo me cuenta la verdad a medias —casi vuelvo a arrojar los libros al suelo—. La segunda: creo que esto debe parar.

Los ojos abiertos de Sharon me aterraron.

—¿Parar? ¿Qué ya no busquemos más? ¿Qué ignoremos lo que ocurre y finjamos ser adolescentes normales? Agradece que Stark no te esté escuchando.

—Entonces me vas a ayudar y me vas a decir lo que significa este símbolo, ahora—saque la libreta de mi morral y la deje abierta donde iba el dibujo. Sharon se apartó de la mesa, abrió la boca para protestar, pero acabó por encogerse de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Pero vas a mantener todo este asunto con discreción y cuando salgas de esta casa iras a hablar con Tony, ¿entendido?

No dije nada, pero asentí con la cabeza.

—Pues…durante las primeras desapariciones. No, fue antes, como sea. Existe el rumor de que en ese bosque montañoso vive una bruja.

Mis labios se abrieron ante lo que dijo y deje escapar una carcajada confusa.

—Sharon no bromees…

—¡Hablo en serio! Cállate y escucha. Este pueblo es de la época donde quemaban mujeres en postes por considerarse aliadas al demonio y esas cosas. Incluso puedes ir al museo que hay aquí para comprobarlo. Ahora, lo que tienes ahí, esos tres seis en espiral: era un símbolo que usaban las comunidades paganas, no sé para qué. Lo del rumor de la bruja no creo que sea verdad pero existen cosas muy sospechas sobre ese diario que deberías manejar con más cuidado, además de ese símbolo.

—¿Y qué hay del proverbio?

—Solo sé que es un mandamiento del satanismo… "Representa la indulgencia en lugar de la abstinencia", es claro que se refiere a la liberta que te da venerar a Luzbel—dijo, y señalo el libro de historia medieval y se lo pasé.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y dejé de hablar.

—En la escuela también existieron muchos rumores: como de que el director era quien vendía las drogas o que Mike era el responsable de la desaparición de una maestra de primaria. —murmuró Sharon y le lancé una mirada furiosa.

—Mi tío no es el responsable de nada, apenas lleva dos años viviendo aquí.

—Pero, me dijiste que este era su pueblo natal, ¿no?

—Sí, pero él jamás haría algo así —contesté.

—No estoy diciendo que Mike tenga algo que ver; son solo cosas que dice la gente. Quizás hasta deberías preguntarle —y de pronto la duda surgió de sus ojos—. Como sea, lo del director dicen que si es verdad, pero no sé…

—Explícate —dije.

—Eh…supuestamente tiene una base de datos, todas sus transacciones están registradas. En algún momento Rumlow me dijo que tenía más que solo transacciones ahí. Pero no estoy segura. —dijo con voz fría.

—No comprendo —dije, jugueteando con un lapicero—. ¿Dónde está esa base de datos?

—No sé —contestó—. Solo sé que existe, muchos estudiantes lo aseguran. Ahora, vas a ayudarme con el ensayo, ¿sí o no?

Cuando se hizo el crepúsculo me estremecí, agotado. Remonte la ladera oriental de regreso a casa. Percibía el viento helado. Sabía a dónde me dirigía y no me detuve hasta llegar ahí.

Tony estaba allí, esperándome en silencio, sentado en las escaleras de su porche, y mi sorpresa fue menor de lo esperado. Lo observé durante varios minutos desde mi posición más elevada y reflexioné sobre mis opciones, me senté a su lado. Tony parpadeó, estiro la mano y al comprender lo que quería hacer me aparté, chasqueando la lengua. Tony retrocedió.

—Ya deja eso, —dije, señalándolo con un dedo acusador— pareces tener una fijación con mi cabello.

—Lo siento. —se veía enfadado, pero después rio—. Hola, Steve.

—Hola, Tony.


	19. Chapter 19

Esto ocurrió la noche del 19 de agosto. Tony y yo planeábamos adquirir la base de datos de la escuela como fuera, él podía hackearla, pero necesitaba que alguien lo conectara vía USB al ordenador. Ese mismo día, toda la región oeste de Vanmouth fue azotada por la tormenta más violenta que se haya visto.

Una par de horas antes, el aire estaba inmóvil. El calor se había convertido en algo tan abrumador como el fondo del mar. Aquella tarde habíamos estado nadando a las orillas de la playa, el lugar con menos basura y piedras. Sin embargo, el agua no daba ningún alivio al calor, a menos de que te sumergieras hasta una profundidad considerable.

Cenamos a las cinco y media, en el porche de la casa de Tony, a base de emparedados de jamón de la señorita Spencer y ensalada de patatas de la señorita Carter. Comimos sin ganas. Solo nos apetecía la Pepsi, que teníamos en el refri.

Terminada la cena. Tony y yo nos quedamos sentados en las escaleras, sin decirnos gran cosa, cada uno con la mirada puesta en el cielo azul y gris, asimilando el calor que nos inundaba y que despertaba a los insectos a esa hora. Las cigarras chirriaban de aquí para allá. Los árboles se veían polvorientos y consumidos. Hacia el oeste, las nubes de tormenta iban formando torreones que se agrupaban en nudos que amarraban todo el cielo.

Tony soltó un suspiro y se levantó la camisa para secarse el rostro, dejando ver su abdomen. No sé si eso le refrescaría mucho, pero desde luego, no despegue la vista de ese lugar hasta que volvió a acomodarse la camisa.

—No es que quiera asustarte, Tony. —Dije— pero creo que deberíamos de entrar.

Tony me miró con expresión de duda.

—Anoche tuvimos nubes como esas, Steve, y también anteanoche, y terminaron disolviéndose.

—Hoy no ocurrirá lo mismo, Tony.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Si la cosa se pone fea, nos refugiaremos en mi casa.

— ¿Tan mal lo ves?

Cuando Mike y mamá eran niños iban a visitar al abuelo muy seguido. El abuelo y varios de sus hijos, construyeron una casa que fue derribada por una tormenta en 1952.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. —respondí sincero, de aquella tormenta, solo sabía lo que me contó Mike y mi madre. — Pero el viento es muy fuerte, hay que entrar también a Sunny.

Conforme se acercaban las nubes se iba oscureciendo el cielo. No había duda ya de la tormenta. A lo lejos la señorita Spencer apago la radio. Sunny fue hacia la casa y entro por una ventana. Friday se sentó entre nosotros y empezó a ladrarle a la nada. Un estallido de trueno atravesó la arbolada, retumbando lentamente, asustando tanto a la pequeña Friday que se apuró a refugiarse bajo el brazo de Tony. Vi descender a lo lejos, un fino manto de lluvia. El aire movía las cortinas y hacia vibrar las ventanas. La temperatura bajo, helando nuestros cuerpos.

—Entremos. —le dije a Tony rodeándole los hombros.

—Pero…

—Tony, entremos. Friday está asustada.

Tony cargo a la cachorra como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y entramos. Cerré a nuestra espalda y me volví para echar otra ojeada. El viento arrancaba las hojas de los árboles y estas volaban girando en una corriente parecida a un torbellino. El espectáculo era hipnótico. Aquella tempestad estaba casi encima de nosotros, cuando vibro un rayo, tan brillante que durante treinta segundos todo se me quedo impreso en negativo en las retinas. El teléfono emitió chispas desde el enchufe y corrí a desconectarlo, jalando del cable. Al volverme vi a Tony ante la ventana. Me imagine la ventana estallando en seco e impactando con sus flechas de vidrio el rostro y el cuello de Tony.

Agarré su hombro con rudeza y lo alejé de golpe.

— ¡Aléjate de ahí!

Tony me observo asustado. Lo conduje a la cocina y me dispuse a buscar las linternas. Entonces el silbido ruidoso del viento hizo titilar las luces.

—Hay que bajar al sótano. —dijo Tony, con la vista fija en el foco titilante.

—Baja tú, yo te sigo después. —le dije, abriendo los distintos cajones.

—No iré sin ti. —sentenció, agarrando Friday con más fuerza.

Asentí, agarrando las linternas y le indique con señas que se moviera. Andamos por el pasillo. Entrecortados relámpagos iluminaban nuestros pasos. Tenía que echar un último vistazo a la tormenta. La espesa lluvia no dejaba ver más allá de una corta distancia de diez pasos.

Bajamos y encendí la linterna. El sótano contaba con un montón de cajas y un viejo sofá forrado en plástico; todas las herramientas que se suponen que deben estar en un sótano, estaban en realidad en el cuarto de Tony, con eso, el sótano solo era un cuarto casi vacío donde el sonido revotaba contra las paredes rígidas. Me senté junto a Tony en el viejo sofá; mirándonos las caras, escuchábamos los rugidos de la tormenta contra la casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, oímos el crujido de un árbol al caer estrepitosamente. Luego hubo silencio.

— ¿Ya habrá pasado? —me preguntó Tony, restregándose los ojos.

—Puede ser. Puede que solo por un rato.

Subimos, cada uno con una linterna. Estaba muy oscuro para ver los daños en la casa. Nos quedamos en el salón, escuchando el viento y mirando los rayos. Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, la tormenta regreso con ímpetu, oímos caer varios árboles y uno golpeó el tejado con un golpe seco. Tony se puso de pie de un salto y miró hacia arriba con recelo.

—Hey, tranquilo —le dije.

Me dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

El viento recuperó fuerza y las ventanas temblaron, agrietándose progresivamente.

—Tony, quiero que volvamos abajo—Agarré su mano y me incorporé.

Bajamos. Diez minutos más tarde, la tormenta alcanzaba su máxima violencia y escuché estallar las ventanas. Tony dormitaba sobre el sofá y despertó asustado.

—Esto no me gusta, Steve. —Dijo— La señorita Carter y la señorita Spencer están solas.

—Ellas estarán bien.

—No, Steve. Esta tormenta no es normal, tengo miedo. —repuso en un tono temeroso. Yo fruncí el ceño ante lo dicho.

—Shhh —lo tranquilicé— Descansa.

—No puedo. —dijo, cinco minutos más tarde dormía.

Permanecí despierto otra media hora, con la luz de la linterna iluminando los rincones y el techo. Algo me decía que por la mañana la Pradera estaría irreconocible. La tempestad iba amainando. Deje a Tony cubierto por una manta y subí a echar una ojeada al salón. Grandes pedazos de cristal centelleaban en la alfombra a la luz de la linterna. Me recordé decirle a Tony de que se pusiera zapatillas, ya que a él le gusta rondar descalzo por la casa.

Regresé al sótano y me perdí en el semblante adormilado de Tony; pocas veces lo veía así, y no paraba de compararlo con la imagen de un niño.

La atmosfera de esa mañana, era de una transparencia como el cristal. El cielo era de un azul nítido que reemplazaba el blanco brumoso del otoño. Una suave briza traía el olor del pasto mojado y la madera cortada. La señorita Carter y la señorita Spencer, ambas sorprendidas, dijeron:

—¡Que desastre!

Los daños parecían peores de lo que me imagine. Habían arboles atravesados en el camino. Todo era un revoltijo de ramas abatidas y deshojadas. Según avanzaba iba arrojando las ramas a uno u otro lado del camino. Bajaría al pueblo en busca de un teléfono público que sirviera para llamar a Mike y avisarle de lo ocurrido con el techo de la casa, puesto que el seguía en Concord, tenía que hallar una manera para que se enterara de lo ocurrido. Me quede donde estaba, primero inspeccionando los daños, y luego, una vez más, la lejana arbolada. Aunque era difícil asegurarlo parecía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

—¡Friday!

Inicie una sonrisa. El grito se extendió simple y limpio por toda la Pradera y Friday corrió persiguiendo a Sunny que, con su ágil cuerpo, le saco ventaja y saltó a la ventana de la cocina. El corazón se me alegro al ver a Tony aproximarse, con el cabello alborotado y esa expresión somnolienta.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Pues si…, aunque aún es muy temprano.

—La señorita Spencer hizo waffles, ¿Por qué no comes primero y después vas?

Sintiéndome verdaderamente bien por primera vez en lo que iba de la mañana, asentí y regresamos al porche. Acomodando las sillas que el viento tiro, nos sentamos un rato hablando de las nuevas reformaciones de la escuela. No recuerdo en que momento me quede dormido.

A eso de las diez, sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Era Tony, con una lata de gaseosa en una mano y una lista en la otra.

—La tía Peggy pregunta que si puedes ir a comprarle las cosas que hay en la lista.

Asentí y guarde la nota en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

—¿Vas a acompañarme?

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Me pidieron que les ayudara con el jardín.

La señorita Carter le gritó desde su jardín para que le ayudara a recoger unas cajas. Y echo a correr hacia la casa, las piernas en rápido movimiento, visibles las suelas de las zapatillas. Le seguí con la mirada. Lo quiero, no sé si era correcto decir que lo amo, pero en ese momento lo sentía como tal. Hay algo en él, y también en la forma en que me mira, que me crea la impresión de que todo va a ir bien. Puede que no todo vaya bien, pero tony me hace creer eso.

Friday, juguetona. Corría de aquí para allá y al verme se acercó con viveza, me estaba tirando de los pantalones.

—¿Vendrás conmigo?

Camine al jardín de la señorita Carter. Donde Tony ya estaba sudando, acalorado, y se acercó a revolverle el pelo a Friday.

—Oye, Tony, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —susurré.

De repente, sentí la necesidad de que nos acompañara.

—La tía Peggy me pidió que desherbara el jardín.

Friday ladró con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, insistí una vez más.

—¿De verdad no quieres venir?

—De verdad —respondió con firmeza.

Y sonrió

—Está bien, pero no tomes mucho sol.

—Hey, Stefan. Tranquilo, pareces mi mamá. Cuando vuelvas, bajemos al muelle a comer.

Me despidió con un beso y me alejé de la casa con Friday corriendo tras de mí. Vi a Tony, con las podaderas en una mano, los pantalones subidos hasta las rodillas y su camisa negra de Megadeath.

La los restaurantes y tiendas permanecían cerrados; sin embargo, la farmacia y el supermercado permanecía abierto, al parecer en esa zona, el desastre no había sido tan devastador. Vanmouth es un pueblo costero invadido por los bosques fríos y las montañas. Las hojas y ramas abundaban, dispersas, en el estacionamiento. Pequeños grupos, unos de mujeres, otros de hombres, sin duda todos comentando sobre la tormenta.

Me vi entonces contrariado al recordar que no se podía ingresar mascotas al súper. Y empecé a divagar en la mejor manera de dejar a Friday afuera mientras hacia las compras.

—¿Steve?

Me gire al escuchar mi nombre. Sharon acababa de salir de la farmacia con dos bolsas en la mano.

—Hola…—me fije en sus zapatos y luego en la forma de recogerse el cabello. Se veía particularmente sombría o como si no hubiese dormido nada—. ¿También te enviaron a comprar cosas?

—Mi mamá tiene dolor de cabeza. Así que compre pastillas y algunos dulces para mí—eso fue lo único que dijo antes de posar sus ojos en la nada. La pupila visiblemente dilatada, de un modo no natural—. Que coincidencia ¿no crees, Steve? Encontrarnos aquí… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Dijo sonriéndole a Friday, y empezó a mover la cola con energía. Sin embargo, yo veía a Sharon sorpresivamente agotada y como… ¿asustada? No, no era eso. Parecía preocupada por algo, se veía bastante ansiosa.

—¿Te puedes quedar con ella mientras compro las cosas? —y señale a Friday que comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro.

Sharon acepto, inclinándose para acariciarle las orejas.

—Todo el pueblo quedo hecho un desastre —comentó Sharon, en un tono aparentemente casual—. Un árbol atravesó la ventana de mi cuarto, tendré que quedarme un par de días en la casa de Wanda. Lo bueno es que a Pietro ya le quitaron el yeso, ¿no te habían dicho?

Yo negué, echándole un vistazo a la lista de la señorita Peggy y revisando cuánto dinero me había entregado.

—¿Sabes de algún teléfono público por aquí?

Sharon señalo una cabina instalada entre la farmacia y la lavandería. Una mujer sudorosa con un conjunto de playa morado movía violentamente la horquilla del auricular. Me situé detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y me pregunté porque me sentía tan inquieto por Tony. La mujer colgó con furia y se volvió hacia la farmacia.

Después de hablar con mi tío y comentarle lo ocurrido, colgué y anduve lentamente hacia el súper. En la acera estaba Sharon sentada con Friday sobre su regazo, me miro e hizo un ademan de saludo y sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en la nada. Fruncí el ceño ante su peculiar actitud.

Lo primero que noté al entrar, fue la falta de aire acondicionado. La nota decía tomates y pepinos, así que la primera zona a la que fui fue la de frutas y verduras. Además, en letra cursiva, estaba anotado: dos cajas de leche, mayonesa y pudin. Salí del pasillo y desde esa esquina vi la larga fila para pagar en las cajas registradoras. Solo dos chicas marcaban las compras, ambas fatigadas y acaloradas. Escuche a un hombre comentar:

—Tenemos cola para rato.

De nuevo pensé en Tony, y volví a sentir una especie de malestar. En la canasta lleve tomates, pepinos, un tarro de mayonesa, leche y pudin.

Repasé la lista y vi que tenía todo… Bueno; casi todo. Cuando me incorpore a la cola, la falta de aire acondicionado en el local hacia que respirar se volviera un fastidio.

—Caramba, ¿Por qué no se dan más prisa? —protestó una mujer tras de mí.

La preocupación marcaba aun mi rostro: de pronto, entre la brumosa inquietud que me envolvía, sentí una par de ojos sobre mí.

—Paciencia. —me dije.

Un hombre de edad avanzada salió del supermercado con dos bolsas en cada mano. Alcé la mirada para verificar que Sharon siguiera cuidado de Friday, sin embargo, no lograba verla en ningún lado.

Para cuando llegue finalmente a la caja, estaba hecho una bola de nervios. Entonces procuré entregarle rápidamente las cosas a la cajera para que las registrara sin demora.

De repente sonó a lo lejos un aullido que disminuía su fuerza. En el estacionamiento vibró un bocinazo seguido por un chirrido de frenos. Aunque no alcanzaba a ver lo que ocurría (estaba muy mal situado), todo ese ruido se oía muy claro. Un hombre dejo sus compras y se apartó de la cola para ir a ver. Al volver segundos más tarde, dijo:

—Casi atropellan a un cachorro, ¿de quién es?

La cajera finalmente termino de atenderme. Agarré las bolsas y corrí a la salida. Afuera, el dueño de una camioneta blanca sostenía a Friday que no dejaba de revolcarse, aullando.

—¿Es tuyo?

Asentí y solté las bolsas. Friday lloraba y se removía. Sacándole una mueca confusa al dueño de la camioneta y a mí. La tranquilice como pude y mire a mí alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Sharon?

—Disculpe…—llamé la atención del dueño del auto— ¿Usted no vio a una chica rubia cuidando de ella? —señalé a Friday. El hombre me miró, como diciendo: ¿Se suponía que la dejaste al cuidado de alguien? Y negó.

Sentí la necesidad de buscar a Sharon. Súbitamente también sentí la necesidad de abandonar aquel lugar y correr a casa. Seguí con mi búsqueda visual. Pero Sharon no aparecía por ningún lado.

Me paré en la acera del supermercado, justo en el punto donde ella estaba sentada. ¿A dónde había ido?

Di dos paso y choque con un paquete de dulces, idénticos a los que llevaba Sharon. A partir de ese instante, tensos los músculos a causa de la tormenta y el creciente malestar, me imagine el peor de lo escenarios. Y corrí al teléfono público, le marque a la tía Peggy, pero nadie contestaba.

Si antes no podía hablar de pánico (de verdadero pánico), ahora la situación había degenerado. Alguien, al pasar, me empujo con brusquedad y casi pierdo el equilibrio. Llamé de nuevo pero la conexión de teléfono estaba caída.

Regrese a la Pradera en taxi. Con el cuerpo tenso como una cuerda.

Al entrar a casa. Friday corrió a la cocina y arrojé las compras sobre la mesa. Salí raudo a la casa de la señorita Spencer y la señorita Carter. La puerta estaba abierta.

Esta parte es un tanto difícil de contar. En aquel momento me sentía aislado, solo como nunca en mi vida. Supongo que… encontrar el cadáver de la señorita Carter sobre la alfombra de su sala fue un hecho que me dejo muy marcado.

* * *

Al fin logro actualizar, lamento la demora. tuve algunos problemas con la historia, organice nuevos hechos y aclare algunas ideas. los capítulos que siguen se supone que serán más largo y darán una explicación de todo lo que ocurre en Vanmouth hasta ahora. en serio lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que esta vez no encuentre tantos errores de ortografia, porque madre mia willy (°-°) en fin, gracias por leer hasta aqui y un abrazo enorme. Bye~


	20. Chapter 20

Al día siguiente se extendió por todo Vanmouth la mala noticia. La familia de Sharon y varios vecinos lloraron por la señorita Carter y la señorita Spencer; yo, en cambio, no podía creerlo. Había estado en su casa el día anterior. Había cosas que le habían prestado a mi tío y que ahora no podría regresárselas: la parrilla, un pelapapas, algunos billetes que faltaban del monopoly. Era imposible.

Después de que me interrogara la policía por haber sido el único testigo, Mike fue a recogerme a la comisaria. Me dijo que todos se habían ido al velorio. Preguntó si quería ir, pero la verdad me sentía en _shock._ Preferí negarme y él lo comprendió.

Volví a mi cuarto, pero alcancé a escuchar que mi tío conversaba con Thor. Me mordí las uñas durante las dos horas siguientes. No me tomé la molestia de ocultar mi angustia, lucia como perro enojado. Prefería quedarme pegado al cristal de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón que bajar y ver a toda esa gente con la cara llena de preguntas; adivinaba la silueta de Tony, lo recordaba más que todo en las noches, cuando las luces del taller dibujaban su figura en las cortinas. En ese entonces yo ignoraba muchas cosas. Seguramente todo empezó a cambiar mucho antes, pero yo no me di cuenta hasta que me cayó encima aquella negritud que escurrían las aguas de Vanmouth. Ya para ese entonces tenía Wanda a mi lado, meditando quizás una idea similar. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, conocía de memoria ese ritual y había llegado cuando ya sentía que tocaba fondo.

—¿Siempre causas ese efecto? —pregunté, esbozando una sonrisa, solo para hacerme el aire que respiraba un poco más ligero.

—¿Cuál efecto?

—Aparecer como si fueses de humo o algo asi.

—En general, sí. Aunque de humo no considero que sea una descripción correcta, soy de carne y hueso, añadiendo el hecho de que no hago un escándalo cuando camino igual que Pietro... ¿Vas a quedarte aquí para siempre?

La pregunta me removió el interior un poco, pero no respondí, agache la cabeza.

—¿Crees que tengamos chance de encontrarlos...vivos? —pregunté.

—Quizás, pero me gustaría que demostraras un poco de consideración por mí—dijo—. No quiero perder otra amiga y verme obligada a reunirme con un montón de hormonales.

Fui incapaz de reprimir mi risa, pero en vez de la habitual carcajada sonaba como un eco en mi garganta. Wanda hundió sus ojos en los míos y en ese instante parecía que ella podía saberlo todo de mí, lo cual no me agrado mucho.

—Están vivos. —dijo.

—¿Cómo?

—Tu gato con problemas de conducta y Sharon están vivos. Pietro y yo investigamos ayer.

Tenía los nervios de punta. Gire la mirada, fijándola en la fría bruma del bosque y las puntas de los arboles cuyas hojas se mecían apenas lo necesario para no parecer una imagen congelada. No lograba desprenderme de ese malestar, pero sentía a la vez un tirón de energía que me hizo levantar del suelo.

—Muéstrame. —dije, y Wanda también se levantó.

Caminamos durante unos 10 minutos llegando a la carretera. Más de la mitad del pueblo se compone de mar y montañas. No importa cuánto dinero se invierta en la fachada de la estación, aun así será un pueblo pesquero con olor a grasa, a dos horas de distancia del centro urbano por Commuten Express. Ve a cinco kilómetros de la estación y serás parte de la naturaleza, como lo era yo. El peor ambiente para los niños modernos que se encierran en sus habitaciones. La interferencia es increíble por lo que las ondas de radio y de teléfonos móviles no se conectaran. Los únicos medios de comunicación en zonas como estas son el teléfono negro que se encuentra en algún lugar entre árboles y carretera. Tony no tendría oportunidad de llamar a emergencias en medio de esos árboles. Eso solo me abrumo más.

No sabía realmente a donde me llevaba Wanda, pero haber estado en ayuno un día completo fue un golpe duro, sin embargo esa energía amarga me sostenía sin problemas y Wanda no iba a detenerse.

Llegamos a una estancia que parecía un edificio abandonado, y de hecho lo era.

—Antes este era un hotel, bastante modesto ¿no? —dijo Wanda ajustándose el abrigo—. El dueño quebró y se largó a otro país. Camina.

Al entrar me di con la sorpresa de ver a Pietro y Clint ahí. Mis pisadas sonaban como plomo cuando me acerqué a saludarlos. Descubrí también que no era el único que se sentía en un frio letargo después de ayer. Todo el pueblo estaba ahogado en anestesia, pocos lloraban, pero se les notaba el agotamiento. Eso fue lo que vi en Clint y Pietro, solo gente como Wanda parecía no dejarse llevar por la bruma colectiva. Ella fue quien nos sentó en unas sillas malgastadas

—Este es el momento cliché en el que digo: se preguntaran porque los he reunido aquí. —dijo, en aparente seriedad.

Clint fue el primero en romper el silencio incomodo con su risa, y Pietro, quien se había cruzado de hombros dijo algo como: "mis chistes son mejores".

—Pero, están intrigados, ¿No es así? ¿Sabes que esto es una foto tomada en secreto de la nueva posesión demoníaca de la que se rumorea?

Clint se llevo una mano a la cien y pietro chasqueo la lengua. Entonces yo preste atención a la foto que ella mostraba, ¿Por qué no la había notado antes?

El rostro de un hombre en aparente agonía se veía similar a las caras de las victimas dentro del baúl.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué dijiste? No lo entiendo. — la miré con escepticismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con la posesión demoníaca de la que se rumorea? — preguntó esta vez Clint.

—La que caza y come perros. Clint, ¿No lo has oído? Eso es extraño. Su nombre ha estado apareciendo en todos los chats durante estos últimos tres días. Es llamado Peter. ¿No lo sabías?

—No, es la primera vez que lo oigo. ¿Podrías darme más detalles?

La explicación de Wanda era simple. Ha habido alguien en las calles desde hace unos años secuestrando y matando a los perros. Fue visto por alguien que luego de verlo se dio la vuelta diciendo que el asesino estaba poseído por el demonio. Un apodo que ya se ha dado antes, y por lo tanto el asesino de perros endemoniado fue conocido como Peter. Saque las notas y comprobé. Ah, sí. También hubo rumores de que ese niño (porque en realidad era un chiquillo de 9 años) había desaparecido hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Claro, pero también puedes dudar de eso, Clint. Al final son solo historias de fantasmas—Wanda parecía divertirse con nuestras caras. Quizás adivinaba quien era el más escéptico de los tres

—Por lo que estoy viendo. Lo que sucede es exactamente lo mismo. —dije y todos me miraron.

—... Demasiado oscuro, no se puede decir mucho de ello. Por lo tanto, alguien se habrá inventado ese rumor para espantar las moscas. Los cuerpos y la evidencia muestran cosas que un demonio no puede hacer...pero una persona sí. —dijo Wanda finalmente y Barton pareció disgustarse.

—Explícate. —inquirió.

Ella hace una rara, declaración complicada. Un grupo de creyentes de la justicia que desprecia las tendencias sin principios y auto-consentidos. Todo este tiempo se ha tratado de una secta, un montón de gente que aprovecha un falso dios y un fin del mundo inexistente.

—Al final, con el dolor de los muertos y desaparecidos, ellos consiguen más seguidores. Sea quien sea el líder sabe lo que hace...

—Hey, Wanda. Así que al final, ¿Qué son las posesiones demoníacas? Todo el mundo está diciendo que es un tipo de depresión o droga. —preguntó Clint.

—Manipulación, lavado de cerebro o lo que sea. Esta gente lo consigue muy eficientemente y sus víctimas suelen ser personas solitarias. Crean una gran nube de humo, y luego hay un montón de desaparecidos. ¿Quién va a tener de sospechosos a todo el pueblo?

La pregunta hace un eco insípido en la vacía estancia.

—No sé, parece tan irreal. —dije, recibiendo algo de condescendencia de parte de Pietro.

Ella no es feliz por haber sido ignorada, pero se da cuenta que a nadie le gusta creer en los rumores irresponsables. Wanda, sólo sabe acerca de la posesión demoniaca por los rumores, está haciendo una pregunta normal a una persona normal. Pero, no tengo una respuesta, tampoco y la necesito. ¿No tengo más remedio que creer sus hipótesis?

—Si hay algo de lo que podemos estar seguros es del modus operandi del asesino. —Pietro al fin había hablado, con los brazos aun apretados contra su pecho.

—Oh, Bueno, está bien, cuéntales. —Wanda aparentó rendirse con sus hipótesis.

—Las victimas encontradas, no murieron por violencia o heridas mortales. Rhodey hallo que de hecho, era debido a inanición, asfixia, ahogamiento y muchas otras cosas. Muertes en las que el responsable no se involucraba mucho, la mayoría eran amarradas fuertemente a árboles y dejadas ahí hasta que se deshidrataban.

"Eso solo parece hacer las muertes más desesperantes y tristes", pensé.

—... En otras palabras. Si tenemos en cuenta alguna posibilidad de que Stark o Sharon estén en ese bosque, sin poder moverse. Podremos salvarlos.

—¿Steve? Tu cara tiene una mirada con miedo. No he dicho nada feo, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Wanda

—No, no tiene nada que ver contigo. No me hagas caso. —dije.

—Vas a estar bien? Si te sientes enfermo, te acompañaremos de regreso.

—Ugh, no me siento enferma. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que...creo que ahora entiendo algo.

Los tres me miraron y yo trague saliva para explicarles.

Fabrica Daxfey. Ese era el nombre de la fábrica de latas abandonada, el diario de Scarlett me guio a ese lugar días después de que Tony y yo dejáramos de hablar. Aunque, a pesar de que diga que estaba abandonada, ni siquiera había llegado más allá de la línea de salida. Fue sólo un accidente que allá sido abandonada en la fase de preparación. La fábrica de dos edificios estaba vacía. Algo así como una caja vacía y desolada. No había ni un vestigio de la época de que allá sido una planta avícola ni ninguna automatización para la producción en masa de latas. Las ventanas están cerradas desde el interior por tablones de chapa o algo así. Las manchas en las ventanas y el aire a deriva están rechazando por completo la presencia de personas. Era como si estuviera llena de algo diabólico en su interior. La entrada principal está cerrada con llave, pero fui capaz de entrar sin dificultad desde la puerta trasera que estaba rota. Así que procedo al interior sin cuidado. No hacia ruido, al caminar por el pasillo de concreto. Hacía adelante todo era oscuridad y ni siquiera pude distinguir el contorno del pasillo. Pero a pesar de eso y sin dudar, camine hacia adelante. Cuanto más caminaba, más sucio se volvía el aire. Esta sería la parte donde una persona normal con una imaginación normal empezaría a sentir un poco de miedo y duda. Pero, para mi es peor, el funcionamiento de las cosas dentro de mi cabeza no son normales, o dejaron de serlo cuando conocí a Anthony.

Una mente sana reside en un cuerpo sano. Es una frase estúpida, pero tiene una meta de alguna manera. Por lo menos, es un hecho que no puedo negar. dejé de sentir amenaza por las cosas y solamente temía por Tony y gente cercana... Digamos que, gracias mi carente defensa contra amenazas externas avance lo suficiente como para llegar a una sala de oficinas, de esas repletas de cubículos, escritorios, papeles y teléfonos. Los humanos son el tipo de cosas que caminarían en línea recta hacía la muerte si no fuera por las señales que dicen, 'Oh no, para, esto es peligroso'.

Me ordené entrar y luego volver una vez transcurridos los cinco minutos, sin importar que. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero me detuve al ver sobre uno de los escritorios un cuadernillo de hojas amarillentas. Con mi poca precaución y actuando meramente por curiosidad, agarré el cuadernillo y salí del edificio, dejando la fábrica detrás de mí.

—Sin embargo, en aquel cuadernillo no encontré nada útil. Solo números...hasta que en las últimas páginas vi una cita que decía:

"Supermercado Target, 11:20. _Presence 41°51'16,417-70°40'33,547_ "

Supe que las miradas de Wanda, Pietro y Clint, entendieron lo mismo que yo.

—Son coordenadas. —dije finalmente.

En el bosque. El sol ya había caído y la zona estaba cubierta por una oscuridad sin fondo.

Entonces Clint hizo algo parecido a una exclamación de Eureka y dijo: "yo podría encontrar descifrar esos números" y entonces lo tres empezamos a descender por el bosque, tan apurados como inseguros.

¿Acaso ese números nos llevaría a Tony o a Sharon? ¿Y qué es lo que veríamos, seria a ellos o...?

Siendo así los tres nos vimos sorprendidos de que Clint halló en un pequeño mapa del pueblo el lugar exacto de las coordenadas.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso. —dijo Pietro con cierta coquetería.

—Yo si iba a estudiar matemáticas, Maximoff.

Wanda solo carraspeo un poco la garganta para que al final esos dos se enfocaran en el mapa.

Lo primero que se notó a simple vista era que el lugar aparentaba estar cerca de La Pradera y que posiblemente el o los responsables estarían por ahí, quien sabe haciendo que. Solo habían pasado doce horas, y aunque la policía estaba buscando también, dudábamos que lo lograra. Todo el mundo lo dudaba.

—Chicos, lo mejor sería llevar un bate o cualquier otra cosa con nosotros. ¿Tenemos linternas? —Wanda se apresuró a ajustar los cordones de sus botas.

Corrimos a la casa más cercana, que era la de Clint. Y en su garaje nos aprovechamos de varias linternas. Wanda con precaución extrajo una hachuela de un gabinete remoto y la oculto en su chaqueta. Cuando Clint bajo del segundo piso con su arco de prácticas en la espalda, todos nos miramos a las caras y salimos vuelta, por la parte trasera de la casa. Si medio pueblo era sospechoso entonces debíamos fingir que no sabíamos nada y no dejarnos ver por nadie.

Avanzábamos cuesta arriba por el bosque. Solo tuvimos que detenernos para fijar el camino nuevamente. Me adelante cuando llegábamos a un pequeño sector del bosque que estaba despejado de árboles. Y caminé de un lado a otro sin entender del todo. No había nada ni nadie, ¿Por qué?

Fue algo así como un aullido lastimero o un murmullo penoso, pero en ese momento sonó tan claro como un grito.

—Steve. —oí el susurro temeroso de Wanda en el preciso momento en que otro rumor llego a mis oídos.

Traté de descubrir qué lo provocaba, pero no vi nada en medio de la penumbra. El ruido se intensificaba, pero no encontrábamos su origen. Todos iluminábamos nuestro alrededor con las linternas. El frio arañaba mis huesos y empecé a dudar de mis sentidos.

—¡Oigan! ¡está golpeando el suelo! —gritó Pietro.

Corrí en su dirección y noté como algo hacia vibrar la tierra, justo en el lugar que había ocupado hacia un instante.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamé y me agache, con ambas manos empecé a escarbar la tierra.

Pese a mi terror, el hambre y el frio yo no parecía detenerme. Pietro y Clint se unieron. Mientras wanda iluminaba con su linterna. Los cuatro estábamos hecho de temblor y fatiga, pero yo andaba desesperado por abrir la tierra y sacar a quien gritaba en el interior.

—Suena como... ¿Sharon?

No, había alguien más, dos voces, una más apagada que la otra.

Solté un quejido cuando mis dedos rasparon la madera, al otro lado se distinguía los gritos de auxilio. Rápidamente Wanda le acerco la hachuela a Clint y este dijo: cuidado, vamos a romper el cajón.

Oí un golpe tremendo, seguido de otro y ya tenía echo un agujero. Pietro y yo, hacíamos fuerza con las manos y rompíamos la madera, agrandando la abertura...

Sharon recuperó el aliento, Clint corrió a sacarla jalándola de los hombros. Ella se desplomó en el suelo, temblando enormemente. Pero inmediatamente fijo sus ojos en nosotros, corrió a clavar sus manos en la tierra, apenas a un metro de donde estuvo ella.

—Sharon, ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Wanda.

—¡Él estaba al lado mío!¡Anthony!¡Estaba aquí!

Arranqué la hachuela de las manos de Clint y me aproxime a donde estaba Sharon, hiriendo la tierra, aflojando y escarbando. Dimos con otro cajón y rápidamente rompí la madera.

Dentro, Tony no parecía consciente...él solo se veía muy pálido, y su piel estaba fría.

Esa noche fue muy fría.

* * *

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, debido a que mi pc se daño y la falta de creatividad, me tuve que tomar mi tiempo para analizarlo todo y hacer muchos arreglos.

agradezco la paciencia y el apoyo. tambien por los reviews que me dejan, me levantan mucho el animo y me dicen que algo estoy haciendo bien. se que no respondo todos, pero los leo y cada uno alegra mi corazon.

no se alarmen, no abandonare esta historia, me propuse no publicar nada si no la terminaba así que, bueno.

les deseo un tardío feliz año, y gracias por leer~


End file.
